Reviens une fois de plus
by Vertbrale
Summary: C'est à seulement dix-sept ans qu'Harry a tué Voldemort. Mais une fois que tout fut finis, la bataille achevée, l'adrénaline stoppée, la colère l'a envahis. . Pourquoi ?Il n'en sait encore rien, mais plus rien n'a tourné rond depuis cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween. Tom a huit ans maintenant, et il commence à prêter attention au nouvel orphelin, aux yeux si, si verts ..HarryXTom
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur:** **Ni l'Univers ni les personnages de la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent mais je les emprunte pour cette**

 **histoire ( d'ailleurs la musique d'Anatu: Bleach ne m'appartient pas non plus, mais je vous conseille quand même de l'écouter.)**

Reviens une fois de plus

 _ **Le 2 mai 1998, Voldemort est mort**_ _._

 _Harry a vécu pour ce moment._

 _17 années presque 18, passées à ...Respirer, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus._

 _Quand son ennemis est tombé à genoux, Harry a sentit le poid de son destin se lever. Ce même destin qui le condamnait à tuer un homme où à mourir par ses mains._

 _Il s'est sentit si léger, soulagé._

 _Un instant de flottement qu'il passa à fixer Tom Elvis Jedusor dans les yeux._

 _Il voulait que ce sentiment reste et persiste dans sa chair et dans son coeur. Pour se faire, il devait être sur que celui-ci périsse bel et bien. Une pointe de joie_ _titillait le coin des lèvres d'Harry._

 _Deux ou trois secondes s'écoulèrent comme si elles étaient des heures. La lueur du matin illuminait paresseusement les iris vermeilles del'homme mourant. Pour une fois des émotions, autre que la rage, s'y dévoilèrent. Et Harry ne les vit que trop bien._

 _Incompréhension, peur, injustice, impuissance...Tristesse._

 _C'est étrange à dire mais, quand il vit la colère montée dans le regard de l'autre, il comprit que celle-ci n'était pas dirigée qu'à lui._

 _Non, elle était destinée à tous, pour le monde entier. Un bien sinistre dernier cadeau._

 _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a, ensuite, tourné sa tête vers le ciel pour lui hurler sa douleur et sa rage si coutumière avant de disparaitre, bouts par petits bouts. La cendre se mélangea à la poussière sous le soleil endormis._

 _Harry expira longueument en regardant la scène._

 _En aucun instant, il n'avait vu une lueur d'abandon dans les pupilles de l'homme, même à la toute fin._

 _Alors il se dit qu'enfin de compte, même si la mort est sa plus grande peur, Voldemort l'affrontera, comme il s'est battu contre le monde tout entier._

 _Le symbole de la lumière voulut tout d'un coup s'agenouiller, lui aussi, sur les dalles défoncées de Poudlard._

 _Ne serai-ce que pour ne plus se sentir aussi déboussolé, perdu , déraciné._

 _ **Le 31 décembre 1934, Tom est emplit de satisfaction**_.

En fait, il se sent plus que satisfait.

Ce n est pas du bonheur, ni même de la joie. Mais il pense que ça doit s'en rapprocher.

C'est un mélange entre une bonne dose de fierté, d'excitation et d'anticipation.

Il se tient aussi immobil que le lapin qui pends devant ses yeux.

Les pattes de l'animal frétillent encore de la vie qui l'a quitté, mais, ses oreilles restent baissées, mollasses et le sang qui tâche ses poils sous son cou tranché commence à sécher. Quelques gouttes écarlates, seulement, s'écrasent encore sur les pavés froids.

Aujourd'hui Tom s'offre un cadeau. _Et une promesse._

 _ **A partir de cette date**_ _:_

 _Personne ne lui prendra ce qui est sien._

 _Personne ne lui fera du mal._

 _Personne ne l'humiliera ._

 ** _Et si quelqu'un s'égare à dépasser ses règles établies, il ne voudra pas en voir les conséquences_** **.**

L'enfant peut entendre les cris de joies et les rires des autres orphelins dans la cours même à travers la lourde porte en bois de l'entrée principale.

La vie à l'orphelinat est réglée comme du papier à musique.

A 18h00 on mange, à 18h30 on débarasse,à 18h40 temps libre.

Il est 20h10 et c'est pour ça que Tom s'attends à voir dans 10 minutes deux lignes d'oprhelins rentrer par cette même porte pour monter dans les étages supérieurs.

Il lui reste encore un peu de temps, alors il se tient au milieu du corridor, seul, avec le lapin et ses petits yeux sans vie.

Il l'a attaché avec une vieille cordelette trouvée dans une rue. Elle est noire, aussi noire que les ongles de Jedusor plein de la terre qu'il a dût trifouiller pour la sortir de là. Il ira se laver les mains dés que se sera finit. _Il déteste être sale_.

Il a égorgé la bête avec un couteau volé aux cuisines. Ensuite il a remis l'arme néttoyée à sa place.

Depuis ,Elle repose sagement à côté des autres lames. Elles ont étés mises hors de portée des pensionnaires de l'orphelinnat car évaluées trop ... _coupantes_ par les surveillantes.  
Tom à du monter sur un tabouret pour la prendre et la redéposer sur la septième planche de l'étagère.

Ensuite, il a utilisé son ''pouvoir'' pour faire léviter la bête sur les chevrons d'une poutre. Il eut quelques difficultés avec cette action  
précise... Mais après beaucoup de concentration et de volonté, l'animal fut accroché avec succès.

Pour un effet plus spectaculaire, Jedusor l'a pendu par le cou en face de l'entrée.

L'enfant observe son oeuvre encore une minute avant de se décider à bouger. Ses jambes le mènent au premier palier où il s'accroupit.  
Là où le pan du mur le dissimule tout en lui offrant une pleine vue sur le corridor.

Le glas de la cloche résonne et le coeur de Tom bat un peu plus fort.

Comme prévus, Mademoiselle Cole ouvre la porte d'entrée, le dos droit et le regard sévère. Elle n'a encore rien remarqué.

Derrière elle, deux rangées d'orphelins, avec des bottes de pauvres qualités, qui ramènent la neige et un peu de boue à l'intérieur.  
Ils enlèvent leurs manteaux pour les poser sur les portes-manteaux, un peu de neige tombe encore par leurs mouvements et vient  
s'ajouter à la flaque brunâtre qui s'agrandit sur le carrelage gris.

Car tout est gris à l'orphelinat Wool où presque. L'escalier est en bois,  
les portes sont en bois, les tables sont elles-aussi en bois mais tout ces meubles bruns finissent par se ternir de noir à cause des poêles à charbon qui réchauffent la bâtisse. Alors, ici, tout est noir , ou gris ou maussade. Même la peau de mademoiselle Cole a finit par devenir grisâtre.

La porte d'entrée encore ouverte laisse s'engouffrer une langue de vent glacial qui vient laper la peau de Tom et par la même occasion agiter le petit corps suspendus. "Crii""CRIISSS" gémit la corde avant qu'un cris lui réponde.

Le brun voit enfin son cadeau, Billy Stubbs et son visage déformé par la tristesse et l'effroi. Ses grands yeux, où des larmes pointent, rivés sur son pauvre, pauvre lapin qui se balance avec le vent de glace.

Les autres enfants se mirent à crier à leur tour en apercevant l'animal. Mademoiselle Cole et la surveillante qui l'accompagne s'agitent pour les garder sous contrôle. La directrice de l'orphelinat ouvre la bouche et sa voix, coupante comme le couteau de Tom, s'en échappe.

 **-Silence! Remettez-vous en rang!**

Mais pour la première fois, Tom détecte dans son regard ce qui ressemble à de la peur.

Un sentiment de puissance l'envahit mais il ne peut plus s'attarder ici sous peine d'être découvert.

il se retourne rapidement pour mieux se figer.

 _il croise le regard de deux yeux d'un vert éblouissant._

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur:** **Ni l'Univers ni les personnages de la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent mais je les emprunte pour cette**

 **histoire ( d'ailleurs la musique d'Anatu: Bleach ne m'appartient pas non plus, mais je vous conseille quand même de l'écouter.)**

Reviens une fois de plus

 _ **Le 29 juillet 1998,**_ _ **Harry est avachit sur son fauteuil en cuir avec un verre de whisky Pur Feu à la main.**_

 _Il est au fin fond d'une forêt, dont il n'en connait ni le nom ni même l'exacte location._

 _Dans une petite maison qu'il s'est empressé d'acheter pour quitter/fuir le Terrier, où la mort de Fred pèse lourdement sur tout les esprits , ses amis et, par la même occasion, la population magique dans son ensemble._

 _Il est donc seul et c'est parce qu'il l'a bien voulu._

 _Il ne supporte plus rien, ni personne._

 _Il ne bouge que pour remplir son verre et se soulager. Sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment les distinguer, les heures et les jours se sont enchaînés._

 _La piéce où réside Harry avec son fauteuil et son alcool, reste perpétuellement dans le noir et la poussière s'accumule dans les coins._

 _Il n'y a que le tic tac d'une pendule dissimulée dans les ténèbres et la respiration discrète du sorcier pour briser le silence opaque._

 _Harry n'en peut plus. Il ne dors plus,il ne mange plus._

 _Ce malaise grandit en lui avec toute cette fureur qui l'accompagne… Mais le sorcier n'en comprend pas la cause.Où peut être ne veut-il pas se l'admettre?Il n'ose plus croiser son regard hanté dans n'importe quelle surface réfléchissante. Alors il se le répéte ,telle une prière, encore et encore :_

 _Voldemort est mort, la guerre est finie, je suis en vie, mes deux meilleurs amis le sont aussi, Ginny m'aime toujours et mon anniversaire arrive dans deux jours, Voldemort est mort..._

 _Même dans l'obscurité l'on peut voir ses narines se dilater, ses pupilles se contracter et ses jointures blanchir sur son verre et sur le cuir de l'accoudoire._

 _Harry retient la colère qui le dévore depuis la chute de son pire ennemis comme un dragon retiendrait son souffle brûlant._

 _Sur la table placée en face de lui où siège de nombreuses bouteilles vides, deux lettres y sont déjà oubliées._

 _La Première lui assure un diplôme sans passer par une dernière année scolaire, la Deuxième lui offre un futur sous la forme d'un poste d'Auror._

 _Mais le jeune adulte ne sait pas quoi en faire et une partie de sa colère vient surement de là._

 _On lui a appris ce qu'était la souffrance, on lui appris à se battre, on lui a appris qu'il allait devoir tuer pour survivre._  
 _Et Il a souffert, il s'est battu et il a tué pour survivre. Mais on ne lui a jamais appris à vivre._

 _ **Le 31 décembre 1934, à 20h22, Tom fixe les yeux verts.**_

Il reconnait cet orphelin. C'est un nouveau et, si l'on en croit les surveillantes, c'est un: " **garçon un peu traumatisé** ".  
Mais quand les adultes sont entre eux ,où tout du moins quand ils le pensent ils l'appellent tout simplement; l'attardé **.**

Il y a un mois, deux gendarmes l'ont trouvé à proximité, entre deux poubelles recouvertent de neige, totalement frigorifié.  
Il paraîtrai que quand l'un deux voulu porter l'enfant sur son dos, celui-ci avait hurlé comme un sauvage avant de lui arracher l'oreille.

 _ **Avec ses dents**_.

Ils furent obligés de le lâcher et d'attendre qu'il se calme. Comme il n'avait pas dit un seul mot et qu'il ne semblait pas les comprendre, Ils assumèrent qu'il avait été abandonné à cause d'un déficit mental et l'ont tout simplement ramené ici. Sans papier d'identité à disposition,  
ils choisirent à la va-vite un nom et un prénom pour remplir la paperasse: _Marceau Ire._ Voilà ce que la rumeur raconte à son sujet.  
Tom ne ne lui avait jamais prêté attention.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Il aurait juré avoir aperçu un éclair d'intelligence traverser les yeux verts. Comme si Marceau s'était souvenu de quelque chose.  
Mais quand jedusor se ressaisit, il ne voit plus qu'un regard vide.

Tom se redresse un peu. Il peut encore discerner les sanglots de Billy Stubbs entre les murmures agités des enfants effrayés, avant que Mrs. Cole reprenne la parole.

- **Bien. Vous allez monter dans vos chambres respectives** ( les murmures deviennent un peu plus fort et sa voix augmente d'un octave ) **Et en silence!**  
 **Maintenant, écoutez-moi** ** _bien_** (Tom sait ce qui va suivre et il déteste la peur qui le prend, _si elle a la preuve que c'est_ _ **lui.**_ _..)_ **Je vais** **trouver qui a fait ça, je vous le promets** ( elle susurre presque la fin de sa phrase et le silence règne, car tous ont peur d'elle).  
 **Vous pouvez y aller.**

Le main de Tom attrape le bras de Morceau aux premiers bruits de pas. Le simplet ne réagit pas.

Et s'est mieux ainsi. Si il avait hurlé, Tom l'aurai poussé dans les escaliers en espérant qu'il se brise le crâne dans sa chute.

Il est hors de question qu'il le laisse là, à portée de Mrs Cole si il n'y a, ne serai-ce qu'une chance, qu'il puisse parler.

Malgré sa fatigue, il réussit à utiliser encore une fois sa puissance pour faire taire les marches qui craquent habituellement  
aux moindres poids et entrainnent l'autre au deuxième palier.

Les deux orphelins passent en-dessous de la grande fenêtre de l'orphelinat qui éclaire, durant le jour, les marches sur plusieurs étages.  
La lune les caresse de sa lumière argentée entre les carreaux de la vitre et Tom accélère le pas. De loin, on ne voit que deux ombres  
se faufiler dans les ténèbres.

Jedusor tourne à gauche pour déboucher sur le long couloir qui lui est si familier. Les lampes à huile n'y sont pas encore allumées.  
C'est comme s'enfoncer dans une longue caverne, étroite et emplie de portes sans aucune lumière.  
L'orphelin n'a pas besoin de lire le numéros 27 sur sa porte pour savoir que c'est la sienne. Il trépasse le seuil et tire à l'intérieur  
le plus petit comme un pantin désarticulé, pour ensuite, les renfermer dans la miniscule pièce.

Un bref silence. L'ombre de l'unique bougie dans sa chambre se tortille sur la porte ,pareil à un serpent qui s'agite.

La main de Tom est sur la bouche de Marceau et ses yeux bruns épinglent l'autre enfant.

Tout deux se tiennent immobils contre le pan de bois en silence.

Jedusor le surveille encore, pour être sur, mais le garçon aux yeux verts ne résiste pas et ne crie pas.

Le bruit de pas s'intensifie à l'extérieur. On les entends se déverser dans le couloir comme une petite marée, alors que l'escalier continue de couiner et de craquer pour ceux qui vont encore plus haut.

Quelques messes-basses s'infiltrent jusque dans la chambre pauvrement éclairée.

- **C'était le lapin de Billy Stubbs?**

Tom reconnait rien que par la voix plus grave, Eric Whalley quand celui-ci répond:

- **Et alors? Je déteste ce gosse.**

Les sanglots d'Amy Benson coupe la conversation, chaque mots prononcés par la fillette suinte d'horreur et de terreur mal-réprimée.

\- **Mais on a tué un animal!** ** _Qui a bien pu faire ça?!_**

Quelqu'un lui chuchote la réponse mais tout le monde l'entends avec clarté.

 **-N'est-ce pas évident?** ** _Qui_** **dort dans la même chambre que lui?** ** _Et qui_** **s'est disputé avec Billy hier?**

le silence reprends ses droits alors que les derniers orphelins se réfugient dans leurs chambres.

Les muscles de Tom se relaxent légérement, _il ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil vers le lit encore défait de Billy Stubbs._


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur:** **Ni l'Univers ni les personnages de la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent mais je les emprunte pour cette**

 **histoire ( d'ailleurs la musique d'OVERWERK- Toccata ne m'appartient pas non plus, mais je vous conseille quand même de l'écouter.)**

Reviens une fois de plus

 _ **Le 30 juillet 1998, Harry se resserre un verre.**_

 _Il est ivre, plus d'alcool dans le sang que de globules rouges._  
 _Il ne pense plus à grand chose, juste à son verre qui doit être plein et à ses pensées qui ne doit pas aller trop loin._

 _Il se dit aussi que demain, il aura 18 ans et puis... et puis, il ne veut pas s'appesantir trop longtemps sur ça._  
 _Il a mal au crâne et une envie de vomir qui ne le lâche plus._

 _Mais son bras continue de lui amener son verre à ses lèvres, et son verre continu de déverser son contenu dans sa bouche._

 _L'alcool une manière comme une autre d'oublier; qui on est, ce qu'on l'a fait, ce que l'on veut. Harry sait que la colère qui le dévore est nourrie par de nombreuses raisons, mais il préfère tomber dans un coma éthylique,_  
 _plutôt que de s'en avouer certainnes._

 _Jamais encore il ne s'était lamenté sur son sort aussi longtemps. Mais après tout, il n'avait jamais eu le temps de le faire avec un Seigneur des Ténèbres sur son dos._  
 _Maintenant que celui-ci a été ... vaincu( le brun boit cul sec le reste du liquide ambré, qui n'arrive même plus à lui brûler la trachée) Harry se tape une dépression._

 _Il attrape sa bouteille d'alcool pour remplir de nouveau son verre._

 _Il lui faut quelques secondes pour réaliser que celle-ci est vide comme ses compères alignées sur la table._  
 _Alors le sorcier se relève dans le noire, tombe à terre, se relève une nouvelle fois en s'appuyant à la table avec un bras tremblant et tangue, vacille jusqu'à la pièce d'à côté._

 _Les rideaux n'étant pas fermés dans la cuisine, la lumière lui brule les rétines. Ses genoux flanchent, il se rattrape de justesse à un plan de travail._

 _Il lui faut dix minutes pour atteindre l'armoire pourtant à deux pas seulement de lui._

 _Le jeune adulte voit trouble et en double. Deux clinches semblent danser devant ses yeux. iL en attrape une aux hasard. Contact froid contre sa main brûlante._  
 _Il ouvre l'armoire, prends une des quatres bouteilles ensuite se tourner pour repartir, s'arrêter, réfléchir et prendre finalement entre ses bras les quatres bouteilles._

 _Le whisky pur feu manque d'être déverser sur le sol quand Harry entends un autre bruit que celui du tic-tac de sa pendule._

 _Quelqu'un toque à sa fenêtre._

 _Il sursaute, cligne des yeux puis se fige._

 _Le tout en berçant toujours contre son torse les quatres bouteilles._

 _Une myriade d'émotions traverse son corps, mais Harry a l'esprit trop ralentit, engourdit pour en comprendre le sens._

 _Toc,Toc._

 _Il se retourne lentement pour ne pas aggraver ni sa migraine ni ses nausées et trouve deux chouettes à sa fenê du courrier pour lui acroché à leurs pattes._

 _Un bref moment, il se rappelle Hedwige et sa mort avant de trembler d'irritation. Le monde sorcier ne peut-il pas le laisser tranquille ? Ne serai-ce que pour une journée?_

 ** _Le 31 décembre 1934, 20h30, Marceau Ire est toujours acculé contre la porte._**

Tom le maintient en place, une main sur son épaule et une autre sur sa bouche alors même que le silence s'est installé durablement.

il a encore les yeux sur le lit de Billy Stubbs. _Cette horrible petite peste_ avec qui il a dut partagé sa chambre depuis qu'il avait quitté la crèche.

 ** _Lui et son lapin dégoutant_** **.**

Son lapin qui était toujours dans ses crottes, dans sa paille, dans sa cage, _dans la chambre de Tom._

Le garçon sent la colère nager dans ses veines. il a envie de déchiqueter, de tordre et de briser.

La puanteur de l'animal flotte encore dans la pièce mal-éclairée. Cette odeur est imprégnée dans ses habits, ses couvertures...

 ** _Dans sa tête!_**

Ses yeux s'assombrissent sous la rage,la flamme de la bougie vacillante se reflète sur ses pupilles dilatées à l'extrême.  
Se sont deux miroirs d'un noir d'obsidienne qui absorbent toute lumière.

Billy Stubbs a toujours laissé son lapin dans sa crasse , il l'adorait mais il n'a jamais compris le principe de propreté.

C'est Billy qui laisse trainner ses chaussettes puantes dans la chambre, mais c'est Tom, qui les met aux linges sales.

C'est Billy qui mange les biscuits salés, mais c'est Tom, qui balaye les miettes tombées par terre.

C'est à _Billy_ le lapin, mais c'est _Tom_ , qui change l'eau de la bestiole et **_qui nettoie sa foutue cage!_**

Sa main exerce plus de force sur l'épaule de Marceau qui ne semble même pas le sentir.

L'orphelin s'accapare aussi la chambre la plupart du temps, Lui et ses " **amis** ".

Alors une fois l'école finie , Tom doit attendre le couvre feu pour, enfin, rentrer dans la pièce.

 _ **Et**_ _en plus_ , ses amis et Stubbs fouillent dans _ses affaires_ et prennent ce qui leurs plaisent.

Jedusor n'a plus qu'une seule chemise grise pour tout l'hiver. Il n'ira pas demander à Mademoiselle Cole une nouvelle écharpe et un autre pull.  
Il sait d'avance que ça ne lui rapportera rien si ce n'est des problèmes pour les avoir " **perdu** "...

Non, Tom n'aime pas Billy. En fait, _il le hait._ _**Toujours sale**_ _,_ _ **toujours méprisant**_. Le roux le surnomme le : " ** _Taré_** ".

Et l'enfant ne peut repenser qu'à toutes les fois où il s'est laissé _insulté_... _ **et Hier...**_

Seul la sensation d'une respiration humide contre sa paume l'arrache de ses pensées.

Il reporte son regard et toute son attention sur Marceau Ire.

Du premier coup d'oeil, Jedusor constate que celui-ci est plus maigre que mince. Il flotte littéralement dans sa chemise déjà usée par un autre mais le garçon aux cheveux noirs n'y prête pas vraiment d'importance. Après tout, il est aussi maigre que lui.

 _Marceau a l'air frêle,_ pense Tom en laissant son regard tomber sur les yeux émeraudes dépouillés de tout éclats éveillés, _frêle, vide, et,..._ **_faible._**

Ils ont sans doute le même age.

Il lâche l'épaule du garçon et enlève son autre main de sa bouche pour la frotter contre son pantalon large. Le fait d'avoir toucher ses lèvres  
roses avec sa main le dégoute. Surtout que sa peau est mainteant moite.

Tom grimace, ce qui pour lui revient à surélever sa lèvre supérieure sur une de ses canines et à un léger froncement des sourcils.  
Mais ses iris récupérent une couleur brune plus naturelle que le noir de tantôt.

Il ne lâche toujours pas du regard l'orphelin, à l'affût. De la même manière qu'un serpent se tiendrait immobil, en attendant que sa proie bouge pour frapper.

Mais sa proie ne bouge pas, ne crie pas, ne parle pas. Fixe seulement le vide.

Jedusor doit en être sur, sur que celui-ci est bien incapable de former une pensée cohérente.

Il guide sa "puissance" vers l'orphelin. Depuis tout petit, il a toujours eu une vague idée de ce que les autres ressentaient. Ce n'est que récemment qu'il a réalisé qu'il n'est pas censé pouvoir faire ça non plus.

Depuis, il a un peu expérimenté et il peut avec beaucoup de concentration et de pouvoir, attraper quelques vagues pensées et images dans la tête des autres.

Mais dans la tête de Marceau, il n'attrape rien, il a l'impression de froler un voile .Léger, inexistant.  
Le garçon aux yeux verts ne pense pas. pourtant,Tom réussit à percevoir quelques sentiments de sa part. Il se sent rassuré...

 _Pourquoi?_ Jedusor cherche encore et ne trouve que pour seule réponse une émotion diluée, comme de la peinture dans une eau troublée, , _une image...un souvenir oublié_. L'orphelin s'y accroche avant qu'il ne se dissipe. _Mais tout est troublé, flouté_ car Marceau lui-même n'arrive pas à le récupérer. Il perçoit Juste l'impression d'avoir trouvé quelque chose, _de reconnaitre quelque chose..._

Tom reprend pied sur la réalité, se dresse de toute sa taille. Un mouvement qui pourrait être perçu comme mignon, vu son age, si on ne sait pas qu'il y a peine une heure, il est allé égorgé un lapin.

- **Marceau?**

L'autre ne réagit pas face à son prénom ( où en tout cas le prénom que les gendarmes lui ont donné) mais le plus grand insiste.

- ** _Marceau?_**

Tom ferme les yeux une seconde. _Parler avec un mur serait plus intéressant._

\- **Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends** (Il ouvre de nouveau les yeux, la lumière de la bougie créé des ombres sur son visage) **mais je vais te** **prévenir malgré tout** ( il se stoppe un instant, pour reprendre un octave plus bas) **si tu révèles** ** _à qui que se soit,_** **ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui** ( les yeux verts sont vides et Tom se sent ridicule de le menacer ainsi) **je le saurai et un jour ou l'autre** , **_se sera toi, qui sera_** _**pendu à la poutre**_.

Bien sur, il n'a aucune réponse de la part de l'orphelin, même pas le moindre signe que celui-ci ai pu comprendre ce qui vient d'être dit.

 _Tant mieux dans un sens._

Tom hausse les épaules, plus détendu qu'il ne l'a jamais été avec une personne dotée de toutes ses capacités mentales.

Il laisse le simplet pour se retourner vers l'unique armoire de la chambre. Ses petits pieds ne font pratiquement aucun bruit sur le parquet.

La flamme de la bougie se contracte, comme si on lui avait porté un coup, lorsqu'il ouvre le meuble, avant de se stabiliser.

La lumière orange apporte une note chaleureuse à la pièce. Elle glisse sur le visage de Marceau, illumine la table de chevet sur laquelle elle repose et caresse la nuque de Tom. Un calme tranquil s'installe. L'enfant de huit ans trouve enfin son pyjama, sorte de chemise longue qui s'arrête aux dessus de ses genoux.

Un bruit de froissement plus tard, son pantalon et sa chemise grise sont enlevés et déjà pliés sur son lit.

Maintenant en caleçon au milieu de la pièce, Jedusor jette un coup d'oeil à l'autre garçon. Un de ses sourcils s'arque.

Lorsqu'il parle de nouveau, il a une façon de manier les mots qui fait penser à une flèche qu'on encoche et à une corde qu'on étire. Un ton posé qui hisse des commandes. Un ton qu'un garçon de son âge ne devrait pas posséder.

- **Qu'est-ce que tu attends?(** il sait qu'il n'aura pas de réponses, se trouve idiot de même poser la question, il poursuit) _ **Va te coucher**_.

Marceau semble enfin réagir et s'avance à la place de sortir. Tom le regarde faire, ses traits plongés dans l'ombre, un sourcil toujours arqué.

Le brun possède une démarche traînante et maladroite, bien moins silencieuse que celle jedusor. Il ouvre à son tour l'armoire et prends, presque mécaniquement, la chemise de Billy Stubbs. Tom grimace une nouvelle fois. L'habit n'a pas été lavé depuis des mois,ça pue la sueur.  
Mais Billy s'en contrefiche comme l'enfant aux yeux verts, apparemment, puisqu'il se déshabille à son tour, pour ensuite, l'enfiler.

Le visage de Tom n'est plus qu'une contorsion de tics, complètement dégouté.

Il ouvre la bouche pour dire à Marceau d'aller se coucher _dans sa chambre_ quand il voit celui-ci s'asseoir sur le lit de Billy. Mais il la referme bien vite.

 _Et Pourqoi ne pas le laisser faire?_ _Rien de mieux que de voir la tête de Billy une fois qu'il aura finis de pleurnicher en bas, et qu'il découvrira qu'on lui a piqué son lit pour cloturer la journée._

Un paresseux sourire s'étends sur les lèvres de Tom lorsqu'il s'allonge dans son lit.

Il souffle sur la flamme. _Celle-ci se contorsionne une dernière fois comme un serpent avant de s'éteindre._


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur:** **L'Univers ainsi que les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais je les emprunte quand même pour cette histoire ( d'ailleurs la chanson de CheezItsAreYummy: iNSaNiTY ne m'appartient pas non plus et pourtant je vous conseille quand même de l'écouter).**

Reviens une fois de plus

 ** _Le 30 juillet 1998 à 23h00_** **,** ** _Une des deux lettres est ouvertes._**

 _Harry s'est repositionné dans son fauteuil, et après quelques heures passées a fixer les ténèbres, il a pris sa baguette en main._

 _De la même façon qu'il s'acharne à étouffer sa rage, il tente de fuir ses pensées. Par tout les moyens._

 _Il faut qu'il s'occupe._

 _Alors aprés beaucoup trop d'échecs induit par l'alcool, il réussit à lancer un simple lumos et ouvre une de ses maudites lettres._

 _Rien que par l'écriture le sorcier devine Hermione derrière la plume. Un grognement lui échappe. Il a l'impression qu'une aiguille lui picote le coeur, Harry ne connait que trop bien ce sentiment: la culpabilité._

 _Après une telle bataille, aprés un tel massacre, il laisse ses deux meilleurs amis pour aller se morfondre dans les bois._

 _Le brun pense que c'est pathétique et égoiste. Toutefois, il y a une plus petite voix a l'arrière de son crane qui prends de plus en plus d'ampleur._

 _Celle qui lui murmure puis lui hurle qu'il ne doit rien à personne, qu 'on lui a déjà bien assez demandé._

 _Qu'il a le droit d'être égoiste._

 _Sa migraine ne le lâche plus, l'irritation monte en lui comme un monstre perfide. Ses sourcils se froncent. Il expire longuement pour essayer de refouler ses sentiments._

 _Il sort de l'enveloppe une lettre donc, et à sa plus grande surprise, un nouveau tirage de la Gazette du Sorcier._

 _La Gazette il la pose sur la table où avec l'adresse d'un maladroit bourré, il renverse son verre sur le papier. Le sorcier ne pousse pas sa chance plus loin en essayant de le nettoyer avec un sort. L'odeur du Whisky Pur feu empli la pièce._

 _Il lit la lettre en premier._

 _"Harry, on comprends que tu veuilles un moment de solitude mais ,ça fait plus de deux mois! Nous somme tous inquiét.Où es- tu?_

 _Peu importe! nous te retrouverons très vite. Sache, que je suis très en colère contre toi! Où que tu te sois barricadé, tu as placé des protections qui empêche quiconque de te localiser! Même pour NOUS!?_

 _Je te signale aussi, qu'il n'y a pas que Ron et moi qui ont remarqué ta disparition soudaine. Harry, le monde magique a besoin de toi pour se remettre de cette guerre. Lis la Gazette du Sorcier._ _"_

 _Le regard du brun reste figé sur l'ecriture familière comme le sont ses pensées. Plusieurs choses le dérangent dans cette lettre. Le ton d'Hermione, sa façon de sous-entendre qu'il doit rendre des comptes à eux deux, et… en fait, un peu prés l'entièreté du message l'irrite. Mais tout l'énerve ces temps- çi. Il pose le papier sur la table et reprend entre ses mains le journal mouillé._

 _Il l'agite un peu, quelques gouttes ambrées tombent sur le pli de son habit,sur le sol et vient rendre ses doigts collants. Puis une fois que le journal ne dégouline plus d'alcool, il regarde la premiére page._

 _Un titre écrit en grosses lettres capitales barre le milieu de la page"_ _Le vainqueur de vous-savez-qui introuvable_ _!"._

 _Harry reste pétrifier sur le :"Vainqueur"._

 _A la réflexion, c'était une mauvaise idée de lire la Gazette du Sorcier._

 _"Vainqueur"ce mot résonne en lui comme une insulte, comme une moquerie. L'on dirait qu'il a gagné contre quelqu'un à un jeu, pas qu'il a tué un homme._

 _Ses doigts se reserrent sur le papier qu'il veut déjà déchirer. Oui,il peut se l'avouer maintenant; Voldemort était un homme._

 _Et non pas le monstre inhumain qu'on lui a décrit durant toute son enfance._

 _"Vainqueur" Harry cligne des yeux, tentent de garder sa colère sous contrôle._

 _Au dessus du titre il peut se voir, la tête baissée,les épaules encore plus traits tirés,fatigués, les yeux dissimulés par ses cils._

 _On le voit marcher parmi une procession lente guidée par le cercueil et les gens qui le porte._

 _Harry n'a aucune idée de quelle funérialle il s'agit. Celui de Rémus?Où de Fred, peut- être?_

 _Il ne sait pas, non plus, à quel moment un reporter a pu se glisser entre eux pout prendre ce cliché.Mais le simple fait qu'ils ont osé…._

 _Il veut tordre,écrasé sous ses pieds la Gazette._

 _À la place ses narines se dilatent, et la première page n'est qu'à peine froissée._

 _Sa colére n'est plus qu'un incendie sans chaleur, qui géle tout sur son passage, jusqu'à son coeur._

 _Cette bande d'hypocrites! I peine trois mois, ils chanteaint les louanges de Voldemort!_

 _Le sorcier rit en silence. Un son guttural, rauque et sauvage._

 _Il y a une trés grande partie de lui qui hait le monde sorcier pour son hypocrisie._

 _Il hait le fait qu'on l'ai laissé pourrir chez sa tante et son oncle sans même qu'ils se soucient de lui alors qu'il était leur: "Sauveur"._

 _Il hait le fait qu'on ne l'est pas crus pour le retour de Voldemort._

 _Qu'on l'ai accusé de tricher pour le tournoi des 3 sorciers, que presque tous se sont retournés au moins une fois contre lui…_

 _Et même si c est lui qui a pris la décision au final, il hait le fait que le monde magique s'est reposé sur lui pour tuer le seigneur des ténèbres malgré tout ce qu'ils ont pu lui dire ou lui faire..._

 _ **1 janvier 1935, six heures du matin, le givre s'accumule sur l'unique fenêtre de la chambre.**_

Il n' a pas arrêté de neiger. A travers la vitre, l'on ne peut discerner que blanc sur blanc, et les flocons qui tombent sans aucune pause.

L'on pourrait croire que le ciel gris tente d'enterrer le monde.

Comme d'habitude, c'est le froid qui réveille Tom. Il sort de son sommeil avec une grande inspiration, pareil à un noyé sorti de l'eau.

Son petit corps se recroqueville aussitot sous sa fine couverture alors qu'il tremble.L'enfant a la gorge sèche et irritée.

Il ne serai pas surpris si un jour il venait à mourir de la grippe ou de froid dans cet endroit maudit.

Il ferme les yeux, les ré-ouvre. Il respire une autre goulée d'air glaciale. Les poêles à charbon ne sont allumées que quelques heures durant la journée pour des raisons économiques évidentes.

Tom déteste être pauvre.

Le petit garçon reste roulé en boule sur lui-même encore quelques minutes mais le froid ne le quitte pas. Il ne le quitte jamais. Il se décide à se relever en tenant sa couverture tout autour de lui. Ses pieds nus touchent le parquet gelé alors que ses genoux frôlent le lit voisin du sien.

 _Quelque chose n'est pas normal._

Ses yeux bruns quittent brusquement le parquet pour scruter la forme qui dort encore. _Marceau Ire est toujours là_.

Tom tourne tout aussi vite la tête vers la , _curieux._

Il a toujours eu le sommeil léger mais il ne sait pas réveiller une seule fois durant la nuit. _Billy Stubbs n'est pas revenu ici, hier..._

La respiration paisible de Marceau emplit la pièce.

 _Pourquoi n'est-il pas revenu?_ La question tourne en rond dans le crane de l'enfant, comme un tigre piégé dans sa cage. Son visage reste détaché, sombre, trop sombre pour son âge. Impitoyable, il détruit l'angoisse qui commence à peine à se former en lui.

 _Quoiqu'il se passe Mrs Cole viendra pour moi durant la journée_ , pense-t'il, _mais elle ne sera pas prouver que je suis celui qui a pendu l'animal que ce lourdeau de Billy ne soit pas là, ne change **rien.**_

La question revient avec plus de fracas et en entrainne une autre: _Pourquoi n'est-il pas revenu? Et où est-il allé dormir_?

La curiosité a toujours été un trait proéminant dans la personnalité de Jedusor.

D'un mouvement fluide et rapide, Tom se lève de son lit en fer, sa couverture grise oubliée sur le matelas.

Il est frigorifié. ses pieds sont déjà bleus du contact prolongé avec le sol et quand il respire, de la vapeur blanche se matérialise.L'enfant s'habille rapidement avant de refaire son lit. Pas une seule fois durant tout le processus, l'autre orphelin ne se réveille.

Tom s'immobilise entre les deux lits et ses yeux se gluent sur le visage à moitié couvert par le drap.

Tout aussi curieux de voir un autre humain dormir.

Marceau a ses cheveux étalés sur son coussin, et les lèvres un peu entrouvertes.

 ** _Si ouvert, si relaxé._**

Jedusor n'a jamais observé Billy dormir. Le roux est hostil et toujours sur ses gardes autour de lui, même dans son sommeil. Il s'est sentit en tout temps rejeté, non-voulut par l'autre.

Mais,Marceau est étalé de tout son long sur le matelas, et ne semble pas prêter la moindre attention à ce qui se passe juste à côté. Pendant un bref moment, l'enfant a l'impression d'être **_proche_** de l'orphelin.

Une proximité avec une autre être humain qu'il a désiré ardement depuis...depuis aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne.

Il le regarde comme il a regardé fixement le lapin qu'il a pendu.

Puis il sourit, de cette façon tordue qui lui est propre. **_Stupide !_ **_Marceau Ire est un attardé, il n'est probablement même pas conscient que **tu** existes_, _ou_ _d'ailleurs, qu' il existe lui-même..._

L'orphelin n'en pense pas plus et se retourne vers la porte. Sans un bruit, il sort de la pièce et s'en va descendre les escaliers. Le bâtiment tout entier est silencieux, et les marches grincent à peine sous son poid léger. Il regarde en passant la grande fenêtre qui les a éclairé, lui et Ire, la vieille.

 _Sous la neige, Londre semble gelé dans le temps._

Le lapin, bien sur, n'est plus là, quand il atteint le rez-de chaussée, et le carrelage est nettoyée de toute tâches de sang, neige et de boue. Les lieux sont à nouveu propre _mais toujours aussi miteux._ L'enfant se dirige vers les douches pour garçon avec un pas décidé.

Pendant les vaccances, ils peuvent se laver à l'heure qu'ils veulent tant que ce n'est pas après le couvre-feu. Le garçon vérifie que personne n'est présent, prends un gant de toilette, une serviette et l'un des 10 gros savons mis à disposition dans les paniers avant de s'engouffrer dans l'une des douches.

Quand il revient dans la chambre une demi-heure s'est déjà envolée et pourtant, le garçon aux yeux verts dort encore à poings fermés.

Sans savoir quoi faire d'autre, Tom glisse sa main sous l'armoire pour attraper un de ses livres d'écoles. il l'a caché sous le meuble pour pas que Billy le lui vole. Quelques secondes plus tard, il est de retour sur son lit avec sa couverture sur ses jambes et le livre entre ses mains. Son dos droit contre le mur froid et son regard concentré rivé sur les pages jaunies par trop d'utilisations.

Le respiration régulière de Marceau le berce alors que le temps s'écoule lentement.

Aprés une ou deux heures, les autres pensionnaires de l'orphelinat semblent sortir de leur sommeil. L'orphelinat reprend vie avec des discussions animées, des murmures et des portes qui claquent. Puis, on toque à la porte de la chambre de Tom.

On frappe deux fois, le bruit net et bref. Ensuite, On ouvre la porte sans aucune autorisation.

Riddle garde le visage impassible et ses yeux ne quittent pas les feuilles jaunes mais ses muscles se tétanisent. Billy serai rentré sans rien dire et personne ne vient quand il y a seulement **_Tom._**

Il se force à respirer calmement. _Ne pas montrer de faiblesses_. Il s'est juré de ne plus s'abaissé devant personne pour ses huit ans. Il ne flanchera plus devant Cole comme auparavant.

- **Jedusor, j'ai des questions à te poser.**

Le garçon lève la tête pour regarder l'adulte. Mademoiselle Cole est une femme aux traits tranchants comme sa voix. Elle a vingt-huit ans, en parait déjà plus de trente. Personne ne sait grand chose d'elle, juste que c'est une femme non-mariée qui ne permet aucun écart et qui est très percéptive.

Il arque un sourcil, pose délicatement son livre sur ses jambes et attends.

Elle le regarde faire, dérangée quelque part par son manque de réaction. _il est trop immobile, avec un regard trop intense_.

Il a toujours été différent des autres enfants _mais aujourd'hui_... Aujourd'hui, il ne la regarde plus avec respect et crainte comme tout les autres orphelins, comme lui-même le faisait il y a peine un jour.

Son regard est perçant,dur et pèse lourdement sur sa peau. Si lourdement, qu'elle a l'impression de ne pas pouvoir le soutenir.

- **Pas ici. Suit-moi dans mon bureau.**

jedusor se lève élégamment alors que Marceau se tire de son sommeil.

Le plus petit des trois s'agite dans la couverture comme si il était en guerre personnel avec elle, avant de se redresser sous les yeux de Tom et de la matronne.

Celle-ci semble stupéfaite par sa présence dans la chambre mais ne dit rien.

Tom, quant à lui, agit comme si tout est normal. Il ne sait pas trop quoi faire d'autre, de toute manière.

- **Oui, Mademoiselle Cole.**

La femme se tourne vers lui pour le voir sortir de sa chambre.

 _L'adulte et l'enfant sortent dans le couloir sous les yeux d'une dizainne d'orphelins, descendent au rez de chaussée et rentrent dans le bureau._


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur:** **L'Univers ainsi que les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais je les emprunte quand même pour cette histoire ( d'ailleurs la musique Nemesis de** **RYLLZ ne m'appartient pas non plus et pourtant je vous conseille quand même de l'écouter).**

Reviens une fois de plus

 _ **31 juillet 1998 à 11 heures du matin, Une magie étrangère vient perforer les points faibles de la barrière avec présicion.**_

 _L'air se distord sous l'attaque et la barrière tombe, s'éclate contre le sol comme du crystal brisé avant de disparaitre.L'atmosphère se contracte, l'énergie pure craquèle. Pareil à un souffle trop longtemps retenu qu'on relâche, la magie d'Harry ré-apparait une seconde plus tard en une bourrasque qui repousse les assaillants._

 _Une protection plus puissante est hissée._

 _Mais la magie reste agitée et impatiente, de la même manière que le sorcier l'est depuis quelques semaines. Elle se condense à en un point tel qu'elle devient visible.C'est une fumée d'un rouge de rouille et d'or noirci qui ondule violemment, rageusement, avant de se retourner en un éclair vers la maison qu'elle encercle._

 _En une vague furieuse elle s'abat contre les murs. La batisse tremble, les fenêtres cèdent en une bruit assourdissant et la magie impérturbable se précipite vers Harry._

 _Les bouteilles se fracassent contre le sol, les lettres s'envolent et le sorcier, le souffle coupé, chute de son fauteuil sous l'impact._

 _Trop surpris par l'agressivité de sa propre magie, Harry ne peut que s'asseoir par terre au milieu de ses bouteilles en miettes et cligner des yeux béatement._ _Depuis la chasse aux Horcruxes, le brun est devenu plus que méfiant. C'est presque naturel pour lui d'installer_ _plusieurs couches de défenses magiques ainsi qu'une alarme dés que tout tentatives d'infractions est ressentie._

 _Et son sort d'alarme lui dit que deux intrus ont réussit à passer son premier mécanisme de protection._

 _Il cligne des yeux une dernière fois avant de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez._

 _Sacré façon de se réveiller._

 _Il a cuvé depuis hier soir mais il a encore les jambes qui tremblent quand il se relève._

 _La magie étrangère attaque de nouveau la fumée de rouge et d'or qui gronde de façon plus que menaçante._  
 _Harry manque de se trébucher dans sa propre robe quand il s'empresse d'ouvrir la porte de sa maison, la baguette déjà levée._

 _La porte ouverte avec fracas laisse entrer un rayon de soleil qui force Harry à plisser les yeux._  
 _Devant lui, à une dizainne de mètres, se dresse les silhouettes à contre-jour de Ron et Hermione._

 _Les cheveux bouclés d'Hermione sont ébouriffés comme la fourrure d'un chat effrayé et ses yeux noisettes sont écarquillés._  
 _Elle lance sortilèges sur sortilèges pour contrer la barrière magique qui la repousse avec une violence accrue._

 _Ron la protège rapidement avec un protego avant de se tourner vers Harry._  
 _C'est le premier à le remarquer._

 _-Harry,si ça te dérange pas trop, tu pourrais baisser ta barrière pour qu'on puisse passer?_

 _Sous le regard fixe du brun, le roux se trémousse et ne peut s'empêcher d'ajouter:_

 _-Et ça serai top, si tu peux faire en sorte que ça ne nous attaque plus ._

 _L'interpellé émet un bruit à mi-chemin entre un soupir et un grognement. Il est vraiment trop tôt pour ce genre de truc._  
 _D'un vague mouvement de baguette, sa magie s'ouvre devant ses amis comme la mer Rouge devant Moîse._

 _Le Survivant s'écarte de la porte en une invitation silencieuse et lâche plus dans le vide qu'autre chose un " Qu-est-ce que vous foutez ici?".Hermione le fusille du regard mais n'ajoute rien. Harry regrette déjà sa remarque._

 _Une fois ses deux amis rentrés, il referme la porte avec réticence._

 _La jeune sorcière s'est plantée au milieu de son salon, a laissé son regard glisser sur les bouteilles d'alcool et le bordel général de la pièce. Puis, elle a reporté son attention sur l '"Elu" avec désapprobation. Ron, lui, se fait discret et se contente d'ouvrir les rideaux pour faire entrer la lumière avant de se blottir dans un coin._

 _-Harry James Potter! Comment peux-tu disparaitre ainsi et ne rien dire à personne?! Tout le monde se fait un sang d'encre pour toi, surtout que les mangemorts ne sont pas encore tous arrêtés!Et toi, tu fais quoi? Tu TE BOURRES LA GUEULE COMME UN ALCOOL-_

 _Le brun la coupe vivement. Il n'a pas envie de se faire gronder comme un gosse. En fait, il n'a pas envie que ses deux amis soient là tout court. Il veut être SEUL. Mais bien sur, on ne se soucie pas de ce que LUI veut._  
 _Oui, il sait que c'est égoiste de partir sans les prévenir. Mais il en a marre de toujours se soucier des autres._

 _-Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé?_

 _Sa voix est granuleuse puisque qu'il ne l'a pas utilisé depuis plusieurs semaines._  
 _La jeune femme reste silencieuse clairement surprise qu'il ose l'interrompre. Elle reprend finalement son expression sévère qui rappelle à Harry le professeur McGonagall et place ses mains sur ses hanches. Une note de fièrté peut être clairement entendue quand elle lui répond._

 _-On ne pouvait pas te localiser mais notre hiboux lui le pouvait! Alors j'ai tout simplement lancé un sort de traçage sur l'oiseau. Mais,plus important, as-tu lu la Gazette du Sorcier?_

 _Harry grogne. il est vraiment trop tôt pour ce genre de conneries !_

 ** _Le 1 janvier 1935, 9 heures du matin, Mademoiselle Cole s'installe dans son siège et pose ses avant-bras sur son bureau encombré de paperasses._**

- **Tu peux t'asseoir, Jedusor**.

Docil,Tom s'asseoit sur la simple chaise en bois. Il est un point statique dans un monde toujours en mouvement.

Il garde sa respiration sous contrôle et regarde droit dans les yeux la directrice de l'orphelinat.

Tom a déjà observé d'autres orphelins mentir et lui même a dû mentir quelques fois.

Pour des choses insignifiantes, vraiment.

L'année passée, il avait prétendu avoir perdu une de ses chemises pour qu'on lui en donne une nouvelle.  
La vérité était cependant tout autre, Bob Scheppers, un ami de Billy, le lui avait volé sans grand scrupule, après avoir déchirée la sienne.  
Au début, le garçon est allé le dénoncer aux adultes mais c'était sa parole contre l'entièreté du groupe de Billy Stubbs. Personne ne l'a cru.  
Parce que le roux a toujours été le favoris du staff et que le brun a toujours été le mouton noir. Le différent. _L'enfant qui ne pleure pas._  
Il a donc dû changer sa version. Maintenant, il est le mouton noir menteur.

Tout ça pour dire que Tom apprends vite, et qu'il sait maintenant très bien mentir.

- **Je vais être directe avec toi, Jedusor.**

L'orphelin relève un peu la tête, seulement pour mieux fixer l'adulte dans la pièce. La femme entrelace ses doigts devant elle, s'appuie un peu plus sur ses avant-bras pour se pencher légérement vers lui.  
Son ombre se projette sur le visage du brun qui ne cille pas.

- **Je pense que c'est toi qui a pendu le lapin à la poutre**.

Ses yeux perçants scrutent l'expression du garçon avec attention. Elle n'y trouve rien, pas de réaction, pas de culpabilité, pas de peur d'être découvert, **rien**. Il n'y a que ses yeux bruns, non noir, qui ne clignent pas et ses sourcils qui se haussent.

\- **_Moi?_ Mademoiselle Cole?**

Il demande poliment, une note de surprise dans la voix. Comme si, à la place de l'avoir accusé d' égorger un lapin elle lui aurait demandé si il ne savait pas où elle avait bien pu perdre son stylo. Elle ravale son " **oui** " avec difficulté. Comme elle avalerai un caillou particulièrement gros. Elle a toutes les raisons de croire que c'est lui le coupable mais elle n'en a pas les évidences. Elle ne peut pas l'affirmer sans preuves, il faut qu'elle s'y prenne d'une manière différente. _Lui faire avouer sous la pression._  
Son regard se durcit.

\- **Ce n'est un secret pour personne que tu n'aimes pas Billy Stubbs.**

Son ton est accusateur et tranchant.  
Le coeur de Tom s'emballe mais il résiste à la tentation de tout révéler.

 _Il faut que je reste calme, elle ne sait rien, elle ne peut rien contre moi._

Il se rappelle la façon dont Dennis Bishop tourne toujours les accusations contre lui à la dérision pour s'en sortir.  
Tom apprend, s'adapte, imite et mémorise à une vitesse spectaculaire. Tom Elvis Jedusor est plus qu'intelligent, _c'est un génie._

- **C'est vrai, je n'aime pas Billy mais je n'ai personnellement rien contre son lapin.** ( il rajoute plus doucement parce qu'Amy Benson réussit immanquablement à attendrir les adultes quand elle devient toute douce) **Mademoiselle, je n'ai pas pendu l'animal.**

La femme est charmée par son ton. C'est la première fois qu'il lui parle d'une façon si douce, si fragile. Pareil à un enfant normal. Elle le croit presque.  
Mais bien qu'il lui chante une jolie mélodie, elle en perçoit la dissonnance. _Il n'y a que lui qui a pu le faire_. Sa voix claque dans la pièce comme un fouet qui s'abat sur la chair.

- ** _Arrête de mentir!_ Avant-hier tu t'es disputé avec lui devant tout le monde et, comme par hasard, son lapin meurt le lendemain?!**

Tom ne peut s'empêcher de tressaillir de peur en l'entendant. Malgré tout, ce n'est encore qu'un gosse confronté à la colère d'un adulte.

Puis, il se fige. Ses pensées filent comme des éclairs dans son crâne. Sa peur est littérallement digérer par un mélange dangereux de colère et de jalousie.

Pourquoi les matronnes s'adoucissent avec Amy Benson quand elle parle de cette façon, alors qu'avec lui, Mrs. cole n'en devient que plus dure?  
 _Pourquoi?_  
Si possible ses yeux n'en deviennent que plus sombres.

C'est la même chose qu'avant-hier, quand il s'est disputé avec Billy. " **Disputé** " est un joli mot pour dire que Stubbs lui avait collé son poing dans la figure.

Si sa puissance ne l'avait pas soigné, Tom en aurai encore le nez cassé.  
Ce jour là, lorsque Billy l'avait traité pour la énième fois de " _ **Taré"** _Tom avait pris son courage à deux mains et l'avait insulté de " ** _porc_** ". Jamais encore auparavant l'autre ne l'avait frappé.  
Bien qu'il ne se gênait pas pour l'insulté, lui volé ses affaires et le viré de leur chambre, il avait trop peur de Jedusor et des phénomènes étranges autour de lui pour lever la main sur le lui. Mais il était dans la cour avec ses amis tout autour et si il laissait couler, ses amis le verrait comme un faible. Alors, il avait frapper Tom.

Les surveillantes étaient juste en face d'eux. _Elles ont tout vue mais n'ont rien dit._

 _On m'a blessé, frappé devant tout le monde_. _**Personne n'est intervenu**_.

Il s'est senti si humilié, si délaissé.

 _Je suis sur que si c'était moi qui l'aurait frappé, j'aurai eu droit a une punition corporelle._ **Coup de canes ou flagellation.**

 _ **Pourquoi ?**_

Il serre les dents. Ses yeux impossiblement noir clouent sur place la directrice. Elle recule comme si elle avait été giflée.  
La voix de l'enfant est l'extrême opposée de ce qu'il ressent. Plus douce encore qu'avant , posée et toujours aussi mielleusement polie.

- **Mademoiselle,c'est vrai que nous nous sommes disputés** (un petit sourire s'hisse sur les lèvres du garçon pale. Parce que si il ne sourit pas, si il ne se contrôle pas, il ne pourra plus jouer le gentil innocent) **mais de nouveau, le lapin n'a rien avoir dans tout ça**.

C'est au tour de la femme d'avoir peur. Cet enfant la terrifie. Plus il grandit, plus il lui semble dangereux.  
Elle jette un rapide coup d'oeil sur la canne qui repose sagement dans un coin du bureau. Elle persiste. Elle refuse de se laisser effrayer _par un gamin de huit_ _ans!_

- **Ne fait pas l'idiot, Jedusor! Tu as tué le lapin de Billy Stubbs parce que tu savais que il y tenait! Je sais que tu** n'étais **pas à l'extérieur avec les autres hier soir. Sans oublier que la cage de l'animal est dans la chambre que tu partages avec Billy.**

 _Oh_. Elle a actuellment remarqué qu'il n'était pas là? Elle ne soucie jamais de lui mais le surveille sans aucun répit. Elle se méfie de lui sans arrêt.

Il fait de son mieux pour mouler sa voix en quelque chose de terriblement candide. Comme il a vu les tout petits le faire quand ils enchantent les plus grands avec leurs questions innocentes. Sa rage le fait mentir sans plus aucune hésitation.

- **Mais comment aurai-je pu le pendre à cette poutre? C'est dix fois trop haut pour ma taille, même avec une chaise! Et, il n'y a pas de verroux à notre porte, tout le monde peut facilement entrer dans notre chambre, _non_ _?_**

- **Tu n'étais pas dehors avec les autres!**

Le mensonge qui suit roule sur sa langue avec une facilité déconcertante.

 **-Il faisait sombre et j'étais à l'écart des autres. Vous ne m'avez juste pas vu.**

D'énervement, elle lui crie maintenant dessus.

\- **_Tu n'es qu'un vil petit menteur!_ Tu sais bien qu'avant de rentrer dans le hall je vérifie que personne ne reste dehors. J'ai compté et il ne manquait que _toi_ et Marceau Ire!**

Elle finit sa tirade en se levant pratiquement de son siège et en abattant ses deux mains sur le bureau qui tremble sous la force employée.  
Elle espérait le faire réagir avec ce mouvement brusque mais elle n'obtient qu'un regard sombre et un calme frigide.

Tom abandonne toute prestance.

 _ça ne sert à rien de faire comme les autres orphelins_. La femme ne s'attendrira pas pour lui. Quoiqu'il fasse ça ne sera que colère et suspicion. Hurlements et mots venimeux. Il abandonne son ton doucereux comme il se délesterai d'un masque inutil et particulièrement vil.

Durant une seconde glacial, il réfléchit à ce qu'il va dire avant de répondre platement.

- ** _Vraiment_? Vous avez dû mal compter, j'étais là.**

- **Non, tu n'étais pas là.**

- **Si je n'étais pas là, pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas cherché, alors?**

- **Jedusor, tu restes la plupart du temps à l'intérieur, je savais que tu n'étais pas dehors et c'est moi qui pose les questions.**  
 **As-tu tué le lapin de Billy?**

- **Non, mademoiselle Cole. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. j'étais dans les rangs. Peut-être que je suis venu après que vous ayez finis de nous compter?**

- _ **Ne me mens pas!**_

- **Je vous assure que je ne mens pas. Comment aurai-je pu atteindre la poutre et avec quoi aurai-je égorgé l'animal?**

 **-Avec un couteau de la cuisine!**

 **-Je ne sais même pas où ils sont rangés et je ne sais toujours pas comment j'aurai attaché le lapin à la poutre.**

Exaspérée et sans la moindre idée de comment Tom a, en effet, pu suspendre l'animal au plafond, elle fait un vague signe vers la porte comme pour chasser un moustique persistant . A ce stade, elle sait qu'il n'avouera rien et sa présence lui met les nerfs à vif.

 **-Je n'ai plus besoin de toi. tu peux partir.**

Tom se lève lentement, Il est trop en colère pour être soulagé de s'en sortir sans aucunes punitions.  
Il veut faire souffrir cette femme.

 _Pourquoi ne m'aime t'elle pas ?_

 _Pourquoi elle me traite si différement des autres enfants?_

 **Il veut lui faire du mal.**

La porte s'ouvre avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. C'est Billy Stubbs.

Le roux a l'air terrifié. Il a des cernes noires, par une nuit remplie de cauchemars, qui ornent des yeux rougis par trop de larmes versées.  
Et Tom ne sait pas trop ce qu'il lui prends. Par impuslion, par curiosité, par envie de se défouler... il lache prise sur sa puissance qui s'abat sur le pauvre garçon. D'un coup, le voilà dans la tête du roux.

 _Où est-ce que **ce porc** est allé dormir, hier soir ? Et pourquoi n'est-il pas revenu?_

Il voyage entre des vortex de sons et d'images. _Voit le lapin osciller dans le vide_. Respire une bouffée des émotions de Billy: terreur et tristesse avant d'aller plus loin. Il attrape un souvenir d'hier soir à la volée, comme il attraperai une balle de baseball lancée avec force.  
 _Stubbs s'en va dormir dans la chambre de deux de ses amis. Parce qu'il a peur. Parce qu'il sait que le coupable est Tom **et parce qu'il cauchemarde a l'idée d'être pendu comme son lapin.**_

Tom, ayant ses réponses, sort du cerveau de l'autre mais ne s'arrête pas un seul instant de réfléchir.

En vrai, il sait pourquoi Mademoiselle Cole et toutes les personnes qu'il ai jamais rencontré le traitent différement. Au fond d'eux, ils ont tous un peu peur de lui et jusqu'à maintenant, il a toujours été polis et sage dans l'espoir qu'ils n'aient plus peur de lui.  
Mais aujourd'hui, il réalise que cette crainte n'a pas que des désavantages.

Parce qu'après tout, si c'est la peur qui a amené Billy à fuir leur chambre pour dormir autre part alors, il y a des chances que si il le terrifie _juste assez..._

Il adorerait avoir une chambre pour lui tout seul.

 _Je dois faire ça bien. il faut que même si Mrs Cole m'entende elle ne puisse rien me dire_.

Jedusor pose sa main sur l'épaule de Billy. Le roux sursaute parce qu'il ne veut pas être touché _par ce monstre, **ce taré...**_  
Et puis, il parle:

- **Oh, bonjour _Billy._** ( Tom cherche ses mots, se rappelle du cauchemar dans la tête de l'autre garçon) **Je suis désolé pour ton lapin, j'espère que ça** **n'arrivera _à personne d'autre_.**

L'orphelin le regarde pétrifié, se voit déjà pendu à la poutre.

\- **Qu-Quoi?!**

- **Oui, j'espère que ça n'arrivera à personne d'autre de trouver son animal pendu comme toi. Tu avais compris autre chose?**

Les doigts du brun s'enfonce un peu plus dans l'épaule de l'autre enfant.

- **N-non.**

- **Enfin je comprendrai _très bien_** (il insiste fortement sur le " ** _très bien_** " ) **si tu décidais de changer de chambre. Je sais que ça risque de te rappeler ton lapin si tu restes dans la notre. Après tout ,c'est là où il y avait sa cage.**

Billy Stubbs n'a que huit ans et est loin d'être aussi intelligent que Tom, mais en cet instant, tout est clair pour lui _comme du crystal._

Il se dégage du brun avec précipitation et demande rapidement à Mademoiselle Cole de changer de chambre.

Les yeux sévères de la femme observe les deux garçons. Si un enfant peut le faire alors il est évident qu'elle discerne également la menace dissimulée dans le ton de Jedusor. Elle refuse de le laisser gagner ainsi. _il tue un animal et en plus de s'en sortir sans être punis, il récupère une pièce pour lui tout seul?_ **_Ce_ _gosse..._** Mais elle ne veut pas non plus laisser _le pauvre Billy_ seul avec **_lui_** , encore une nuit de plus.

 _-_ **Très bien Stubbs. Puisque j'ai pu voir ce matin que Jedusor et Marceau Ire ont dormis dans la même chanmbre hier sans aucun problème cela restera ainsi ,et toi, tu iras dormir à la place de Ire avec Scheppers.**

 _Elle regarde Tom avec une lueur de triomphe._


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteur: L'Univers ainsi que les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais je les emprunte quand même pour cette histoire ( j'adore Dynoro, Gigi D'Agostino - In My Mind alors j'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant cette chanson en boucle) Au fait! je vous souhaite (un peu trop tard) un Joyeux Noêl ! Et une Bonnne Nouvelle année! (un peu plus tôt).**

Reviens une fois de plus

 _ **Le 31 juillet 1998, à 11h10,Harry jette un coup d'œil vers la Gazette du Sorcier qui est roulée en boule au pied de la table, là où il l'a balancé hier soir.**_

 _Est-ce qu'il l'a lu? Bien sur que oui._  
 _Est-ce qu'il veut en parler? Bien sur que non._

 _Il a l'impression que cette boule de papier le nargue._

 _Sous son titre provocateur et irritant et sous la photo du "Vainqueur", le journal parle brièvement des endroits où a été vu pour la dernière fois Harry avant qu'il ne disparaisse de la vue de tous.S'ensuit alors des théories grotesques et pour la plupart offensantes sur les raisons de sa disparition et sur sa présente localisation._

 _Des gens qu' Harry n'avait jamais vu jusqu'alors, jamais vu, y certifient le connaitre et ajoute leur grain de sel aux rumeurs qui courrent déjà à son sujet._

 _"- Depuis la fin de la Bataille à Poudlard, Harry est tombé en dépression, je pense qu'il s'est suicidé.",_

 _"-Je ne crois pas qu'il s'est tué, je le connais bien, moi, ce garçon! Si vous-voulez mon avis, il est tombé amoureux d'une mangemort et il s'est enfuit avec elle pour éviter qu'elle se fasse emprisonner! Il est surement en France où un truc du genre...",_

 _"- Pourquoi celui-qui-a-survécu est parti? C'est évident, non!?_  
 _Tant de personnes sont mortes dans cette foutue guerre! Et ne parlons même pas de la Bataille Finale! Mon pauvre fils a péri sous un maléfice des plus vils juste avant que Potter ne joue le mort dans les bras de Vous-Savez-Qui! Et n'oubliez pas que le Seigneur de Ténèbres a régné tranquillement sur le monde Magique pendant des mois ,alors que Potter s'est contenté de filer on ne sait où, en nous laissant sous leur joug!_  
 _Je vais vous dire ,moi, il est parti parcqu'il n' a pas achevé le sorcier noire assez vite, tant de monde est mort par sa faute. Bien sur qu'il n'ose plus se montrer! ",_

 _"-Je ne sais pas pourquoi il n'est pas là et, pour dire la vérité, je m'en moque de ses raisons! Il est temps qu'il revienne._ _Nous avons besoin de lui, qu'il fasse un discours, qu'il nous guide! Je voudrai qu'il vienne parler de tout nos morts, nous nous sommes battus jusqu'à la fin parce qu'il était là, parce qu'il représentait un espoir aussi fin soit-t'il de s'en sortir. C'est pour ça que c'est imlportant pour moi, qu'il vienne honorer ceux tués durant cette guerre."_

 _Ses phrases tournent en boucle dans le crâne du sorcier. C'est comme si ces gens avaient envahis son esprit pour répéter sans cesse ces mêmes phrases en un dialogue de sourd._

 _Après la première page, une liste de Noms s'était déroulée devant ses yeux en deux colonnes. Les noms étaient enchantés pour monter en haut de la page et disparaitre avant de ré-apparaitre tout en bas en un cycle sans fin. La première colonne était pour les "Victimes de la guerre" et la deuxième pour" les mangemorts décédes".Harry fut frappé par l'idée qu'ils ont dû enchanter cette liste pour la simple raison qu'ils n'avaient pas la place, à la base, pour marquer tout les noms avec quatres pages entières à disposition._

 _Sur cette partie là de la Gazette, le brun ne s'est pas trop attardé._

 _Une petite voix à l'intérieur de lui l'a traité de "Lâche" et il a tourné les quatres pages, presque totalement noircit par tout les prénoms qui y défilés, en vitesse._

 _A la sixième page, une photo de Kingsley Shacklebolt, le nouveau premier ministre, siégée au milieu d'un texte opaque. Une conférence avait apparement été tenue et des décisions avaient été prises._

 _Pour résumer, le gourvernement sorcier d'Angleterre avait voté un nombre non-néligables de lois après plus d'un mois de délibération._  
 _Tout cela dans le but d'éviter l'ascension d'un nouveau mage noir ainsi qu'un notre massacre._

 _Bien qu'Harry est d'accord que certainne mesure doive être prise, il n'adhère pas du tout avec ce qui a été décidé._

 _Mais il est aussi bien conscient qu'il n'a pas son mot à dire. Après tout, si il s'est enfermé ici pour ignorer le monde, il n'a pas à se plaindre si le monde l'ignore aussi. C'est comme quand on ne vient pas voter et qu'on se plaint après de du nouveau dirigeant élu!_

 _Bref, la première loi, oblige toute la population sorcière, mis à part les Aurors et quelques membres éminents du gouvernement, à poser une restriction sur leurs baguettes. Cette restriction empêche tout sort qui pourrait blesser un être vivant sévèrement d'être lancé._

 _La deuxième cible tout les objets, livres, artefacts où autre, qui auraient une quelconque relation avec la magie noire. Une fois qu'un tel objet est signalé, il doit être détruit. Cela inclut les livres d'histoire qui ne parlent qu'en passant de sorts maléfiques._

 _La troisième est à propos des créatures dîtes :"Ténèbreuses".Il fut déterminé que puisque certainnes d'entres-elles ont aidé Voldemort, leur espèces est donc prône à la révolution et donc dangereuse pour la population magique._  
 _Les Géants, les Loups-garous et les Trolls doivent être identifiés et capturés pour qu'on leur pose un Traceur puis ils peuvent être relâchés. Les vampires ne réchappent à cette loi que d'un cheveux._

 _Toutes les potions qui peuvent nuire à autruis sont interdites._  
 _Le Polynectar est également prohibé. Car des mangemorts l'ont utilisé pour usurper des identités, comme l'a fait Barty Croupton Jr._

 _Lors de l'apprentissage à Poudlard, il est aussi proscrit de mentionner tout les mages noires ayant existé._

 _Pas de Voldemort, pas de Grindelwald pas de Morgane la Fée. Pour qu'ils ne servent pas d'exemple aux enfants._

 _Tout ceux coupables de magie noires sans en avoir l'autorisation du gouvernement doivent être emprisonnés, et si, ils n'ont pas de raisons valables; éxécutés. Loi qui est active à partir de ce 31 juillet._

 _Et enfin la seule loi qu'Harry apprécie vraiment: Plus aucun Détracteur ne sera utilisé pour garder Azkaban._

 _Cette réforme comprenant ces 7 lois est nommée: Renforcement Contre l'Obscurité. La RCO._

 _Ensuite la Gazette du Sorcier mentionne une Cérémonie en hommage aux morts , le 6 aout. Harry n'a pu s'empêcher de grimacer qu'en il a lu que Shackebolt avait dit espérer qu'il soit là d'ailleurs._  
 _Entre le 31 juillet et le 6 aout, de nombreux mangemorts ayant été attrapés seront jugés. Le nom Malfoy lui a presque sauté aux yeux et avec désespéroir, il s'avoua enfin qu'il n'avait pas encore fini de jouer son rôle de "Sauveur". Il doit éclaircir les malentendus sur les Malfoys, et... pense le jeune adulte, sur Severus Rogue._

 _A la dernière page, dans un coin oublié, un miniscule article parlait de Grindelwald mort à Nurmengard. Une cachette emplis d'artefacts maléfiques y aurait été retrouvée. Le brun aux yeux verts n'a donné à l'article qu'un seul coup d'oeil avant d'écraser le journal pour en faire une boulette._

 _Il marmonne d'une façon assez puéril, il l'admet._

 _-Oui, mione' j'ai lu le foutu déchet que t'appelle journal..._

 _Hermione le fixe une seconde avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches._

 _-Alors? Tu vas participer à la Cérémonie?_

 _ **Le 1 janvier 1935, à 10 h 10, quand Tom remonte les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre, il le fait avec entrain.**_

Malgré ce que pense Mademoiselle Cole, Tom n'est pas déçu de devoir partager sa chambre avec Marceau. Il en est même très heureux et le froid qui rampe dans la bâtisse n'arrive même pas à entamer la chaleureuse satisfaction qui l'emplit en cet instant.

 _Partager la chambre avec Marceau sera comme la partager avec personne_.L'orphelin ne pense de toute manière à rien, _ce n'est qu'un légume sans émotions_. Et si jedusor se trompe sur son cas, alors il vaut mieux qu'il l'ait à l'oeil pour éviter qu'Ire le dénonce à la directrice.

L'enfant ignore les murmures des autres orphelins qui le poursuivent jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme la porte de sa chambre.

Marceau Ire est toujours là. Assis sur l'ancien lit de Billy, et avec encore sur lui ** _la dégoutante_ **chemise de celui-ci. Tom arque un sourcil.

 _Ne ressent-il pas le froid?_

- **Ire, Mademoiselle Cole a décidé que tu dormirais dorénavant avec moi. Il faut que tu prennes tes affaires pour les ramener ici.**

Le plus petit ne réagit pas, ses yeux incroyablement verts perdus dans un autre monde.  
Tom émet un son entre un sifflement et un claquement de langue. Il a l'habitude d'être ignoré mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il aime ça.  
 _ **Cet idiot** ne comprend vraiment rien?_ _Hier, il m'a bien compris quand je lui ai dit d'aller se coucher_.

- **Alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends?**

Pas de réponses, pas de réactions. Enragé, Tom se déplace rapidement, sa main attrape avec vitesse le bras de l'autre enfant et le relève brusquement. Ce n'est que quand il se rappelle de l'histoire du policier avec l'oreille arrachée qu'il le relâche.  
Marceau reste là où il est, debout comme un piquet.

 _Peut-être qu'un ordre plus simple serai plus facile à comprendre pour lui._

- **Va chercher tes affaires _et ramène-les ici._**

Surpris mais sans le montrer, Tom regarde l'autre enfin réagir.  
Marceau hoche la tête comme un peu perdu avant de presque trébucher dans ses propres pieds, pieds qui sont d'ailleurs nus contre le sol glacial note Jedusor,et d'atteindre la porte.

- _ **Arrête-toi.**_

A son plus grand plaisir, l'orphelin lui obéit de nouveau. L'enfant aux yeux verts lui fait un peu penser au conte du Monstre de Frankenstein.  
Son professeur leur en a parlé en classe. Dans le roman c'est un monstre trés intelligent, mais dans les long-métrages que l'adulte a vu, c'est un être d'une extrême stupidité, qui ne parle pas ou en tout cas, pas très bien. Il obéit à tout ce que dit son créateur jusqu'à ce que celui-ci l'abandonne. Tom adorerait aller au cinéma pour voir Frankenstein.  
Sa ton s'adoucit un peu lorsqu'il reprend.

- **Habille-toi d'abord.**

Marceau se tourne de nouveau vers l'armoire et prends les habits de Billy Stubbs pour s'habiller.

Cette simple action fait sourire Tom _. Pour une fois que c'est n'est pas à lui qu'on pique des habits._


	7. Chapter 7

**Note de l'auteur:** **L'Univers ainsi que les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais je les emprunte quand même pour cette histoire.**

Reviens une fois de plus

 **Le 31 juillet 1998, 11h30, une vague de chaleur s'infiltre dans la maison par les fenêtre explosées et par la porte ouverte.**

 _Harry est assis sur le seuil de celle-ci, les jambes étendues à l'extérieur et l'épaule droite appuyée contre l'encadrement en bois de la porte ouverte._

 _Derrière lui Hermione ramasse les bouteilles en miettes avec des soupires de plus en plus audibles."-Alors? Tu vas participer à la Cérémonie?"_  
 _lui-avait'elle demandé. Il ne lui avait pas dit non, il lui avait juste dit:"-Je n'en ai pas envie"._

 _Elle s'est emballée, bien sur qu'elle s'est emballée, pense Harry. Elle a essayé de le convaincre avec tout un tas de raisons d'y aller._  
 _"-Ca te fera du bien de voir du monde."_  
 _"-Beaucoup de gens ont besoin de toi Harry."_  
 _"-Les rumeurs sur toi s'arrêteront"_  
 _..._

 _Le jeune sorcier lui avait répondut de la même manière;"-Je n'en ai pas envie"._

 _Hermoine s'est ensuite mise en colère et l'a réprimandé avec une voix bien sèche alors qu'il l'a fixé avec des yeux de poissons morts. Puis son amie s'est calmée. Maintenant elle range la bâtisse sans plus rien dire. Harry Potter suppose que c'est sa manière à elle de bouder._  
 _D'habitude elle s'isole des autres quand elle râle mais, non, elle va pas lui donner cette satisfaction là aujourd'hui._

 _La lumière éclabousse les morceaux de verre qui scintillent sur le sol sale. les chaussures de Ron viennent en écraser quelques uns alors qu'il se décide à agir. Il se penche contre sa petite-amie pour lui murmurer quelques mots apaisants avant de se diriger vers son ami._

 _Ses longues jambes enjambent celle de Potter et il vient s'accroupir à ses côtés._

 _Il y a un silence tendus où les deux garçons regardent la fôrét .Puis, Ron renifle un instant et avec l'impulsivité qu'il lui est propre, il s'écrie sans aucune retenue._

 _-Mec, par la barbe de Merlin, tu pues plus qu'un troll!_

 _Embarrassé, le brun sent ses joues chauffer et espère que sa peau est assez bronzée pour dissimuler sa rougeur._  
 _Les deux amis se jettent un coup d'oeil avant d'éxploser de rire._

 _La tension entre eux se brise et Harry continue de rire sans trop savoir pourquoi. Après tout, il n'y a rien de marrant à savoir qu'on pue après ne pas s'être lavé depuis des jours. Mais ça lui fait du bien._

 _-Alors, c'est à toi la maison?_

 _Harry se calme un peu et jette un regard circulaire sur le batiment._

 _-Oui, je l'ai acheté avec l'héritage de mes parents._

 _Ron s'écrie une nouvelle fois:_

 _-La chance!(le roux s'arrête en comprenant, trop tard, sa maladresse) Merde! Je voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Bien sur, ça ne remplacera pas tes parents...(Ron sait bien qu'il risque de s'enfoncer si il en dit plus, alors il change d'approche et Harry le laisse faire)Je veux dire, regarde_  
 _moi! Je parie que je vivrai encore chez ma mère dans cinq ans et toi, tu as déjà ta propre maison!_

 _Le Sauveur du monde magique lui accorde un sourire. Depuis la fin de la guerre, la mort de ses parents lui semble de moins en moins importante._  
 _Il réalise seulement maintenant que quand il pensait à eux, c'était plutôt à un rêve qu'il pensait. Pas aux personnes elles-mêmes._  
 _Même si ils se sont sacrifiés pour lui, il ne les a jamais connus et il n'a donc pour eux que de la reconnaissance et pas d'affection._  
 _Mais il aurait voulu..._

 _Quant il était enfant, ils symbolisaient pour lui l'amour et la sécurité et ce qu'il reprochait à Voldemort c'était de lui avoir enlevé ce rêve.C'est seulement après avoir perdu tant de gens qu'il aimait comme Sirius, Remus, Fred,Dumbledore, et même Rogue, qu'il le réalise. La douleur n'est pas la même._

 _Weasley ne se décourage pas devant le nouveau silence._

 _-En parlant de ta maison, désolé pour tes fenêtres quelques Réparo devrai arranger ça._

 _Le brun glousse de nouveau et il enlève avec le dos de sa main les gouttes de sueurs qui s'aggluttinent sur son front à cause de la température estivale._  
 _Le roux le regarde sans comprendre. Dans ses yeux bleus, bleu comme la mer qui lèche les plages du Caraîbes, se reflète un Harry qui rit avec la tête renversée._

 _Le sorcier se retient tant bien que mal de rire plus fort encore. Car cela sonnerai plus hystérique que joyeux, il le sait._

 _Les fenêtres! Les fenêtres!? La dernière de ses préoccupations, vraiment! C'est tellement grotesque que c'est hilarant._

 _il se calme rapidement. Trop rapidement. C'est comme si on avait tourné un interrupteur pour caler son rire dans sa gorge._

 _-Laisse les fenêtres là où elles sont, Ron..._

 _-Harry?_

 _Le ton de Ron est plus sérieux et plus fragil aussi. C'est ce ton qui amène Potter à le regarder avec attention._  
 _Ce n'est que maintenant qu'il réalise que son ami a les traits tout aussi tirés que lui. Ce n'est plus un enfant, ce n'est plus un adolescent et c'est même plus qu'un adulte. C'est quelqu'un qui en a trop vu et qui en a trop fait. Tout aussi lasse du monde que l'est Harry._

 _-Retourne au Terrier avec nous._

 _Sans trop y avoir réfléchis, le sorcier se trouve entrain d'acquièscer._  
 _Il y a vingt minutes à la même demande il aurait dit non. Mais le temps avance, change, et comment Harry peut-il rester un point fixe dans ce courant en perpétuel mouvement?_

 _Ses amis avaient besoin de lui, tout autant qu'il avait surement besoin d'eux._

 _Il y a vingt minutes, il avait l'esprit moins lucide qu'à présent, et il sait bien qu'il ne doit pas s'embourber dans ses émotions négatives trop longtemps. De la même manière qu'on ne barbote pas dans des sables mouvants._

 _Une heure plus tard, après une bonne douche, Harry a saisit ses maigres affaires en plus de la lettre d'Hermione, de la Gazette des Sorciers et de la lettre qu'il n'a pas encore ouverte et qu'il a reçu avec celle d'Hermione. Tout les trois, ils partent sans regarder en arrière._

 _Dans un autre monde, il aurait peut-être aussi saisit la lettre qui lui offre un poste d'Auror ainsi que son "diplôme" de Poudlard envoyé par la poste._

 _Dans un autre monde seulement._

 _Ici, il s'est résolu à vivre son présent mais pas encore son future._

 **Le 6 janvier 1935, 18h00, Jedusor s'est installé à sa table habituelle.**

La chaise en bois sur laquelle il s'asseoit est toujours aussi dure, vieille et branlante.

La salle où tout les orphelins mangent est toujours aussi propre, grise et glauque.

Le garçon regarde son plateau un instant.

Son diner est toujours le même que celui que l'on sert tout les dimanches: des haricots blancs à la tomate.

Tom lève les yeux pour fixer l'enfant assis juste en face de lui. Marceau Ire est le seul changement notable dans ses habitudes.  
Le plus petit des deux est assis d'une façon étrange. Là où Tom a le dos droit,les mains bien sagement posées sur la table devant lui, Marceau est ramassé sur lui-même et ne semble pas savoir quoi faire de ses deux mains. _Ou même de ses deux bras, à la réfléxion._

Cela fait maintenant six jours qu'il mange avec lui, six jours où il a l'impression de manger avec son monstre de Frankenstein personnel.

Si il ne lui dis rien, Ire ne fait rien. Il reste immobil comme une statue. Dans un sens, le garçon aux yeux verts le fascine parce que c'est un être humain qui ne le crains pas. Qui ne l'écarte pas. Qui ne le trouve pas _étrange_.C'est un être humain qui est depuis six jours à ses côtés. **_Il est juste si proche_**.

 _ **Plus atteignable pour lui que personne d'autre ne l'a jamais été.**_

D'un autre côté, Tom veut plus qu'une simple carcasse qui lui obéit. Il voudrait discuter, et, même si il trouve ça vraiment gamin, il voudrait rouler dans la neige, faire des batailles de boule de neige et jouer avec un autre.

Mais Marceau Ire est vivant sans vraiment l'être. Il est quelqu'un mais n'est personne.

Son existence est pour Tom, _ce qu'est une croûte pour une plaie._

Dans un sens, il le soulage un peu de sa solitude. Les coups d'oeils appuyés des autres orphelins le dérangent moins. Il prête aussi moins attention à ce qu'ils disent sur lui, aux rumeurs malicieuses qui se propagent de table en table.  
Sa table à lui n'est plus totalement vide. Il n'a plus à s'asseoir seul face à des enfants qui prennent leur place par groupes de dix.  
Toutefois, Marceau irrite, gratte ses nerfs.

Il n'y aucun sentiments de fierté à s'asseoir à côté d'un imbécil. Sa compagnie silencieuse est vide de sens. Il n'est là que parce que il lui a dit de descendre pour diner. Il n'est là que parce qu'il répète les mouvements de Tom comme un nouveau-né. Il ne peut pas discuter avec lui, il ne peut pas jouer avec lui.

 ** _D'un autre point de vue, ce garçon frêle ne fait qu'approfondir son sentiment de solitude_. **

Agacé, Jedusor dépose brutalement sa cuillière contre la table en bois. Marceau ne réagit pas, ses bras pendent inutilement dans le vide.  
Alors, le plus grand des deux fait ce bruit qu'il émet quant il est irrité. Entre un sifflement et un claquement de langue avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de lui cracher un seul mot avec hostilité.

 _ **-Mange.**_

 _Et Marceau se met à manger._


	8. Chapter 8

**Note de l'auteur:** **L'Univers ainsi que les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais je les emprunte quand même pour cette histoire. Bonsoir, j'annonce déjà que pour le prochain chapitre, je compte écrire plus sur le temps de Tom/Marceau(Harry).Par conséquent la partie de l'année 1998 sera raccourcie mais paradoxalement plus de réponses vous sera donné quant au pourquoi**

 **de l'instabilité émotionnelle d'Harry à cette époque.**

Reviens une fois de plus

 _ **Le 5 aôut 1998 à 13h00, harry ne voit plus rien**_.

 _Noir sur Noir.,Est-il aveugle? Il ne voit plus rien._

 _Et la lumière fut. Douce et pur, un seul jet qui se verse sur la couverture d'un livre._

 _Harry avance d'un pas, une mauvaise impression qui lui plombe l'estomac._  
 _Dans ce néant au contour flouté, il n'y a que le livre et le pilier en ruine surlequel il repose._

 _Harry avance de deux pas._

 _Il a la nausée._

 _Sous le rayon lumineux, le cuir rugueux de la couverture noire scintille. Il en est presque éblouit._  
 _Harry avance d'un seul et dernier pas. Ses orteils touchent la base du pilier. Un pilier qui devait être à l'origine blanc mais avec le temps et la crasse, il est d'un jaune maladif. Le marbre a comme été fendu en deux par la foudre. Le livre y repose précairement, près à tomber au moindre mouvement._

 _L'estomac d'Harry se soulève. Quelque chose ne va pas. Il a le gout de la bile sous sa langue et il se sent mal._  
 _Une mauvaise émotion lui retourne l'estomac. Sa main moite se lève et ses doigts effleurent la couverture froide. Il a l'impression de caresser les écailles froides d'un serpent._  
 _Il soulève le livre mais tout lui semble plus flou. Il y a quelque chose d'écris dessus, il le sait._

 _Mais les lettres se dissolvent devant ses yeux._

 _Il y a un trou dans le cuir. Un énorme trou avec des craquelures tout autour. Pareil à des tentacules sombres. Pareil à un soleil noir._  
 _Trempé de sueur, Harrry peut enfin lire ce qui y est écrit: Tom Elvis Jedusor._

 _Ses mains tremblantes lâchent le livre du mort, qui tombe si lentement, qui l'en défie le temps._  
 _Le journal intime heurte le sol noir et des craquelures similaires aux siennes apparaissent par terre._

 _Le sol vibre, craque et crisse. S'ouvre en dessous des pieds du garçon comme l'aurait fait la bouche du Kraken._

 _Harrry hurle comme un damné._

 _Il chute bien trop vite. Il n'y a rien à quoi se retenir. Le sang pulse dans ses veines. Il a la terrible peur que son coeur s'arrête._

 _-Harr-_

 _Il ressent l'aigreur de la culpabilité._

 _Je l'ai tué!_  
 _Il se sent mal. Dégouté par lui-même._

 _-Harry!_

 _J'ai tué Voldemort!_

 _Il est tellement en colère. Contre tous, contre lui-même._  
 _Contre les vivants, contre les morts. Contre Voldemort!_

 _Comment a-t'il pu mourir sous sa main ? Un simple adolescent qui met fin au plus grand des Seigneurs des Ténèbres?_

 _POURQUOI EST-IL MORT?!_

 _-HARRY!_

 _Le survivants se réveille en sursaut, un hurlement coincer dans sa gorge._

 _Ses yeux grands ouverts tombent sur ceux, bleus, de Ron._

 _-Ca va Harry?_

 _Le roux relache sa prise sur l'épaule du brun pour le laisser se relever._  
 _Il a une mine assez inquiète sur son visage. La voix qui lui répond est un plus faible et un plus granuleuse que d'habitude._  
 _Potter a les cordes vocales irrité espar trop de cris._

 _-Ca va, Ron. Quelle heure est-il ?_

 _Harry laisse glisser son regard sur la pièce. Il est au ministère de la magie, au département de la justice magique pour être plus précis._ _Dans le bureau d'un avocat de la défense._  
 _Le fauteuil surlequel il repose est niché dans un coin, face à la porte d'entrée et à côté d'une cheminée au feu éteint. Un peu plus loin, un bureau longe le mur à droite de la dîte porte, faisant face à plusieurs étagères remplies à craquer de dossiers énormes._

 _\- Le procés va démarrer dans dix minutes, mec. T'as encore eu un cauchemar?_

 _-Oui._

 _Harry se lève totalement, les jambes juste un peu tremblantes. Ses mains viennent enlever les plis de sa chemise alors qu'il prend une grande inspiration._

 _-Harry?_

 _-Quoi?_

 _-Tu veux qu'on en parle?_

 _Le brun soupire, fatigue et irritation courrant dans ses veines. Il jette un coup d'oeil à Weasley qui porte une expression de chien battu._

 _Il voudrait en parler. Oui, pendant un instant il hésite mais il ne peut pas._

 _Pas avec lui, pas avec Hermione. Pas avec ses amis. Si ce qu'il leur disait les amené à ne plus penser du bien de lui..._

 _-Non, Ron, merci. Où est l'avocat de Malfoy?_

 _Ron le dévisage un moment les lèvres pincées avant de lui répondre._

 _\- Il est parti il y a 15 minutes pour se préparer au procés, il ne voulait pas te réveiller.(son ami hésite, avec une retenu qu'il n'avait pas avec Harry avant la fin de la guerre. Le brun le remarque et ça lui fait un peu mal. Il sait que c'est de sa faute, il est devenu plus froid avec ses deux meilleurs amis ces derniers temps) écoute, je sais que c'est important pour toi d'épargner aux Malfoys la sentence d'Azkaban, mais ce n'est pas la peine de te surmener autant. Ca fait plus d'une semaine que tu ne dors presque pas et que tu travailles sans t'arrêter pour trouver des témoins et des preuves qui permetttrai de leur sauver la mise. Tu en as fait assez. Tu as besoin de te reposer. Hermione et moi on s'inquiète, tu sais?_

 _Un nouveau soupir, Harry se dirige vers la porte. Il esquisse tout de même un faible sourire à l'adresse du roux._  
 _Il sait qu'il pousse trop loin les limites de son corps. Dans le fauteuil, il serai plus juste de dire qu'il a perdu connaissance plutôt que qu'il s'est tout simplement endormit._

 _-Je sais, mais tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquièter. je veux juste sauver Narcissa et Draco. Narcissa m'a aidé à prétendre ma mort, sans elle je ne pense pas qu'on aurait gagné, quant à Draco... Tout n'est pas de sa faute, il a été forcé par les circonstances. Je ne veux pas qu'il paie toute sa vie pour ce qui n'est pas totalement sa faute._

 _Le roux hoche la tête et le suit en silence dans le couloir du ministère. Mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'en pense pas moins._

 _Il peut comprendre le besoin du sorcier à rectifier la moindre injustice. C'est Harry Potter, après tout._

 _Mais Harry a changé._

 _Il semble inapprochable et se tue au travail comme si il n'y avait plus de lendemain._  
 _Comme si il devait à tout prix s'occuper l'esprit._

 _Une distance se creuse entre le brun et le roux._  
 _Ron ne peut voir que le dos de Potter qui marche d'un pas pressé vers la salle où le procès va se dérouler._

 _C'est comme si Harry Potter cherche à se fuir._

 ** _le 6 janvier 1935, à 18h30, Tom a finit de manger._**

Il repose délicatement sa cuillère sur le bois de la table avant de reporter son attention sur Marceau.

Celui-ci se tient de nouveau les bras ballants avec en face de lui une assiette vide.

- **Prends ton assiette**.

Jedusor se tait un instant.

Avec l'expérience qu'il a accumulée durant ses quelques jours passés aux côtés du simplet, il sait maintenant comment s'y prendre avec lui.

Ses ordres doivent toujours être précis, simple et court. Une action à la fois.

Il se demande bien comment Scheppers faisait. Est-ce qu'il s'en occupait comme lui, où est-ce qu'il laissé Ire se débrouiller?  
Il jette un coup d'œil vers Scheppers. Il est assis avec son groupe d'amis habituels à faire des pitreries. Comme un clown amuserait la foule. L'orphelin ne semble pas se soucier du sort de Marceau qui dort maintenant avec le " **taré** ". _Non ce n'est pas lui._

- **Suit-moi.**

Non, ce n'ait pas Scheppers qui s'en occupait. Tom fouille dans sa mémoire, et se rappelle que madame Martha accompagnait Marceau Ire à la cafétéria. _Alors c'était elle..._

Jedusor se lève avec son propre plateau dans les mains et traverse la cafétéria bruyante avec les plus grandes enjambées que ses jeunes jambes  
lui permettent. Il sent des regards le suivre, s'accrocher à ses vêtements, à _ses moindres mouvements_. **_Il déteste ça._**  
Il sait que les autres enfants le jugent, parlent de lui derrière son dos.

L'enfant se retourne et de nombreux yeux se détournent mais d'autres restent. Le regard d'Amy Benson est fixé sur son corps avec une sorte de colère dégoutée. L'on dirait qu'elle dévisage un insecte particulièrement répugnant qu'il faut écraser et non pas un humain.

Marceau le rattrape bien vite et s'arrête à ses côtés comme une chien bien discipliné aux pieds de son maître.

Pour commencer, Tom n'est pas quelqu'un qui recule sous une attaque. Ce n'est qu'un enfant de huit ans alors, bien évidemment, devant les adultes où les adolescents, il obéit. Mais devant ceux de son âge, la situation est différente. Il est rancunier et défiant de nature.

Si il recule c'est parce qu'il estime que les gains ne vaut pas les risques. Avoir une personne à ses côtés, même si celle-ci n'est qu'un idiot, ne fait qu'amplifier sa témérité.

Sa posture se fait plus droite, ses yeux bruns s'assombrissent. Il interpelle Amy d'une voie claire et forte qui traverse toute la pièce.

- **Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça, _Benson?_**

Dés que les mots quittent ses lèvres, le garçon le regrette.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de chercher les problèmes? En plein milieu de la cafétéria où tout le monde mange et avec Mademoiselle Cole et les autres adultes qui surveillent? _Si quelque chose dérape, c'est lui qui prendra tout_.

 _Ce n'est pas parce que Marceau est avec moi, **qu'il faut que je devienne aussi un attardé.**_

La plupart des copines d'Amy se tournent vers lui, les yeux emplis de critiques. Mais c'est Benson qui se lève et qui s'avance vers lui.  
Les cheveux blonds de la fillette ont été tressés par l'une des matrones, lui donnant un air de fille toute propre et toute mignonne.  
Elle porte une expression renfrognée sur son visage qui rétrécissent ses deux yeux couleurs cacaos en deux fentes.

Elle se stoppe à seulement un mètre de lui, les orphelins assis autour d'eux se taisent. Ils assistent à la scène pareil à des rapaces qui attendent leur pitance. _A l'orphelinat Wool, tout le monde profite du malheur des autres._

- **Jedusor, c'est toi qui a tué le lapin de Billy.**

De la même manière que la directrice, elle ne demande pas, _elle accuse._

- **Non.**

Elle lui réponds aussi vite. Froide, horrifiée mais avec une lueur cruelle dans les yeux. Elle a peur de lui mais elle veut _qu'il souffre._  
 _Comment un monstre pareil peut exister? Qu'est-ce que l'animal a bien pu lui faire? **Rien!**_ Elle veut qu'il paie pour ce qu'il a fait.  
Sa voix aigue résonne dans la bâtisse en un cri de banshee.

- **SIIII! C'est toi, nous le savons tous! Et ce n'est pas parce que tu as dupé les adultes que tu réussiras avec nous. C'est dégoutant d'avoir tué ce lapin, Jedusor! Tu es dangereux, _t'es un taré_!**

Elle tourne la tête vers sa table, sa tresse balayant l'air avec son mouvement.

- _ **J'ai pas raison?!**_

Ses amies hochent la tête en unisson et quelque uns, aux tables voisines n'hésitent pas à dire " **oui"** haut et fort.

Tom qui les observe, aperçoit du coin de l'oeil Cole aux alentours. Comme avec Stubbs, elle fait semblant de ne rien voir et de ne rien entendre.

Il ricane, plus pour se moquer de lui-même et de ses délusions que de Benson. _Personne ne va t'aider ni Cole, ni Marceau, Tom!_

La fillette prend visiblement mal son ricanement. Elle revient à la charge avec plus de cruauté.

- **Ne le vois-tu pas Jedusor? _Personne ne veut de toi!_ On devrait tous te donner une leçon et t'apprendre à ne pas être aussi _monstrueux._**

Cette fois-ci, plus de monde ose montrer leur approbation. Amy fière d'elle sert les poings avec un large sourire sur le visage.

Quand à l'autre enfant, il ne dit plus rien. Son expression n'est qu'un masque de glace, froid et hostile.  
Ces mots l'ont profondément blessés, mais ce n'est qu'une blessure parmi tant d'autre.

Il tourne le dos à la fille et se présente au comptoire en métal de la cafète. Derrière lui Benson crache avec rage un " **_Ne m'ignore pas!"_** impérieux ** _._**

Une fois son plateau déposé, il se tourne résolument vers la sortie. La fillette lui balance une dernière phrase au visage avec moquerie.

- _ **C'est ça, fuit lâche**!_

Il se fige sur place. La haine le gelant plus efficacement que le froid qui rampe dans la bâtisse.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que Tom remarque que Marceau le suit toujours avec son propre plateau dans les mains.

Quelque chose en lui remue à ce simple fait et il peut de nouveau respirer et bouger.

- **Dépose ton plateau, Marceau.**

Le garçon aux yeux verts obéit sagement et quitte, par la suite, la salle avec lui.

Le couloire qu'ils traversent est aussi vide et misérable que le reste de l'orphelinat. La démarche du plus grand, rapide et silencieuse se cale avec le rytme du plus petit, plus lent et plus bruyant.

Une fois qu'ils débouchent vers le hall d'entrée où l'escalier qui mène aux étages supérieurs reposent, Tom tourne légérement la tête vers son compagnon.

- **L'école va bientôt commencer...**

 _Pensif sa voix s'attarde dans les airs._


	9. Chapter 9

**Note de l'auteur: L'Univers ainsi que les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais je les emprunte quand même pour cette histoire. La musique de DROELOE** \- **zZz** **n'ont plus et pourtant je la vous conseille.**

 **La partie avec seulement Harry est plus longue que prévue alors j'en fais un chapitre entier!**

Reviens une fois de plus

 ** _Le 6 aout 1998, Harry porte une robe longue de sorcier blanche nacrée, comme une perle d'huitre, avec une capuche assez profonde pour cacher sa tignasse brune et son front._**

 _Sous sa robe, il a un pantalon de cuir noir qui moule ses jambes parfaitement et sur son nez, il a un masque qui dissimule ses traits._

 _Finalement, Il est venu à la Cérémonie organisée par le premier ministre Kingsley Shacklebolt Il se serait senti coupable envers les morts si il n'était_  
 _pas venu et, ni Hermione, ni le monde Sorcier en général, n'aurait vu d'un très bon œil son absence._

 _La Cérémonie est divisée en deux grandes parties, la première est le bal masqué et la deuxième est la réelle commémoration à propement parler._ _Pour garder son temporaire anonymat et pour profiter d'un peu de calme, Harry à préférer ne pas venir accompagner de ses amis._

 _Il a promis au ministère de faire un discours pour la commémoration. Beaucoup de personnes le lui ont demandé et il s'est retrouvé incapable de refuser. Le temps passe à une vitesse folle et ses paumes deviennent de plus en plus moite. Il est plus que stressé devant l'idée de parler à tant de monde._ _Harry s'enfonce en peu plus dans la foule savourant le fait qu'aucun regard ne se glisse sur lui. Une fois qu'il aura finit son discours, il quittera la Cérémonie immédiatement. Depuis la fin de la guerre, l'attention publique est de plus en plus centrée sur lui. Il est comme une sorte de super-héros pour eux, Potter a l'impression d'être noyé sous la pression. Ils espèrent tous quelque chose de lui et, il a du mal à leur dire non._

 _Des masques de masquerade défilent sous ses yeux . Ils dansent malgré la chaleur, sous une musique douce mais entrainnante, mystérieuse._  
 _Une femme élégante avec une tête de licorne argentée danse avec un homme qui possède un masque brun courroné de gigantesques bois de cerf._  
 _Plus loin une petite fille habillée tout en blanc arrange les plumes de cygne, qui cache la partie supérieur de son visage, sous le regard de_  
 _ses deux parents aux figures découvertes._

 _le garçon se brasse un chemin au milieu de tout ces gens, normaux, ou déguisés en créature fantastiques._

 _La scène est comme féerique._  
 _Les robes colorées tournoient et caressent l'herbe pale, des rires hésitants, presque timides, résonnent à l'air libre. Une lumière frêle baigne l'endroit d'une_  
 _lueur nostalgique. Ils retrouvent la joie qu'ils avaient perdues._

 _Il arrive au pied de la plateforme surélevée au centre de la prairie, où se déroule le bal, et tend directement une pouche sombre à l'homme qui s'y tient à proximité._

 _L'homme est habillé élégamment, d'un pantalon droit en velour et d'une chemise à manche bouffante, le tout couplé d'un masque aux arabesques étranges. Il prend la pouche, la déverse dans le coffre à ses côtés en comptant chacune des pièces tombées._

 _\- Votre donation s'élève à 500 Gallions, c'est bien cela Monsieur?_

 _Harry hoche la tête, l'homme jette un coup d'œil à son visage dissimulé avant de demander :_

 _-Vous voulez que votre donation soit anonyme?_

 _Il hoche une deuxième fois la tête avant de s'éloigner en silence._

 _Ce bal masqué n'est en fait qu'un gala de charité. Si la Commémoration est tournée vers le passé, vers les morts, ce bal est tourné vers la vie, vers le futur._

 _Il faut réparer Poudlard, reconstruire les batiments détruit par les champs de batailles, ré-organiser le gouvernement et pour ça, il faut des fonds._

 _De loin, il repère un endroit délaissé par la foule et ses jambes l'y emmène. C'est un de ses nombreux bancs en pierre installés un peu partout dans la clairière, scuplté pour prendre la forme d'un buisson en fleurs. Quand le couple qui dansait juste devant se décale légérement, le sorcier se rend compte qu'il y a déjà une personne assise là-bas. Il hésite une seconde avant de se décider et de s'asseoir à son tour._

 _C'est une grande femme qui est à côté de lui. Il l'observe du coin de l'oeil pour être discret, mais ne réussit pas avec un grand succès._  
 _Ce n'est pas une surprise même avec sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry n'a jamais réussis à être "discret"._

 _La femme attrape son regard, lui fait un large sourire aux lèvres fermées. Elle ne porte pas de masque, il n'y a donc rien pour cacher sa beauté aux yeux du survivant. elle a des lèvres rouges sang, une peau un tantinet rosée, un nez fin et rond et des yeux bleus nuit qui cachent une profondeur insoupçonnée. Ses cheveux d' or sombre sont relevés en une queue qui laisse ses mèches ondulées retomber en un drapé soyeux sur son épaule._

 _Ses mains se posent sur ses genoux,Le tissus en soie beige clair de sa robe se froissant quelque peu par son mouvement._  
 _Sa voix est douce, chaleureuse et mature avec un petit accent étranger qui arrondis ses 'r'._  
 _Comme le feu de cheminée ronronnant de la salle commune des Gryffondors._

 _-Trop ennuyé par le bal?_

 _Harry est directement mis à l'aise par la femme._

 _Il la regarde plus franchement.Même avec ses deux meilleurs amis il se sent incomfortable, toujours sur les nerfs, toujours prêt à se mettre_  
 _en colère pour un rien..._

 _-Non, trop de monde._

 _Quelque chose l'a fait gloussé, son sourire s'élargit._

 _-Qui va au bal en espérant y trouver peu de monde?_

 _Harry lui retourne son sourire. Elle n'a pas tord._

 _-Moi, apparemment._

 _Les lèvres vermeilles s'étirent encore en un sourire de plus en plus ressemblant au chat du Cheschire. Elle lui tend calmement la main, main qu'Harry prend par automatisme._

 _-Je me nomme Arkael Varvara Dorov._

 _-Je..._

 _Potter hésite, il n'a pas envie de détruire l'atmosphère décontractée en déviolant son identité. Il a envie d'être lui et non pas le persona d'Harry James Potter. Mais il n'a pas non plus envie de lui mentir. Il racle sa gorge, cherche quelque chose à dire et ne trouve rien._

 _Arkael lâche sa main tannée et lui offre un autre sourire. Avant de désigner son masque d'un doigt en décrivant un cercle imaginaire dans le vide._

 _-Ce n'est rien je comprends. Le masque, tout ça, tu veux garder ton anonymat._

 _Soulagé, Harry se positionne plus confortablement.A travers ses habits, il peut sentir le froid rafraichissant de la pierre._

 _-Merci._

 _Il veut continuer de parler alors il trouve le premier sujet qui lui traverse la tête._

 _-Au fait, vous ne venez pas d'Angleterre?_

 _Elle incline la tête en un signe d'acquiescement._

 _-Si je peux te tutoyer, tu le peux aussi, tu sais._

 _Il se sens rougir d'embarras. Les yeux bleus pétillent malicieusement, comme si elle pouvait voir sa rougeur à travers le masque._  
 _La voix de la femme se mélange avec la musique en une note parfaite._

 _-Et oui, je ne viens pas d'Angleterre. Tu le devines à cause de mon accent?_

 _-Euh oui._

 _Elle continue avec un ton enjoué._

 _-Et bien, je suis née en Bulgarie et je n'ai depuis jamais réussi en m'en débarasser!_

 _Harry tente un autre sourire et ses lèvres échappent un compliment sans qu'il n'y réfléchisse à deux fois._

 _-Pourquoi s'en débarasser? Je trouve que c'est un merveilleux accent._

 _Elle glousse de nouveau comme ravie. Roucoule presque. Sa bouche s'ouvre sur deux rangées de dents blanches._

 _-Oh, il est un peu dérangeant maintenant. je vis en Autriche depuis longtemps et je parle l'allemand parfaitement, pourtant,_  
 _avec cet accent qui me poursuit j'ai toujours l'impression d' être une étrangère._

 _Arkael soupire sans avoir l'air d'être vraiment triste. Harry se relaxe totalement en l'écoutant. Pour la première fois depuis la Bataille de Poudlard, sa colère semble se dissiper. Ou tout du moins, s'atténuer._

 _Parler, juste parler avec quelqu'un lui fait du bien._

 _-Si tu vis en Autriche, pourquoi es-tu venue en Angleterre pour la Cérémonie? La guerre ne s'est déroulée qu'ici..._

 _Elle semble réfléchir à sa réponse. Elle tourne la tête vers la plateforme surélevée. Il l'imite et reporte aussi son regard sur la plateforme où les instruments musicaux sont enchantés pour jouer tout seul._

 _Ai-je été trop indiscret?_

 _-Disons, que je n'avais pas grand chose à faire en Autriche et que l'histoire de Voldemort ( Harry s'arrête de respirer pendant une brève mais mémorable seconde. Le simple fait que quelqu'un d'autre que lui, ose prononcer SON nom est quelque chose d'assez nouveau.),de ces mangemorts, et de toute cette guerre est une histoire qui m'a particulièrement ... touchée..._

 _Le sorcier hoche la tête, n'en demande pas plus._

 _-Et toi, pourquoi es-tu venu à cette Cérémonie si tu n'y es pas à l'aise?_

 _Harry se trémousse un peu. Sa main passe dans ses cheveux sous son capuchon. Puis ,il parle d'une façon précipitée._  
 _De nouveau irrité, parce que oui, il est ici alors qu'il ne veut pas. Parce que les gens ici retrouvent le bonheur sans que lui puisse faire de même. Parce qu'elle lui pose cette question et qu'il ne veut pas y répondre. Irrité parce qu'il n'arrive plus à se relaxer pendant plus de dix minutes. Il n'arrive plus à dormir. Il n'arrive plus à s'occuper. Il n'arrive plus à s'occuper l'esprit!_

 _-Pour honorer les morts ...( il sort cette phrase rapidement comme un prétexte, comme une excuse . sa bouche se ferme pour se ré-ouvrir une demie-seconde plus tard. Il a toujours était plus franc quand il est en colère et, il a toujours été un très mauvais menteur) En fait, des personnes voulaient que je vienne..._

 _Arkael le regarde du coin de l'oeil en haussant les sourcils. Dans la clairière, la musique s'accélère._  
 _Il fait de plus en plus lourd, de plus en plus chaud mais les sorciers continuent de danser, de rire et de discuter. Le soleil brille sur chaque brin d'herbes, sur chaque personne._

 _-Oh? Je ne te prenais pas pour quelqu'un de si socialement accommodant. Vu que tu n'aimes pas les foules..._

 _Le jeune homme rit un peu mais, comme avec Ron ,c'est un rire sans joie. Il étend ses jambes sans rien dire un moment._

 _-Se sont des amis qui m'ont dit que ça me ferait du bien.(Il ne peut s'empêcher d'exprimer sa frustration alors qu'il continue) d'après eux,j'ai changé et je suis plus que mal en point._

 _Les yeux bleus nuits de la femme se détourne enfin des danseurs pour plonger dans les orbes vertes d'Harry. Son expression est un étrange mélange entre curiosité, indifférence et dé tout paraissant se contredire._

 _-Et, est-ce vrai ?_

 _Harry hésite. Il a voulu en parler. Il le veut toujours . Il n'a pas réussis à en parler avec Ron et Hermione de peur qu'ils le voient différemment._

 _Mais...Arkael ne le connait pas. Elle ne sait même pas son nom._  
 _Pourquoi pas? Je n'ai rien à perdre._

 _Il ricane toute irritation perdue._

 _Une vague pensée qui passe dans son crâne, lui suggère qu'il a déjà presque tout perdu, de toute façon._  
 _D'une certainne manière, il trouve cette pensée assez amusante._

 _Arkael le regarde, sans comprendre sa brusque réaction._

 _Il a plus de saute d'humeur qu'un hystérique en pleine crise._

 _-Oui, peut-être...(il se lance, décide de tout déballer, peut être que sa colère, sa culpabilité et tout le reste s'en iront avec ses aveux)_  
 _J'ai combattu contre les mangemorts durant cette guerre.J'ai perdu beaucoup d'être chères et j'ai tué des sorciers. Je suppose que ça peut changer une personne._

 _Elle l'observe, un flash d'étonnement éclairant ses pupilles lorsqu'elle l'entend avouer qu'il s'est battu contre les mangemorts._  
 _Il balaie de la main la sueur qui coule le long de son front et reprend d'une voix plus assurée._

 _-Je pense, toutefois, que ce n'est pas ce qui m'a bouleversé le plus._

 _La bulgare lui offre un sourire encourageant, lui signalant par cette action qu'elle est prête à l'écouter._  
 _Il n'attendait que ce signal._

 _Comme un barrage cède sous une trop grande crue, ses mots se déversent sans aucun obstacle._

 _Mais il réfléchit soigneusement à chaque mot qu'il prononce._

 _-J'ai tué quelqu'un que je connaissais dans cette guerre. Il était avec les mangemorts( une petite voix murmure Voldemort dans sa tête).Je ne l'aimais pas, pour dire la vérité, je le haïssais. Il était atroce. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il est mort,je me sens coupable.A bout de nerfs._  
 _Je ne comprends pas. J'ai tué de nombreux sorciers du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, certains que je connaissais aussi et que je détestais moins mais pour eux ,je ne ressens rien, pas de culpabilité, rien. Alors pourquoi, pour le pire d'entre eux, j'espère...( Il s'arrête, horrifié parce qu'il allait dire. Réalise dans le même temps ses pensées les plus profondes. Celles qui l'a essayé d'enfuir au plus profond de lui même. Et puis ,décide de continuer quand même)J'aimerai ne pas l'avoir tué, qu'il soit encore en vie...Pourquoi?_

 _Harry prend une grande inspiration. Il se sent sal et vil après avoir proférer une telle confession._  
 _Vouloir que Voldemort soit en vie ,tout en sachant que si IL n'était pas mort il aurai continuer à massacrer tout ceux qui se tiennent sur son passage, est horrible._

 _Il m'aurait tué, moi et tout ceux qui sont encore en vie et que j'aime._

 _Mais il se sent aussi soulagé. Parce qu'il se l'est au moins avoué._

 _L'image de la grosse tête de Vernon Dursley aux joues rouges de colère lui vient à l'esprit:"Tu es un accident de la nature! Un monstre!"_

 _Harry serre les poings, prend une autre inspiration. L'air bouillant lui rentre dans les poumons et l'odeur de la végétation environnante lui emplit les narines._

 _Arkael avec son éternel sourire aux lèvres semble pensive. Sa voix est pareil à un baume qui apaise la colère qui grouille sous la peau bronzée du garçon._

 _\- J'avais ...( un court silence, elle parait hésitante) mon cas n'est pas vraiment semblable au tien, mais j'avais moi aussi une personne que je détestais à un tel point que je le voyais comme une sorte d'ennemi...Il est mort à présent._

 _Un autre silence, plus long cette fois , mais Potter attends parce qu'il sait par instinct qu'elle n'a pas finit. Il lui semble étrange qu'une telle femme si calme, si abordable puisse haïr._

 _elle agite sa main dans l'air. Comme pour chasser des pensées désagréables._

 _-Quand j'ai appris qu'il n'était plus de ce monde, ça m'a fait un drôle d'effet. Ce n'était pas non plus une personne bien, et pourtant, il me manquait. Il me manque toujours. Par_ _ma magie! il me hante encore dans mes songes! Mais je sais pourquoi je suis triste face à son décès._

 _-Pourquoi?_

 _Il ne quitte pas du regard la femme, cherchant une réponse en elle qui répondrait à sa propre question. Pourquoi la mort de Voldemort me touche plus que la mort de Sirius, de Rogue, de Dumbledore, de Remus, de tout les autres. Pourquoi regretter un monstre?_  
 _Les yeux de la sorcière se font plus profond et insondable. Il a l'impression de tomber la tête la première dans un abysse océanique._

 _\- Et bien, pour haïr quelqu'un, il faut le connaitre. J'en savais plus sur lui que sur tout ceux que j'aimais et, quand on hait quelqu'un cela veut dire qu'on pourrait l' aimer si la chance se présente. P_ _lus tu hais, plus tu pourrais aimer. Je ne sais pas me positionner dans ta situation, mais dans la mienne, il me manque parce que dés que je l'ai rencontré, il m'a accompagné pour tout le reste de ma vie, même maintenant. La preuve je pense encore à lui et, je me dis qu'il me ressemblait de bien des manières. C'est peut-être pour ça, que je n'ai pas pu être indifférente à son existence..._

 _Harry l'écoute, l'écoute et se l'admet. Oui, Voldemort a toujours fait parti de sa vie. Il le connait extrêmement bien._

 _Il voudrait le nier mais il ne peut pas. Oui, Tom Elvis Jedusor a un passé semblable au sien. Ils ont pris différents chemins pour arriver au même but: Un besoin de reconnaissance en se battant contre des gens qui ne croyaient pas en eux._

 _Peut-être, qu'il aurait pu l'aimer dans d'autres circonstances._

 _Si il est instable c'est parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était en quelque sorte le pilier de son existence._

 _Une fois qu'on l'enlève il n'y a_  
 _plus que des ruines._

 _Harry réalise autre chose dans la foulée, il est certain qu'il n'est pas bien._

 _Il est en dépression._


	10. Chapter 10

**Note de l'auteur: Ni l'Univers ni les personnages de la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent mais je les emprunte pour cettehistoire ( d'ailleurs la musique de NEFFEX: Cold ne m'appartient pas non plus, et pourtant, je vous la conseille).**

Reviens une fois de plus

 ** _Le 7 janvier 1935, le ton stricte de l'instituteur emplis la pièce._**

30 élèves l'écoutent, serrés dans une pièce étriquée, silencieux et sérieux comme des pierres tombales.

Cette école réunie tout les enfants du quartier, mais cette classe a regroupé tout les orphelins de Wool de huit à neuf ans. Les bancs sont alignés en deux rangées pour laisser une allée plus ou moins dégagée entre le pupitre du professeur et la sortie.  
Derrière l'instituteur, le tableau noir de la classe prend l'entièreté du mur.

Tom, lui, est assis à sa place coutumière, au fin fond, dans le coin gauche. Il plonge la pointe de sa plume dans l'encrier avant de s'appliquer à re-copier ce qui est inscrit au tableau mais son attention est sur Marceau. Il a fait s'asseoir celui-ci à sa droite et, depuis, Ire ne fait que ça: _s'asseoir._  
Il n'écrit rien, ne calcule rien et n'a pas sorti ses affaires.

 _Il n'est même pas assis convenablement!_

Ses épaules sont basses, son dos n'est pas droit, ses bras ne sont pas posés sur le banc mais pendent plutôt dans le vide. Il est tellement _flasque_ qu'on dirait une méduse déposée sur une chaise.

De 9 heure du matin jusqu'à cet après-midi, il n'a rien fait.

Jedusor aurait du s'en douter.

Ses yeux sombres s'attardent quelque peu sur le corps rigide de son professeur. Ce qui est le plus étrange c'est l'attitude de Monsieur Stew à propos du manque de conduite de Marceau.

Monsieur Stew est un de ses vétérans endurcis de la Grande Guerre. Les mères, qui viennent rechercher leurs enfants dans cette école, parlent souvent de lui. Des murmures animés qui n'échappent jamais totalement aux oreilles de l'orphelin, comme tout ce qu'elles disent d'ailleurs. Il se serait porter volontaire car il est patriote jusqu'aux bouts des ongles.

L'enfant n'a jamais trop bien compris pourquoi quelqu'un irait risquer sa vie pour l'Angleterre, ou, pour n'importe quels autres pays.

Il est célibataire aussi, les femmes disent qu'il est un bon est grand, porte une moustache blonde qui roussie aux contours de ses lèvres pincées et, possède deux yeux mornes, d'un gris qui rappelle à Tom l'orphelinat Wool. Ses vestes sont toujours à cinq boutons, ses blaser sont toujours d'un noir unis, le reste de son costume est toujours doté d' un motif rayé. Depuis que Jedusor est entré à l'école, il ne l'a encore jamais vu lâcher son bâton, qu'il utilise soit pour discipliner des élèves, soit pour pointer diverses choses sur le tableau.

Globalement, c'est un homme d'habitudes, sévère, patriotique et qui hait toute forme de désobéissances.

Un chuchotement échangé entre voisins de table est égale à cinq coups de bâton, répondre au professeur: dix coups de bâton, lui désobéir équivaut à vingt coups de bâton et à une visite au bureau du directeur.

Se tenir correctement à son banc, tout comme suivre les cours, est _une évidence._

Malgré tout, l'instituteur ne punis pas Ire.

En fait, Il ne daigne même pas jeter un seul coup d'oeil dans sa direction  
L'enfant hume pensivement alors que sa main ne s'arrête pas d'écrire.

 _Est-ce que l'attitude de professeur à l'égard de Marceau a toujours été ainsi?_ _Apparemment oui..._

Finissant d'écrire la dernière phrase du tableau, Tom sourit légérement. Il a passé des journées entières à améliorer son écriture, pour qu'elle surpasse celles de tout les autres enfants qu'il connait. _Il en est fière._

Après avoir inspecter sa feuille avec attention, Jedusor dépose en silence sa plume. Il est toujours entrain de réfléchir.

L'instituteur lui donnne l'impression que, pour lui, Marceau Ire n'existe pas.  
 _Pourquoi l'adulte agit ainsi?_

Cette question tourne dans la tête de l'orphelin aux cheveux bruns.  
Stew aurait déjà du battre comme fer son voisin de table mais il ne le fait pas. **_pourquoi?_**

 _Parce qu'il ne s'attend à rien d'autre de lui._  
 _Non. Ce n'est pas ça. C_ _e n'est pas qu'il ne s'attend à rien d'autre de lui,_ ** _mais qu'il_ _s'attend_ _à ce qu'Ire ne puisse rien faire_**.

Après tout, c'est un attardé aux yeux de tous...  
 ** _Après tout,_** _n'a t-on pas toujours besoin de lui dire quoi faire?_

Le regard de Tom sur l'enfant aux yeux verts devient plus appuyé.

Maintenant qu'il y pense, les adultes de l'orphelinat se comportent de la même manière que Stew autour de Marceau, si on enlève Martha de l'équation. Pour eux, tant qu'il vit et qu'ils ne le perdent pas, peu importe ce qu'il fait ou ne fait pas, et, peu importe ce qui lui arrive...N'est-ce pas à cause de ce point de vue que Cole a décidé de changer de chambre entre Billy et Marceau? Elle a peur que le " _méchant garçon_ " fasse du mal à Stubbs alors elle sacrifie l'idiot...

Il y a comme un tic qui apparait sur le visage de Tom, un froncement de sourcils, brusque et bref, qui plisse pendant une seconde sa peau.  
Et puis, son expression redevient normale, la couleur de ses yeux juste une touche plus sombre.

Cette femme... _n'est pas bonne_ , il le sait. **_Mais qui l'est?_**

Il se rappelle de la virulence avec laquelle Mrs Cole l'a accusé d'avoir pendu le lapin. Il se rappelle de ses cris.

 **" _Tu n'es qu'un vil petit menteur! Tu sais bien qu'avant de rentrer dans le hall je vérifie que personne ne reste dehors. J'ai compté et il ne manquait que toi et Marceau Ire!"_ **Si Marceau est toujours ignoré, lui, il est toujours suspecté du moindre vice.

Pourquoi la directrice n'a pas suspecté Marceau aussi? Il n'était pas là non plus!

Les dents de Tom grincent alors que son visage reste impassible. Et puis, ses pensées convergent sur autre choses.  
Comme des aimants qui s'attirents, elles s'assemblent pour former une idée qui l'électrise d'anticipation. Marceau Ire ne peut rien faire tout seul. Ne peut même pas s'occuper de lui-même _, alors comment pourrait-il avoir les capacités de faire mal aux autres?_ _Il est en dehors de toute suspicion..._

 ** _Mais Marceau Ire, n'est-il pas son monstre de Frankenstein personnel?_**

Le professeur passe tout près de Jédusor, ses pas résonnent dans la pièce tout comme sa voix qui s'élève à nouveau.

- **Maintenant que vous avez tous recopiez ce texte, lisez-le avec attention. Demain, vous devez tous le savoir par cœur**.(Il fait demi-tour se pour se remettre derrière son pupitre et ajoute) **Ce type de texte est-ce qu'on appelle un poème.**

Jedusor baisse les yeux, docil, pour lire le fameux texte.

" _**Invictus,**_

 _Out of the night that covers me,_

 _Black as the Pit from pole to pole,_

 _I thank whatever gods may be_

 _For my unconquerable soul._

 _In the fell clutch of circumstance_

 _I have not winced nor cried aloud._

 _Under the bludgeonings of chance_

 _My head is bloody, but unbowed._

 _Beyond this place of wrath and tears_

 _Looms but the Horror of the shade,_

 _And yet the menace of the years_

 _Finds, and shall find, me unafraid._

 _It matters not how strait the gate,_

 _How charged with punishments the scroll._

 _I am the master of my fate:_

 _I am the captain of my soul._

 ** _By William Ernest Henley"_**

Tom a le temps de lire trois fois le poème avant que la cloche ne sonne.

- **N'oubliez pas d'étudier ce texte aujourd'hui.** (les enfants lui répondent en choeur: " **Oui, Monsieur Stew"** il hoche la tête satisfait, et place ses mains derrière son dos) **Vous pouvez ranger.**

Les orphelins se précipitent. Comme un sort brisé, le silence craque.

Les cahiers sont fourrés dans les cartables, les pieds des chaises raclent le sol, les manteaux sont enfilés.

Tom prends son temps, range soigneusement ses affaires. Et ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'il se tourne vers son voisin de table.

- **Suit-moi.**

Lui et Marceau sortent en rang avec tout les autres, guidés par le professeur, jusqu'à la cours. Là-bas les attends une surveillante de l'orphelinat sous la neige qui tombe. Elle tient un parapluie noir pour se protéger de celle-ci et,couplé avec les tenues ternes des orphelins ils forment ensemble un cortège noire qui trace lentement son chemin dans les rues.

Le garçon lève la tête, observe la buée s'échapper des ses lèvres froides pour tenter d'atteindre le ciel gris et, à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur, il rentre ses mains plus profondément dans ses poches. Presque par réflexe, son regard revient sur son compagnon.

A chaque minute qui passe, il ne peut s'empêcher de vérifier que l'autre le suit bien. c'est viscéral.

Tom est inattentif, il ne remarque pas Bob Scheppers arriver à sa hauteur et il ne s'attend pas non plus à ce que celui-ci lui donne un violent coup d'épaule.

Bob Scheppers le dépasse en évitant de le regarder droit dans les yeux et sa voix aigue ne lui offre qu'une maigre explication.

- **T'étais dans le chemin.**

Bob s'empresse par après de rejoindre Billy et lance à celui-ci un regard fière.

Tom pense qu'il ressemble à un chien, qui demande à son maître d'être félicité pour une pirouette bien exécutée.

Mais Billy ne réagit pas, il a toujours cette expression peureuse et triste qu'il porte depuis la mort de son lapin.  
Jedusor se sent heureux à ce constat et décide, par la même occasion, qu'il est temps de récupérer les chemises que lui a volé Scheppers.

 _Qui sait, il pourrait même lui prendre les siennes?_

Les enfants arrivent bientôt devant les grilles de l'orphelinat Wool.

Ils entrent, enlèvent leurs manteaux et sont acceuillis par Cole.

- **Il est 16 heures vous avez champs libres jusqu'à 18 heures comme d'habitude. _Pas de retardataires_ pour le diner** **et n'oubliez pas que vous ne pouvez sortir dans la cours _qu'après 18h40._**

Libre de faire ce qui lui plait, Tom entrainne Ire dans leur chambre et le fait s'asseoir sur un des lits. Il tourne en rond dans la petite pièce sous le regard vide de Marceau. Après quelques secondes, il s'arrête devant celui-ci, se penche assez près de son visage pour prendre tout son champs de vision. Pendant plus de cinq minutes, il reste ainsi à le fixer.

Puis ses doigts viennent toucher la joue de Ire, une action brève, Tom rétracte ses doigts assez vite.

 _Toucher quelqu'un volontairement est quelque chose d'étrange..._

L'enfant se redresse comme pour paraitre plus mature, plus adulte. La chaleur étrangère fourmille encore aux bouts de ses doigts.

Il va récupérer ce qui est sien aujourd'hui. Et il va utiliser Marceau Ire pour le faire.  
 _Il faut qu'il fasse ça bien._  
 _Après le diner..._

Ce soir, Tom sortira dehors avec tout le monde.

Qu'ils puissent tous voir qu'il est là et non pas à l'intérieur.  
 ** _Qu'on ne puisse pas l'accuser._**

 _Mais est-ce que Marceau sera capable de le faire_?

Jedusort plisse les avec une attention accrue l'autre orphelin.

Il aura besoin de lui donner deux ordres au minimun. _Pourra-t'il les exécuter?_

La réponse lui vient tout seul: _oui._

Quand ils ont dû changer de chambre, il a demandé à Marceau d'aller chercher ses affaires **_ET_ **de les ramener.

Il sait aussi où est la chambre de Scheppers. _Deux ordres_. Tom ne veut pas risquer dans donner trois.  
Il faut faire un test avant d'essayer véritablement.

- **Marceau, vas me chercher tes chemises et donne-les moi.**

Le garçon se lève, s'avance vers le placard.

- _ **Attends!**_

 _Ca ne va pas, il faut qu'il le formule différement. Parce que Marceau ne devra pas que les ramener, il faudra qu'il les dissimule sur lui **.ça fait trois ordres pas deux.**_

 _Marceau ne doit pas les mettre dans la chambre non plus. Dés que Scheppers déclarera qu'on lui a volé des chemises, les adultes conduiront une fouille. Ce n'est que quand Tom se fait voler qu'on le traite de menteur sans vérifier._

Après 20h20, le batiment est fermé, personne ne peut sortir. A ce moment là, il sera trop tard pour les cacher dehors. _Non, il faut que Marceau vienne dans la cours les lui donner, pour qu'il puisse les dissimuler..._

 **-Marceau, cache tes chemises sous tes vêtements et amène-les moi.**

Ire semble un peu perdu au milieu de la pièce, après un instant, il se remet en mouvement sous le regard intense de ouvre la porte, se saisit des chemises, se débat une seconde avec elles ,avant de toutes les caler en utilisant la ceinture de son pantalon, et de les recouvrir sous la chemise qu'il porte . Bien sagement, il revient vers lui et lui tends la boule d'habits

Quand il est 18h40 passé et que Billy et Bob sont descendus ainsi que tout les autres pensionnaires de l'orphelinat, Tom se retourne à nouveau vers Ire. Ils sont dans un coin assez isolé de la cours mais il prends quand même la peine de murmurer ses instructions.

 _- **Vas cacher toutes les chemises de la chambre de Scheppers sous tes vêtements et amène-les moi.**_

L'enfant aux yeux verts obéit. Jedusor le suit des yeux.

Il traverse lentement la cours. Les autres enfants ne lui accorde même pas un regard. Des boules de neiges volent en tout sens dans la cours suivit de près par des gloussements enfantins. Il atteint enfin la porte d'entrée, Mrs Cole positionnée juste à côté ne bouge pas d'un cil. Elle ne lui pose aucune question. _A quoi cela servirai? Le garçon ne répond jamais._  
Marceau Ire rentre.

Tom attends encore deux minutes puis sort de son coin et se dirige à son tour vers Cole. Elle le repère presque immédiatement.  
L'orphelin prends de grandes enjambées vers elle, avec une attitude déterminée et naturelle, il passe à son tour à côté d'elle. Elle pivote pour le garder sous ses yeux, vigilante, droite comme un i.  
Il enlève la neige sur l'une des marches qui mène à la porte, s'asseoit sur celle-ci et lève la tête pour scruter le ciel.

Les yeux de la directrice brille dans la pénombre. Elle est suspicieuse, _bien sur qu'elle l'est._

 _Regarde, regarde-moi, tu vois, je ne fais rien..._

Le froid mordille la peau de Jedusor mais il n'y prête pas attention.

 _Non, quelque chose ne va pas,_ du coin de l'oeil il voit Amy Benson et une de ses amies venir vers la femme.

- **Mademoiselle Cole, Emy a trop froid** ( Amy lance un coup d'oeil rapide à Tom avant de reprendre, sa voix douce flottant jusqu'aux tympans du garçon) **je** **crois qu'elle est malade.**

Cole tourne son attention sur la fillette aux côtés de Benson, sa main vient gentiment courvir le front de celle-ci.

Un instant de silence, la directrice rétracte sa main. Ses lèvres forment une ligne plus fine qu'habituel.  
Quand elle ouvre la bouche ce qu'elle leur dit prend la forme d'une réprimande assez sèche.

- **Qu'attendez-vous? _Rentrer!(_** elle élève la voix, fronce les sourcils. Ses lèvres sont à présent retroussées ) ** _Nous n'avons rien pour vous soignez si vous tombez réellement malade!_**

Tom panique, un frisson monte son échine lui donnant l'impression qu'un mille-pattes grimpe sur sa colonne vertébrale.

 ** _Et si en montant dans les chambres elles croisaient Marceau sortant tout juste de la chambre de Scheppers?!_**

Impuissant il garde un visage impassif alors que les deux filles lui répondent par un simple " **Oui, mademoiselle Cole** " avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Cependant, il s'inquiète pour rien. Vingt secondes plus tard, Marceau Ire sort de l'orphelinat sans aucun problème apparent. Avant qu'il ne puisse lui donner les chemises Tom l'entrainne dans le coin de la cours où ils se trouvaient auparavant.

En dehors de la vue de tous, Jédusor arrache presque des mains de l'autre orphelin les fameuses chemises. Certainnes possédent son nom écrit à l'intérieur, d'autre celui de Bob Scheppers et même celui de Billy Stubbs. Il lui avait dit de prendre toutes les chemises de la chambre, après tout.

Les habits qu'ils ne sont pas les siens, il les enterre. La cours est nue et dallée mais sous la grille de fer rouillée, il n'y a aucune dalle, que de la terre. Le tout est fait avec rapidité et discrétion. Tom se redresse et lance aux yeux émeraudes un sourire éclatant. Le vide qui réside en permanence dans les pupilles de Ire est remplis par la réflexion de Jedusor.

Et Tom, peut-être trop pris par la joie d'avoir réussis, est pris d'une impuslion pour se réchauffer.

Ses deux mains engourdies par le froid et pleines de terre viennent se poser les joues du brun.  
La chaleur qui lui est transmise est douce, mais ce qui est le plus doux pour lui c'est de savoir qu'il peut toucher l'autre.

Ses doigts viennent gentiment caresser le front du garçon sous ses cheveux en pagaille. Il y a un moment où Jedusor _juste sait_ que cet instant sera gravé à tout jamais dans son esprit. La chaleur qui parcoure sa peau, les yeux verts qui ne voient que lui, le ciel d'un soir d'hiver, le bruit des enfants qui jouent les entourant tout les deux, comme une bulle protectrice.

Le simple sentiment d'avoir été aidé, de partager quelque chose avec quelqu'un, d'être accompagné...

 _Tom n'est plus seul._


	11. Chapter 11

Note **de l'auteur: L'Univers ainsi que les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais je les emprunte quand même pour cette histoire. La musique de ESH - NOTHING AT ALL non, plus et pourtant je vous la conseille.**

 **Encore un chapitre où ce n'est que du point de vue d'Harry!**

Reviens une fois de plus

 _ **Le 6 aout 1998, Les noms des donateurs qui ne se voulaient pas anonyme sont cités par le premier ministre.**_

 _Juste un instant auparzvant c'étaient les noms des morts qui ont été cités._

 _Sa voix enchantée pour être entendus dans tout la clairière, donne à l'air bouillant une ambiance solennelle._  
 _Les gens se sont regroupés en dessous-de la plateforme, silencieux et immobiles presque statufiés._

 _Harry racle sa gorge, frotte discrètement ses paumes moites contre sa robe blanche._

 _Il a quitté Arkael il y a quinze minutes. Le temps de se préparer pour son discours et d' enlever son masque._  
 _Le fait est qu'il ne voulait pas révéler son identité à la femme._

 _Harry n'arrive pas se concentrer sur les noms qui se succèdent._

 _Il ne voit que la foule._  
 _Combien sont-ils? Plus que des centaines..._

 _Les sorciers du galas de charité ont été rejoints par ceux qui ne voulaient participer qu' à la Commémoration.  
_

 _Des masques fantaisistes se mélangent avec des visages à découvert et graves._  
 _Certains de ses masques sont enlevés sans un bruit au fil du temps, d'autres restes. Comme si leurs possesseurs étaient incapables de trouver la force en eux pour les soulever._  
 _Certains ont des larmes qui bordent leurs yeux._

 _Sous les iris vertes le tableau que forme tout ce monde est, grotesque, perturbant, malsain._

 _La joie à peine retrouvée s'en est allée._

 _Ne reste plus que l'amertume des souvenirs qui plombent aussi surement l'atmosphère que le ciel bleu au dessus d'eux._

 _Harry regrette d'avoir accepté de se présenter, de faire ce stupide discours._

 _Au milieu de cette multitude, il peut trouver facilement les cheveux de feu caractéristique de la famille Weasley. Bill, Molly, Charlie, et même Percy..._  
 _Ron et Hermione sont là aussi, au pied de la plateforme où se tient Harry. A l'image d'un couple qui affronte les tragédies ensemble plutôt que séparément,_  
 _la sorcière soutient son petit ami en enlaçant ses doigts avec les siens et en plaçant sa tête contre sa poitrine comme pour écouter son cœur._

 _Alors que le roux lui ne pose le regard que sur le ciel.  
_

 _Si il a en lui assez de courage, ou même d'envie, Harry pourrait tourner la tête un peu plus à sa gauche et attraper le regard de Ginny._

 _Ginny...Ginny..._

 _Mais il n'a ni le courage, ni l'envie._

 _Après la guerre, il y a eu les funérailles, après ça il y a eu sa disparition soudaine bien que brève au milieu des bois et puis,_  
 _il est rentré volontairement bien qu'en silence au Terrier pour ensuite tenter de sauver la famille Malfoy._

 _Non, avec Ginny rien ne s'est éclairci, tout s'est obscurcis._  
 _il a bien vu que la rousse voulait lui parler, qu'elle a, de nombreuses fois, tenté de discuter seul à seul, tout les deux._  
 _Mais Potter la fuit parce qu'il ne sait pas trop quoi lui dire, ou peut être parce qu'il ne sait que trop bien quoi lui dire justement._

 _C'est finit._

 _Leur opportunité est passée, effacée avec la séparation, la guerre et surtout le temps._  
 _Il est comme un linge sale rincé à l'eau, lavé de tout besoins pressant d'être ensemble, de tout sentiments pour elle._  
 _Chaque moment qu'il a avec la rousse devient gênant, embarrassant._

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouvait?_

 _Il a oublié, un souvenir noyé par d'autre pièces du passé qu'il estime_  
 _plus important._

 _Que lui trouve-t'elle? Il ne sait pas. Sans doute n'étaient - ils même pas amoureux._

 _Je me suis raccroché à elle pour que je ne désespère pas._  
 _Comme un marin s'accrocherait à son mat, tout en sachant très bien, que son bateau ne va pas s'arrêter de couler pour autant._

 _Pour le réconfort, pour se dire qu'il est aimé, pour mourir en pensant que quelqu'un le pleurera, pour imaginer un futur heureux..._

 _La guerre est finit, et Harry ne peut plus s'hypnotiser avec ce rêve doux._

 _Il y a donc Ginny, Molly, Ron, Bill, Percy, et tous, semble vouloir ignorer l'absence de George et Arthur._ _Sans doute calfeutrer chez eux à tenter de ne pas penser à Fred._

 _Kingsley Shacklbolt a finit de citer la longue liste de donateurs et stoppe une seconde, pour attraper sa bouteille d'eau placée juste à portée de main, sur son pupitre._ _Et, et à Harry aussi on lui a donné une bouteille, pour boire pendant son discours, pour qu'il ne se déshydrate pas durant cette canicule._

 _Et quelque chose dans ce fait, cette bouteille d'eau donnée, déraille son esprit._

 _Qu'est-ce que je fous là?_  
 _Qu'est-ce que nous foutons tous ici?_

 _Ce n'est qu'une vaste parade de bouffons sous un soleil qui nous crame. Il n'y a plus rien à faire, plus rien à dire._

 _3 mois, 3 putains de mois à ressasser sur les journaux; la guerre, les morts. A se chercher des excuses, à chercher les fautes, à condamner les mangemorts, les pratiquants de magie noire et les familles au sang Pur. A nommer des exemples à suivre: " des héros", à sortir des discours de plus en plus enthousiastes. Comme si un texte assez bien formulé transpirant l'espoir et la niaiserie peut rendre à la population magique leur vie d'avant la guerre, une vie sans peurs._

 _Malgré tout ça marche il faut croire, si on se base sur leurs visages joyeux de tantôt, lui murmure une petite voix vicieuse dans sa tête, sauf pour le Survivant, L'Elu, le Sauveur du Monde magique._

 _Sauf pour toi, Harry Potter. Car tu n'as jamais vécu ce genre de vie._

 _Et, oh, la colère est là._  
 _Elle si souvent présente qu'il y a des moment où Harry Potter ne la remarque plus._  
 _C'est la douleur de sa paume fissurée par ses ongles qui lui annonce son arrivée cette fois-ci._  
 _Il prends une grande respiration et expire lentement, doucement comme si la colère pourrait se matérialiser sur sa langue et s'échapper d'entre ses dents._  
 _Il se concentre sur L'homme chauve qui finit de prendre sa goulée d'eau._  
 _Shakebolt finit de boire, ferme sa bouteille d'eau, humidifie ses lèvres._

 _\- Bonjour, j'aimerai commencer par dire merci. ( une pause, une pause solennelle) Merci, au staff qui a préparé le bal, et cette Commémoration avec soin._  
 _Merci à ces donateurs qui participe à la reconstruction du monde qui est le nôtre._  
 _Merci aux sorciers qui sont aujourd'hui venu se joindre à moi, pour se rappeler de nos morts, de cette guerre, des sacrifices que nous avons dû faire et subir,_  
 _pour en arriver jusqu'ici. Et surtout, ( ses yeux marrons se promènent parmi la foule alors que ses deux mains viennent s'aplatir sur son pupitre, il répète) et surtout,_  
 _merci à la communauté magique d'Angleterre pour, chaque jour, avoir la force de continuer à vivre et à espérer._

 _Harry voit d'où il est, la pomme d'Adam du premier ministre roulée sous la peau de celui-ci quand il inspire profondément. Sa voix légèrement aiguë sur les bords, augmente d'un volume laissant_ _dans son sillage un échos qui emplis la clairière avec autorité et émotion._

 _\- Nous n'oublierons pas nos morts! Et nous n'allons pas oublier tout ceux qui ont agis pour finir cette guerre, cette Ère des Ténèbres ! Nous devons nous relever, oui, et changer pour eux, grâce à eux. je vous l'accorde tout est à faire..._

 _Le brun observe Shacklebolt qui s'anime sous ses yeux. Ses mains quittent le pupitre pour virevolter dans l'air brûlant,_  
 _La cadence des mots qu'il harangue se faisant plus frénétique._

 _le jeune adulte sait, que ceci n'est rien d'autre qu'une manipulation subtile de la foule. Que l'adulte chauve tente d'entrainer son... public avec l'émotion, l'énergie qu'il dégage._  
 _Une technique d'orateur. Il n'y a rien de mal là-dedans. Toutefois, Harry le remarque._

 _Je ne l'aurai jamais remarqué avant. j'aurai été emporté, amadoué, manipulé. Soudain, avec la clarté qu'Harry n'avait pas lors de la dernière Bataille, il se souvient que Dumbledore_ _l'a manipulé jusqu'au dernier instant. Qu'après l'épisode de la chambre des Secrets tout les discussions qu'il a eu avec lui se sont déroulées avec l'idée qu'il devra se sacrifier._  
 _Pour le plus grand bien._

 _En plein champs de bataille quand le jeune sorcier l'a appris, il n'a pas pensé à toute la manipulation derrière, non, il a_ _pensé à tout ses moments où l'ancien directeur aurait pu lui dire, il a pensé à Voldemort, à Severus mort, à sa propre mort imminente._

 _Mais à présent, il se rappelle de ce qu'à dit Rogue "- Vous l'avez élevé comme un porc destiné à l'abattoir..." et d'Albus qui lui répond calmement, sérieusement sans nié..._

 _\- Mais nous ne pouvons baisser les bras! C'est à nous que revient de porter le flambeau qui guidera les générations futures. C'est notre devoir que de s'assurer que les mêmes erreurs ne s_ _e répètent. Comme avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, comme avec Grindelwald! Nous le devons à nos morts, nous le devons à nos enfants! Alors n'oublions pas!_

 _Rugit presque le sorcier au-dessus de son pupitre, emporté par son propre élan. il y a un oui commun vibrant timidement entre les gens sous la plateforme._  
 _Pareil à une ruche qui se réveille. Shackebolt boit à nouveau, rapidement, pour ne pas perdre l'instant._  
 _Il y a un flash qui éblouit les iris vertes d'Harry. Des journalistes, il ne les avait pas aperçu._

 _\- Alors, corrigeons nos lois, nos actions, les fondements de notre société même pour ne plus vivre une telle tragédie. Vous avez sans doute tous entendus parlé de cette réforme: la RCO,_ _les 7 nouvelles lois, le Renforcement Contre l'Obscurité que j'ai proposé et qui a été acceptée ( une pause, plus de flashs) Je vous en parle en ce jour mémorable, pour_ _vous annoncer que ce n'est que les premières actions que je compte entreprendre pour apporter les changements dont nous avons besoin._

 _Il y a du mouvement du côté du groupe de journalistes, la chevelure blonde de Rita Skeeter ainsi que le reste de sa personne apparait. Elle lève un bras d'un côté tandis qu'elle sort déjà_ _son calepin de l'autre._

 _\- Cela veut-il dire que vous allez proposer d'autres lois Monsieur le Premier Ministre?_

 _Shackebolt lui lance un coup d'œil qui manage d'être à la fois réprobateur et indulgent._

 _\- Oui Mademoiselle, cela veut dire qu'il y aura plus de lois, mais ceci n'est pas un speech politique (Ah pourtant Potter commençait à le croire) et ce n'est pas l'heure_  
 _pour posez vos questions.(Rita fronce ses sourcils, son irritation visible à tous). Non, gardez vos interrogations pour la semaine prochaine où une conférence sera organisée à ce sujet, et où_ _je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. Là où je voulais en venir avec ces 7 lois, c'est de vous faire parvenir ma volonté de ne pas rester les bras croisés. Il faut être plus ferme,_ _il faut éradiquer cet héritage sombre qu'est la magie noir, il faut changer. Sachez que je partage votre peine, j'ai moi-même perdu des amis qui m'étaient chères durant cette guerre_ _et que je veux honorer en apportant ce changement, et J'ai besoin de votre support pour y parvenir. Ensemble, nous réussirons à transformer ce monde en quelque chose de mieux, de plus lumineux!_

 _Ses yeux marrons scannent gravement la foule avant qu'il ne se redresse un tantinet an se saisissant de sa bouteille d'eau._

 _-Je vais maintenant céder la place à l'un de nos héros, Harry Potter, qui a accepté de faire un discours pour ce jour._

 _Il tourne le dos à la foule qui l'applaudit poliment et comme pour faire bien, place sa main sur l'épaule du garçon, en lui adressant un sourire réconfortant._

 _Le brun n'aimant pas être touché aussi familièrement par quelqu'un qu'il ne connait pas s'avance d'un pas ferme vers le pupitre, puis d'un deuxième, plus hésitant en remarquant_  
 _que l'attention de tant de gens est tournée vers lui._

 _Il en perds ses mots._

 _Qu'est-ce que je fous ici? Il se redemande en oubliant aussi vite le texte que lui a préparé Hermione._

 _-Bonjour...( il s'arrête là, voit déjà Skeeter griffonner furieusement son calepin, réunit son courage, se résout à dire des banalités avant qu'il n' hurle toute sa frustration, sa colère, ses incertitudes) je partage votre chagrin, nous avons perdus beaucoup, mais nous sommes toujours là... Restons forts et soyons solidaires..._

 _Après avoir recraché cette amas de non-sens mal-formulé et se retrouvant une fois encore à court de mots, Harry décide de juste partir._

 _Ici ce n'est pas sa place._

 _-C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire._

 _Il y a un murmure d'étonnement alors qu' Harry descend la plateforme aussi vite qu'il peut. Il a conscience que Skeeter tente de l'interpeller, qu'Hermione l'appelle aussi_  
 _mais en un crack précipité, il réussit à transplaner._

 _Et il transplane mal._

 _Il se perd dans un fouillis noir qui le tire furieusement en tout sens. Pendant une seconde, il pense qu'il va mourir de cette façon, écarteler par sa propre magie._  
 _Il ne voit rien. Tente de contrôler sa puissance, à l'impression de tenter d'attraper un filet d'eau. Tout lui échappe jusqu'à ce qu'il contienne avec tout la sa volonté sa puissance.  
_

 _Ensuite il s'écrase sur le sol, le visage en sang grâce aux nombreuses coupures provoquées par son transplanage illégal et, avec en prime, ses lunettes cassées à plusieurs kilomètres du Terrier._ _  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**Note de l'auteur: L'Univers ainsi que les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais je les emprunte quand même pour cette histoire. La musique de Score: Stay ****non plus et pourtant je la vous conseille.**

 **Bon juste pour prévenir le prochain chapitre sera aussi du temps "Jedusor".**

Reviens une fois de plus

 ** _8 janvier 1935, 6 heure du matin, le jour croit mais le froid ne recule._**

Tom se réveille avec des frissons qui lui parcourent le corps. Comme chaque jour d'hiver, il essaye d'enfouir tout son être sous sa maigre couverture tout autant glacée que lui. Ensuite, Il se lève, ses pieds touchant le sol froid et ses yeux se focalisant sur Marceau.

Les joues rougies, la bouche ouverte, illuminé par les premiers rayons du soleil, l'enfant aux iris vertes dort encore.  
Le bras blanc de Jedusor se tends et ses doigts élégants viennent caresser la joue de son compagnon de chambre. Le contact est léger. Une faible brise contre la peau.

Par delà l'unique fenêtre de la pièce, Londres voit le soleil levant faire fondre la neige tombée pendant la nuit. L'eau se transforme en flaque boueuse ou au contraire, en de plaque cristallines, transparentes et lisses, reflétant la couleur bleu nuit que retient encore le ciel. Tel des miroirs argentés laissés à terre pour faire tomber le premier badaud passant sur eux.

Jedusor se lève, son ombre se projetant sur l'autre garçon.

- **Marceau, Réveille-toi.**

Les yeux d'émeraudes qui s'ouvrent lentement, plongent immédiatement dans les abysses sombres de Tom, et clignent. Il n'y toujours aucun éclat de conscience à l'intérieur de ses pupilles.

- **Va t'habiller.**

Les ressorts du vieux matelas grincent et l'enfant se lève avec beaucoup moins de grâce que son compère. Ils s'habillent et sous les instructions de Tom prépare ensemble leurs affaires.  
A 6h30, une surveillante toque à leur porte. Tom ne la reconnait pas, une nouvelle se dit-il, mais elle semble le reconnaitre.  
Puisqu'une fois avoir constatée qu'ils sont déjà réveillés, elle lui glisse un regard suspicieux avant de lancer un autre circulaire à la pièce.

On l'a déjà prévenu de qui est le mouton noir de l'orphelinat Wool. Tom lis dans ses yeux une vague rumeur de phrases accusatrices:  
" **Fais attention à la chambre 27, Jedusor est un enfant étrange, _un menteur, méfie-toi_.**", " **Il fait peur aux autres enfants, il faut le surveiller** " et puis la voix de Cole " **Quand tu passes dans sa chambre regarde si tu ne trouves pas les chemises, _c'est un voleur_** "

Hier soir, après que Bob Scheppers et Billy Stubbs ont constatés le vol de leurs chemises il y a bien eu une fouille conduite par les adultes. Ce que quand on vole Tom qu'on n'en fait pas. Bien sur, ils sont revenus les mains vides mais Cole n'a pas voulu en démordre. Furieuse, elle a punis tout les enfants. Sa voix tranchante résonne encore dans son crâne " T **ant qu'on n'aura pas retrouver le coupable, il y aura chaque soir une nouvelle fouille et le couvre-feu ne sera plus à 22h00 mais à 20h30**. _**Pour tout le monde**_. " Elle ne s'est pas non plus cachée pour fixer Tom tout du long de sa tirade, devant tout les autres orphelins.

 _Ce n'est pas juste. Elle a bien vue que j'étais là, que ça ne peut pas être **moi**! _Le garçon _rage._

- **Descendez déjeuner, dans 1h30 vous devez être prêt dans le hall d'entrée.**

Tom lui adresse un sourire poli.

- **Oui, Mademoiselle.**

elle leur jette un dernière coup d'œil avant de refermer la porte. Une seconde plus tard, on peut l'entendre toquer à une autre pour réveiller les prochains orphelins.

Tom a largement le temps. à 8h20, il est dans le hall avec Marceau. Tout deux rassasiés et propres . Il a même eu le temps de relire le poème assigné pour aujourd'hui.

Petit à petit les autres les rejoignent, Amy Benson étant une des dernière. La fillette arrive avec son groupe d'amies et Jedusor ne manque pas de remarquer leurs hostilités accrues envers lui quand elles passent. Ses amies le lorgnent du coin des yeux alors que Benson le fusille clairement du regard. Une fois qu'elle a rejoint les rangs, elle entame une discussion à voix basse avec Dennis Bishop et Eric Whalley.

Dennis du haut de ses 11 ans considère Amy comme sa petite sœur et son meilleur ami du même age, Eric l'a connait donc bien par association.  
Actuellement, la fillette n'est pas bien aimée que par eux, il serait plus juste de dire, que pratiquement tout le monde ici, l'apprécie. Elle, la petite poupée blonde à la voix douce.  
Avec Billy Stubbs, c'est l'une des favorites du staff de l'orphelinat.

Jedusor, lui ne l'aime pas. Il la déteste. _Il la hait. Depuis, si, si longtemps..._

C'est Martha qui les conduit aujourd'hui à l'école. Ils arrivent dans la cours de celle-ci un peu avant que ne la cloche sonne. Entre-temps, Dennis semble avoir accepter de faire quelque chose pour sa " **petite** **sœur** ". Tom n'a pas besoin de regarder dans quelle direction elle lance son sourire mesquin, victorieux pour se douter que ça le concerne.

La tension noie ses veines.

En cours, Tom récite à la perfection son poème lorsqu'il est appelé au tableau. Monsieur Stew lui adresse un sourire réservé, ses lèvres pincées presque aussi blanches que la neige sous sa moustache blonde.

- **Bien Jedusor. Parfait même, je te donne 10/10. Au suivant**!

Tous les élèves sont appelés à présenter avant la fin de la matinée _. Sauf Marceau_ , note sans surprise le brun. Leur professeur leur explique ensuite la signification de certains mots du poème. Les enfants de huit ans ne connaissant pas la plupart d'entre eux.

Tom l'écoute d'une oreille, tandis qu'il tente d'attraper le regard de Benson à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il voudrait lire dans ses pensée pour savoir ce qu'elle trame, mais elle est trop occupée à inscrire tout ce que dit Stew dans son cahier pour qu'il succède.

Peu importe, il s'imagine très bien ce qu'elle a pu demander à Bishop. C'est une fille maligne, assez pour manipuler son monde mais elle n'a que huit ans, et elle n'est pas aussi intelligente que Tom. Elle ne peut donc pas encore élaborer de plans complexes. Et elle est impatiente.

 _Elle lui a demandé de de me frapper, de me donner une leçon avec ses amis. Surement pour cette récréation qui vient._

Toutefois, rien n'est certains. Il voudrait lire dans sa tête quelque chose qu'il lui prouve que ce n'est pas ça . Il voudrait se rassurer. Mais il ne peut pas.

Entrainé par le temps, le monde continue inlassablement de tourner. Alors, il reste immobile sur son siège à se sentir impuissant, acculé, seul. _Rien que pour ça, je veux déjà la faire payer._

Rien ne lui vient à l'idée pour s'en sortir. Peut être que les professeurs de l'école auront plus de scrupules que les employés de l'orphelinat. _Ou peut-être pas._  
Tom Elvis Jedusor n'a plus confiance en ces adultes, en ce monde, en une justice quelconque.

Quand la cloche sonne, elle résonne dans le crane de l'enfant aux yeux assombris, par crainte et rage, comme le glas qui annonce le début d'un combat.

Tom chipote un peu dans ses affaires pour gagner du temps dans la classe, fouille dans son cartable à la recherche de rien, hormis de son courage.  
Et puis il se redresse vivement, en colère contre lui-même, contre sa peur, **_honteux._**  
Par habitude, il tourne la tête vers Marceau pour lui ordonner de suivre, le visage toujours impassible malgré les émotions qui bouillent à l'intérieur de lui.

 _Et non,_ il se corrige, se rappelle, _non, je ne suis pas seul._ Il se raccroche à cette pensée, tel un rapace qui agrippe sa proie entre ses serres.  
Et pourtant, cela ne change rien car Marceau ne lui est d'aucune utilité dans cette situation.

 _Mais Marceau sera avec moi. **Est avec moi.**_

Ils sortent, tout deux, en dernier dans la cours. Le soleil reste froid contre leurs peaux mais illumine maintenant un ciel plus blanc que gris.

La cours est nue pareille à celle de l'orphelinat Wool.  
Elle est dotée d'un préau qui cache les enfants et leurs actions dans l'ombre et d'une grille noires en fer qui garde ces mêmes enfants des rues londoniennes.

Les élèves discutent. Ils courent, ils jouent. Les groupes d'amis sont soit tous orphelins soit tous avec parents, il n'y a pas de mélange.

Vu de haut on ne voit que des petites bouilles blanches habillées jusqu'au cou,écharpes épaisses brunâtre, manteau gris ou noirs, innocents dans leurs rires et dans leurs actes.

Eric Whalley rentre ses mains rougies par le froid dans ses poches, il a une boule dans le ventre qui se solidifie à chaque seconde qui s'envole. Ses lèvres grelottantes s'irritent contre le tissu râpeux du col de son manteau et expirent des nuages blancs qui obstruent son champs de vision. Ses yeux, eux, ne cessent de s'égarer sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Dennis, lui, avance sans sembler avoir le même état d'esprit. Pas de malaise, pas d'appréhension, pas de culpabilité pour ce qu'ils s'apprêtent à faire.

Ils sont arrivés, sans peine, à convaincre quelques amis de leurs classes à participer. _Tom Elvis Jedusor n'a jamais été aimé_ _par les autres orphelins_.

De plus, presque tout le monde à Wool parait étrangement convaincu qu'il est la cause des événements récents.

Eric ne sait que penser. Comme tout les autres, il n'aime pas ce mioche. Il y a quelques mois encore, il était toujours collé dans les basques d'une surveillante à l'autre, et Eric n'as pas manqué de le catégoriser dans les case : " ** _Lèche-cul_** ", "D' **h _ypocrite_** " car trop poli, et "D' _ **a** **rrogant**_ " parce qu'il ne s'est jamais comporté comme un mioche.  
Il est plus composé, plus mature que tout les autre orphelins, et n'acceptent aucune aide des adultes pour le peigner, l'habiller ou autre. Il parle tel un grand avec un vocabulaire de grand. Lui donne l'impression que lui est plus stupide que ce gosse de 3 ans son cadet. Il le jalouse quelque peu.

De temps en temps, quand Whalley croise le regard acéré et intense de Jedusor, il a aussi des frissons. _De peur_. _**Il est différent**_ et des choses étranges se passent autour de lui.

Mais en toute logique, il ne voit pas comment Jedusor aurait pu pendre le lapin à une poutre, même un adulte sur une chaise n'y parviendrai pas, et pour les chemises, Whalley l' a vu rester dehors dans la cours hier soir jusqu'à ce que Mademoiselle Cole les rappelle.

Et puis, cela lui parait mal de blesser un gosse de cet âge. Un acte qui ne s'accorde pas avec sa conscience.

Mais il sait qu'il va faire ce qu'on demande de lui alors il regarde le groupe qu'il forme avec son meilleur ami et d'autres enfants et se tait.

Plus loin comme un piquet sombre au milieu de la cours, il voit grossir de plus en plus la silhouette de Jedusor et de l'handicapé mental.

Reprenons, Whalley n'est pas mauvais. Non, et il n'est pas lâche non plus. Cela veut pas pour autant dire qu'il ne fera pas ce qu'il faut pour survivre à l'orphelinat. Et pour survivre il ne faut pas se retrouver _**seul**_. _Parce que je n'aurai pas de maison où me réfugier si je ne m'entends pas avec les autres orphelins.  
_

Il se souvient de quand sa mère l'a abandonné à Wool. Un souvenir flou, peu précis et bref. Il avait 7 ans, il avait peur et sa mère été divorcée et sans le sou.  
Une femme divorcée est déjà assez mal-vue, mais une femme qui a, en plus, eu un enfant de ce mariage a encore plus de difficultés à se trouver un homme qui paierai les factures pour elle.  
Elle a donc dû travailler, mais là encore son sexe l'a mis en difficulté. _Qui rémunérai une femme avec le salaire d'un homme?_ Avec ce salaire, il était déjà dur de s'offrir la nourriture ne parlons pas du loyer pour son appartement minable. Elle travaillait 11 heures tout les jours, sauf les dimanches, la faim au ventre. Elle a tenue 6 mois avant de se faire mettre à la rue et puis, elle a amené Eric à Wool.

Voilà, il ne l'a plus revue par après. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds comme la paille, s'est retrouvé seul au milieu d'une centaine d'autre enfants.  
Et par chance, il s'est directement lié d'amitié avec Bishop.

Bishop n'est pas comme lui , son meilleur ami a presque toujours connu Wool. Il y a été laissé quand il avait un an. _Pourquoi_ _?_ Celui-ci ne s'en soucie guère et n'a jamais demandé à Mademoiselle Cole qui était ses parents. Pour lui, ** _ils ne sont rien._**

Un jour, Dennis, lui a dit " **Ma famille, _la famille_ , c'est celle que l'on a avec nos amis, c'est la seule que l'on a, c'est la seule qui m'importe. Je ferai tout pour mes amis et les autres ne sont _rien._ Eric, tu es un frère pour moi. Tu peux tout me demander, tu peux tout me dire."**

Et c'est vrai, que ceux qu'il ne connait pas, ou qu'il n'aime pas, équivaut pour lui à des insectes. Mais pour ceux qu'il aime, il les élève au rang de _sacré._  
Bishop n'est pas non plus mauvais, il a juste ses principes et ses priorités.

Malgré tout, malgré ses bonnes paroles, Whalley ne considère rien comme acquis. Peut-être est-ce à cause de son passé, quand il pensait que c'était obligatoire que son père, sa mère et lui reste ensemble. Comme si c'était marqué dans la pierre.  
Il ne considère pas son amitié avec Bishop, aussi profonde soit-elle, comme acquise. Non, il sait que l'amitié est comme tout _, qu'elle peut se briser._  
Il n'oublie pas. Par conséquent, Il prends soin de ne jamais se disputer avec lui ou de le contredire.

L'enfant blond serre les poings, baisse le regard pour regarder droit dans les yeux Jedusor maintenant en face de lui.

 _Qui agit sans aucunes raisons?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Note de l'auteur:** **l'Univers ainsi que les personnages d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Oh, vous avez déjà écouter Rilès- EVIL ? c'est génial!**

 **Alors voilà, après un long moment d'absence, je m'y remet! Si je continue à cette cadence cette fanfic ne sera pas terminée avant des années, en fait, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un va lire ce chapitre; vu que je n'ai rien n'écrit depuis deux mois, ou 3 ? Bref, le point positif est que ce chapitre est long, très long.**

 **Sachez que même si je n'ai peut-être pas répondus à l'un de vos commentaires ça ne veut pas dire que je ne les lis pas. Je les adore! Une petite note sur l'un d'eux: j'adore expliquer les raisons qui poussent tel ou tel personnage à entreprendre une action ou une autre. S i je ne le fais pas ou ne donne pas assez de détails sur son caractère, passé, etc... j'ai l'impression que l'histoire devient illogique. Des fois cela me pousse à exagérer et à rallonger le texte pour rien.**

 **Que l'on me dise que je traite bien mes personnages me fait donc extrêmement plaisir et me rassure.**

 **J'ai aussi rajouter quelques personnages qui n'existaient pas dans la saga notamment quelques autres orphelins pour contribuer à cette fanfiction, cela dit je vous rassure l'idée d'en mettre plus que nécessaire me déplairait surement autant qu'à vous. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de dénaturer cet univers.**

 **(au fait Reviens une fois de plus à maintenant 1 an !)**

 **le chapitre suivant celui-ci sera sur Harry.**

Reviens une fois de plus

 **8 janvier 1935, Tom les regarde l'encercler.**

Lentement, des flocons commencent à dégringoler du ciel, un vient se lotir contre ses cils.

Il cligne des yeux, déloge son regard de celui d'Eric, en jette un bref en direction du petit groupe que forme les professeurs.

L'idée de se précipiter vers eux pour leur demander de l'aide lui traverse l'esprit.

Mais elle est tout de suite rejetée.

D'abord par sa fierté ( le temps où il demandait de l'aide pour ne recevoir que du silence et de l'espoir bafoué est révolu) et ensuite par sa logique froide et implacable.

Que va-t'il leur dire ? Ils ne lui ont encore rien fait. _Et ensuite? je fais la même chose demain? Et le jour encore d'après? Même si ils me protègent cette fois-ci,_ _ils ne seront pas tout le temps là, ou ils se lasseront de devoir à chaque fois s'interposer._

 _Je ne suis pas un lâche. Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux._

Dennis Bishop s'avance d'un pas, brise le cercle à peine formé. Sous ses souliers usés, la neige crisse.

\- **Jedusor, allons sous le préau. On doit te parler.**

L'orphelin pense au contraire. A rester ici, bien en vue de tous pour empêcher les coups. Il se remémore encore le poing de Billy, le premier coup qu'il ai reçu de sa vie. Son nez qui craque, le sang qui dégouline sur ses lèvres, la douleur qui remonte jusqu'à ses yeux, avec des larmes qui ne coulent pas.

Des surveillantes qui voient tout mais qui ne disent rien. _Ne font rien._

 _C'est mieux que cela se passe ici qu'à l'orphelinat._

Sans aucune expression sur son visage, le garçon hoche la tête. Si un adulte l'aurai regardé à ce moment, il aurait peut-être forcé un sourire poli, par fierté. Ils arrivent au préau dans un silence glacé. La neige tombée sur Tom fond déjà, coule le long de sa nuque, sous ses habits. Marceau le suit comme de coutume.

Tom les a compté, avec Eric et Dennis, il sont cinq. Il ne connait que de vue les trois autres, leurs noms lui échappent.

il sait juste qu'ils ont le même âge que Bishop et Whalley.

Qu'importe, leurs visages, jusqu'aux moindres détails, sont maintenant gravés dans sa mémoire.

Entourant le préau, la neige forme un fin rideau blanc où, entre les flocons, se glisse un vent froid. Dans l'ombre la chair de poule se propage.

Tom hausse un sourcil en direction de Bishop, directement jugé comme le leader de cet calme apparent de Jedusor rend mal à l'aise Whalley qui détourne les yeux, yeux qui tombent, éventuellement, sur la forme plus trapue de Mason.

Mason trépigne à sa gauche. Toutes les trois secondes, il vérifie que les professeurs restent à leur place. Paranoïaque, nerveux, soumis, il n'a pas osé dire non quand on lui a proposé de les rejoindre pour tabasser un gosse.

 **-Jedusor, à ta place je baisserai les yeux. Non, mais tu te crois où pour nous fixer comme ça?!**

Peter est agressif, dans ses mots et dans ses gestes la plupart du temps. Sa mère, une religieuse dans l'âme, lui racontait une histoire horrible chaque nuit à propos de démons, du Diable et du Mal pour courber ses tendances violentes.

Tom Elvis Jedusor ne baisse pas les yeux, ne daigne même pas donner un coup d'œil à son interlocuteur. Il continue de fixer Dennis. Celui-ci finit par parler à son tour.

- **Bon, Franchement je n'ai pas grand chose contre toi.(** Bishop soutient le regard de Tom tout en parlant et sort lentement ses mains de ses poches **)mais tu commences à taper sur les nerfs de** **pas mal de monde avec ton attitude.**

Il avance un peu plus vers l'enfant de 8 ans suivit par Eric et William. William qui ajoute avec un ton mordant:

- **Et beaucoup aussi ne veule pas subir les conséquences de tes actes!** (ses lèvres mauves forment une grimace féroce qui dévoile sa dentition) **tu vas rendre ces foutues chemises aux deux autres gamins pour qu'on n'ait pas à subir ses fouilles et ce nouveau couvre-feu** (il marque une pause, esquisse un sourire) **ou tu peux oublier tes dents!**

Tom ne répond rien. Il réfléchit. Que peut-il répondre à ça? Que peut-il faire pour qu'ils ne reviennent pas à la charge une autre fois?

Que peut-il faire pour les calmer? Éviter les coups? Pour se défendre si rien d'autre ne marche?

Des solutions sont imaginées, testées, rejetées. Comme de multiples châteaux de cartes fabriqués avec empressement pour s'effondrer par la suite. Ou balayé d'un revers de la main. Plus que de la douleur, il craint l'humiliation. Que quelqu'un puisse le frapper est humiliant. Qu'il puisse être mis à terre est humiliant. Que l'on voit que personne ne le trouve assez important pour empêcher tout ceci est humiliant.

Il pense à Marceau. a Lui donner l'ordre de se battre avec lui contre les 5 autres. Mais perdre est le seul résultat qui les attends tout deux contre 5 enfants plus âgés. _Surtout que, est-ce que Marceau a les capacités mentales pour se battre?_ Il pense à nier les accusations, à prendre la voix douce d'Amy pour les amadouer. Mais jamais personne ne le croit.

Peter rage. Sa colère nourrit par le malaise, la peur.

 _Pourquoi Jedusor reste si immobile, pourquoi il ne dit **rien**?!_

Il hausse le ton, approche son visage de son interlocuteur.

- **Quand on te parle tu réponds!**

Tom redirige son regard vers les yeux verts brunâtres de Peter. L'intensité qu'il voit dans ses pupilles fige le plus âgé des deux, pour quelque secondes.

Tom pense à sa magie mais il ne peut pas faire grand chose. Soulevé quelque cailloux en l'air, peut-être faire trébuché un de ses agresseurs. Puis, il se souvient de Billy, la peur e-

Le garçon réagit rapidement quand il voit les mains de Peter se tendre vers lui dans une action violente. Il évite d'être attraper par le col en reculant d'un est rouge de rage, les dents serrées. La tension bouillonne dans l'air froid. William bouge aussi. Il attrape un coin du manteau de Tom, le tire vers lui brusquement. La grâce naturelle de Jedusor part avec ce mouvement,ses jambes s'entre-choquent, manquant de le faire tomber. William le retient, ses doigts gelés enserrant vicieusement sa mâchoire . Il lui relève le menton pour planter ses yeux dans les siens. _comme un humain observerai un chien_.

- **Il a pas tord. La moindre des choses, c'est la politesse, non?**

Tom hisse. Essaye au hasard de le frapper avec ses jambes pour se déloger. Après un cris surpris de son opposant, il réussit à échapper à son emprise. Il essaye de prendre du recul mais Dennis est déjà à ses côtés. La baffe qu'il reçoit est cinglante. Le bruit sec résonne sous le préau et dans ses oreilles. Tout le corps de Tom est glacé mis à part sa joue qui brule.

La haine aussi profonde qu'un abysse océanique, engloutis tout autres sentiments. Sa tête reste basculée sur le côté où il a été giflé, la joue rouge, comme figé _, cristallisé._

Les mots de Dennis sont articulés avec soin et lacé avec autorité, et pourtant sa voix garde encore une intonation enfantine.

 **-Tu te calmes. _Tout de suite._**

Mais Tom est _**calme**_.

le garçon bouge lentement. Il passe d'abord une main sur ses cheveux pour les remettre en place, se redresse ensuite, et ses yeux noires retrouvent ceux de Bishop.

 _Sa rage est douce. Sa haine est placide._

- **Je n'ai rien fait.**

Son ton est plat et pourtant ponctué par des notes aiguës, plaintives, innocentes. Dennis se tait, fouille dans son regard. Il pense à s'arrêter là, mais décide que non, il a promis à Amy, que le gamin recevra quelques coups. Que les marques se verront sur son visage.

Coupable ou non que lui importe, _ce n'est qu'une excuse pour le frapper_.

Eric recule d'un pas, sent que la situation va bientôt déraper.

La tension fait oublier le froid.

 _Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer._

Mason regarde une nouvelle fois les adultes dans la cours, se tord les mains avant d'intervenir.

 **-Les-les gars on devrait..., si on s'arrêter là? Si quelqu'un venait à prévenir les profess-**

La voix de Peter noie celle de Mason. Comme le couinement d'une souris serait caché par les sifflements d'un chat.

\- **Qui irait aider ce gosse? personne ne l'aime**.( Il continue, le volume de sa voix allant crescendos, il a besoin de faire réagir Jedusor, de le voir souffrir comme le commun des mortels) **Hein? _Qui va t'aider?_**

Ses mains sont cette fois-ci trop rapides pour que Tom l'évite, elles s'écrasent avec force sur ses épaules, le maintenant immobile. Peter se penche pour mettre son visage à la même hauteur que Tom. L'enfant de 8 ans se retient de cracher sur son visage, de se défendre en une frénésie animale, _**de déchirer la jugulaire de l'autre avec ses dents.**_

Il ne répond pas.

Peter en rage devant son silence le secoue dans tout les sens, sa bouche à lui s'ouvre en grand, il hurle presque.

\- **Putain! Ne m'ignore pas!**

Le coup part tout seul, aussi naturellement que l'on respire. Une deuxième gifle sur la même joue déjà rougie. Celle-ci teinte sa lèvre inférieur d'un rouge sang, enflée et douloureuse, et Tom émet ce drôle de son entre un grondement et un sifflement.

jedusor se jette sur Peter, qui recule, effrayé par sa violente réaction. Ses ongles se plantent près de ses yeux et tracent trois lignes de sang sur sa peau.

Bishop décroche l'orphelin de son ami, le balance par terre. l'enfant n'a pas le temps de se relever qu'il reçoit déjà des coups de pied de William rejoint bien vite par Peter. Tom a le souffle coupé sous les impacts, il a mal. Il se met en boule, ses bras autour de sa tête, entre ses doigts il arrive à voir Dennis qui s'approche de Mason.

- **Surveille bien les adultes, si ils s'approchent tu préviens.**

Eric détourne le regard, reste un participant passif de toute cette situation, tant que son meilleur ami ne le force pas au contraire.

Une douleur aigüe pousse un gémissement à franchir la barrière des lèvres de Jedusor. Honteux de lui même, en colère, Tom bouge à nouveau. Sa main attrape la cheville de celui qui lui a infligé cette souffrance.

Le laissant sans défenses face à des nouveaux coups. On le frappe en plein visage, il sent le gout du sang qui glisse sur ses dents. Il se débat, on le tire par les cheveux pour l'aplatir face contre sol. Il résiste, Bishop arrive.

Le leader du groupe aide les deux autres, le crane de Jedusor se cogne contre le sol en pierre de la cours. Sonné, il a l'impression que son cœur est monté dans sa tête, pour à chaque battement, faire trembler ses tympans.

Whalley se racle la gorge .

 **-C'est bon les gars, je crois qu'il a compris sa leçon.** ( entre ses trois compagnons, Tom relève brusquement son visage du sol pour lui jeter un regard noir. le blond, mal à l'aise, poursuit) **la cloche va bientôt sonner.**

Son meilleur ami le regarde un instant, hausse les épaules, lâche les cheveux sombre de Jedusor.

\- **Allons-y.**

Quatre partent, William reste une seconde.

\- **Écoute, moi je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix avec ces fouilles et ce nouveau couvre-feu**. ( il se penche vers lui en lui décochant un nouveau sourire, inexpressif,Tom regarde ses lèvres s'étirer sous ses yeux, parcouru par la brusque pulsion de les lui arracher) **Tant que _TES_ _problèmes_ ne deviennent pas les miens, je te laisserai tranquille le mioche, ok? **(Il tapote la tête de Jedusor là où il y a quelque seconde encore il l'empoignait pour l'écraser à terre et l'enfant hait ce simple contact.) **Par contre,** **je ne peux rien te promette pour les quatre autres.**

Le plus âgé termine sa phrase sur une note enjouée, à la limite de lui faire un clin d'œil et part sans un autre regard pour l'enfant couvert de bleus.

Tom attends qu'ils ne soient plus que des silhouettes noires perdues entre les flocons qui tombent pour se relever.

Ses mains se frottent contre le tissus rugueux de son pantalon jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent rouges. Sa langue nettoyant le sang qui peint de rouge ses dents . Puis , il remet une nouvelle fois en place ses cheveux et se tourne vers Marceau.

Une de ses mêmes mains rougies par trop de friction, vient se faufiler dans celle glacée de son compagnon aux yeux émeraudes.

jedusor ouvre la bouche pour aspirer un goulée d'air si froide, qu'elle lui donne l'impression qu'elle se convertit en mini-lames de glace qui lui transpercent la gorge.

Quand les cours reprennent, Monsieur Stew remarque bien la lèvre ouverte et les hématomes sur le visage de son élève mais il se garde de tout commentaires. Il ne fait part de ses observations qu'à Martha quand celle-ci vient les rechercher. Un autre de ses collègues rapportent également à la femme les trois longues griffures qu'il a vu sur la joue de Peter.

Martha ne dit également rien, ne pose aucune questions aux enfants, les disputes et les bagarres sont fréquentes à l'orphelinat malgré la violence qui y est prohibée et punie. A peine sont-ils rentrer à Wool que tout est dit à la directrice de l'orphelinat. Tom et Peter n'ont pas le temps de rentrer dans leur chambre qu'ils sont déjà appelés au bureau.

N'ayant pas eu l'autorisation de s'asseoir, ils se tiennent debout face au regard critique de Mademoiselle Cole.

Elle tourne autour d'eux comme un rapace autour d'une carcasse. Le son de ses pas qui frappe le sol gris, résonne dans la pièce.

Tom tente de se concentrer sur la chaleur qui flotte encore dans la bâtisse. A Wool quand c'est l'hiver, les poêles sont allumées de midi à 14 heures.

Pour économiser le charbon et pour qu'il fasse une température à peu près descente toute la journée. La nuit importe peu, puisque tout le monde dort.

\- **As-tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défense, Whatson ?**

Le dos droit, Le garçon lorgne discrètement Peter. il articule le nom de celui-ci dans tête encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sur de le retenir.

Interpellé, Peter sursaute quelque peu, comme tout les orphelins, il craint Cole.

il pense, il regrette _. J'aurai dû faire attention aux marques que m'a fait le taré! J'aurai dû les dissimuler!_

Il baisse la tête pour voir les chaussures de la femme se rapprocher.

 **-Non, Madame.**

- **Non?**

Le ton est interrogateur, presque moqueur, mais surtout réprobateur. Comme une exhalation sec.

 **-On s'est juste un peu disputé.**

Cole a les lèvres qui se plissent en une expression plus sévère encore. Tom la voit tourner sa tête vers lui. Ses yeux grisâtres perçant les siens.

- **Et toi qu'as-tu à dire?**

Jedusor ne voit pas quoi d'autre rajouter. Dénoncer les autres ? Avouer ce qui c'est vraiment passer ? Non seulement se serait écraser sa dignité mais il n'en tirerait aucun bénéfice. La punition qu'elle pourrait leur infliger ne sera jamais suffisante pour lui et ça, _c'est si elle le croit._ De plus, si il les dénonce, ils se retourneront une fois encore contre lui.

Le garçon immobile se contente de confirmer ce qu'atteste l'autre.

- **On s'est disputé. C'est tout.**

Cole les observe une minute. Perspicace comme elle est, elle sait qu'une fois de plus on lui ment. Ses jambes la mènent vers son bureau et sa main oscille entre la cane déposée contre le bois de celui-ci et la latte en fer à côté d'un paquet de papier et de son encrier.

En la regardant faire le visage de Peter se crispe, ayant participer à de nombreuses bagarres, il a aussi dû participer à de nombreuses séances punitives. Il a déjà eu le dos en sang par trop de coups canes. Une larme lui monte à l'œil.

Tom, lui, reste impassible, aujourd'hui sera le premier jour où il recevra une punition. il serre les dents.

Cole choisit finalement la latte en fer, décidant que puisque l'un des deux n'a seulement que 8 ans elle se doit d'être plus clémente.

 **-Les règles sont les règles. Pas de violence dans et hors de cet établissement. Tendez les bras.**

Les deux garçons obéissent en silence.

Tom s'attend en voyant la latte à ce qu'elle agisse comme les professeurs à l'école, qu'elle leur tape sur les doigts. Mais elle leur ordonne de relever leur manche jusqu'aux coudes. Exposant ainsi leur peau pale à ses yeux. Ensuite, elle élève haut la latte, comme une arme qu'elle brandirait d'une seule main, et frappe.

Le bruit émit par la chair qui rencontre le métal en pleine vitesse est un étrange et perturbant son qui se répète dans la pièce jusqu'à 16 fois.

8 coups pour Peter, 8 coups pour Tom.

à chaque impact, la douleur que ressent Tom lui fait crisper ses muscles. Lui donne envie d' hurler. Et Fait trembler son bras.

Cole ne les frappe pas assez fort pour qu'ils saignent.

Quand elle a finit, elle va s'asseoir calmement derrière son bureau. Sa voix est stricte, froide et calme, habituelle.

 **-Whatson, si j'entends encore, _une seule fois_ , que tu as participé à une bagarre ou tout autre acte violent, j'emploierai des méthodes beaucoup plus sévères. Est-ce compris ?**

Peter la tête basse, se tenant les avant-bras comme pour retenir la douleur de s'échapper lui répond.

 **-Oui, Mrs Cole.**

- **Bien, tu peux partir.**

Son regard se tourne vers Tom quand la porte du bureau se ferme. Le regard sombre du garçon ne cille pas quand il croise, une nouvelle fois, celui autoritaire de la femme. Il se retient d'imiter le comportement de l'autre orphelin en gardant ses bras le long de son corps.

 **-Jedusor, tu n'as toujours rien à me dire ?**

La réponse ne prend même pas une seconde pour venir.

 **-Non, Mrs Cole.**

Un moment de silence tendus s'installe. L'adulte dépose la latte en fer à sa place avant de croiser les mains sur son bureau.

\- **Jedusor, ma patience à ses limite** s. ( Elle s'arrête, le regarde ne pas réagir face à ce qu'elle lui raconte, ce gamin la rend _folle_ ) **Et ces temps-ci, _tes actes ont tendances à dépasser sérieusement ses limites._**

 **-je n'ai rien fait, Mademoiselle.**

Cole s'énerve, sent ses nerfs s'échauffer. Elle élève la voix, sa main se rapprochant encore une fois de la latte. _Il ose lui mentir! Encore!_ Elle sait qu'il est la cause de cette "dispute" avec Whatson.

 **-Ecoute-moi bien! Ces jours-ci, tu es déchainé; l'histoire avec le lapin de Stubbs, les chemises, et maintenant cette "dispute" avec Whatson, _ça suffit!_** (elle laisse à l'enfant le temps de saisir l'ampleur de sa colère en prenant une grande inspiration, ses trait anguleux de plus en plus assombris par la luminosité décroissante, donnant à,la femme un air de sorcière) **Je te laisse une dernière chance, Jedusor. Tu avoues avoir volé les chemises, tu les rends et tu t'excuses auprès de leurs propriétaires, et tu ne seras pas gravement punis!**

Le silence flotte entre l'adulte et l'enfant. Ils se tiennent tout deux immobiles, se regardant en chien de faïence. Et puis, le garçon ouvre la bouche et répète calmement.

Chaque mot si bien articulé, que si un autre personne l'entendrai par inadvertance, elle pourrait penser qu'il parle à un mal-entendant.

 **- _Je n'ai rien fait_ , Mademoiselle.**

Le visage de l'adulte se crispe, elle veut qu'il disparaisse de sa vue. Une fois encore.

 **\- Très bien Jedusor, tu sais quoi? Je vais demander aux surveillantes de vraiment tout fouiller ce soir. _Avec soin._ Si elles retrouvent les chemises dans ta chambre, ne t'attend pas à ce ****que les coups de latte s'arrêtent _après seulement 8 fois_. Maintenant, sors d'ici.**

 **-Oui, Mrs Cole**

Jedusor ferme la porte avec délicatesse, monte les escaliers et ne s'arrête qu'une seule fois devant la fenêtre qui illumine ceux-ci. Il suit des yeux la fumée grise que laisse échapper les chemineaux des usines noires aux lointains.

La fumée monte, monte, jusqu'à se confondre avec la voute céleste qui s'assombrit de minutes en minutes. La fine neige qui parasite encore la vue, parait n'être que de la cendre. Tom les entends descendre, il se crispe bien avant qu'ils ne l'atteignent.

 **-Hé! Jedusor, t as reçus une sacré raclée il parait?**

Deux orphelines l'accostent, elles gloussent alors qu'il se tourne vers elles. Quelques marches plus haut, Amy les suit avec un sourire. Comme un ange blond qui jubile.

 **-T'as pleuré Jedusor?**

Sa voix douce flotte jusqu'à lui, et il lui réponds par un simple rictus. Ses yeux totalement noire et secs ne la lâchent pas du regard.

 _Non, Tom Elvis Jedusor n'a pas versé une larme._

Il garde le silence alors qu'il la frôle pour monter a l'étage. Il les entends ricaner jusqu'à sa chambre.

Marceau l'y attends comme il lui avait demandé. Il est debout au milieu de la pièce sans bouger, sans rien dire. Comme une poupée de cire à taille réelle.

Tom s'assoit sur son propre lit. Le seul bruit émit dans la pièce étant le grincement du matelas à ressort. Il reste là, à observer pensivement Marceau de la même manière qu'il a regardé le paysage à travers la fenêtre de l'escalier.

La douleur au niveau de son bras pulse en même temps que son cœur. En même temps que les marques de coups sur son corps.

En dehors de leur chambre, l'on peut entendre quelques voix, des bruits de pas qui vont et qui viennent, les grattements d'une plume contre le papier.

Des rires éclatent de temps en temps, un groupe d'orphelins demande à une fille de l'aide pour un devoir de math, et puis, si on se concentre,on peut aussi percevoir vaguement la voix de Peter qui raconte ce qui s'est passé dans le bureau de Mademoiselle Cole.

L'heure du dîner approche et le bruit se dilue dans l'air de plus en plus froid.

Quand tout le monde est déjà descendu pour se mettre à table l'enfant aux yeux noires se redresse enfin.

Il le fait comme toujours avec lenteur et grâce, le dos droit ses pieds l'emmènent en face de la seule armoire qu'ils ont.

 **-Marceau, regarde moi.**

Marceau lui obéit, comme toujours , ses yeux verts si vides qu'ils en paraissent brumeux se focalisent sur lui.

Tom pointe du doigt le petit espace entre l'armoire et le sol, la où il cachait ses affaires d'école pour que Billy ne les lui pique pas.

 **\- Ça, c'est en dessous de l'armoire, compris?**

Son compagnon ne réponds pas, ne réagit pas. La façade d'indifférence que maintient depuis tout a l'heure Tom se brise quelque peu, il ne peut retenir un tic d'énervement.

Sa voix se fait aussi plus dur.

 **-Est- ce que tu as compris?**

 _Pas de réponses_. Tom s'approche, aussi menaçant qu'il peut l' être avec ses huit ans d'existence.

 _ **-Marceau.**_

Sa voix se fait aigüe; autoritaire. Comme un flèche qui fait siffler le vent une fois lâchée.

Et puis, le garçon se sent idiot. Comment peut-il oublier que Ire ne parle pas?

 **-Prends une de tes chemises en main**

Le garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés s'exécute.

 **-Bien maintenant cache la sous l'armoire.**

Ire la place à l'endroit que l'autre orphelin lui a indiqué, bien cachée sous le meuble. Tom sourit, un sourire fin et bref avant de se retourner vers la sortie.

- **Suit-moi** ( une pause, jedusor sent qu'il désire quelque chose de la part de son compagnon, quelque chose qu'il ne sait pas nommer ou qu'il nie connaitre tout simplement. Mais c'est un désir, un besoin qu'il ne veut pas se dénier aujourd'hui. Surtout qu'il sait que Ire ne peut pas lui refuser, alors il rajoute d'un ton plus ferme encore) **Tiens-moi la main.**

Bien sur, il obéit.

Tout deux se dirigent un peu plus loin dans le couloir et Jedusor pointe du doigt l'une des autres chambres, la porte entre-ouverte sur deux lits similaires aux leurs. Sur l'un d'eux une poupée rousse les regarde avec deux billes bleus en guise de globes oculaires.

 **-Marceau, ici c'est la chambre d'Emy et d'Amy Benson. Retient bien l'endroit.**

Il n'attend que quelques secondes avant d'entrainer, à nouveau, son compagnon vers les escaliers.

Ils mangent seuls, comme tout les jours, entourés d'enfants qui les scrutent du regard. Le rire d'Amy résonne désagréablement à leur droite, les garçons parlent de foot a leur gauche, et partout on entends des discussions sur la "bagarre" entre Tom et les garçons plus agés. A quel point il s'est pris une raclée. Certains murmurent comme quoi il a pleuré comme une fillette.

 _Tom les veut tous mort._

 _Il n'a pas pleuré._

 _Il les veut pendus à une poutre_

Une fois qu'ils ont tous mangé, Tom et Marceau suivent les autres dans la cours.

Le plus grand des deux déterrent en discrétion les chemises volées à Billy et à Schepper et lorsque Mademoiselle Cole ne fait plus attention, ordonne:

-Marceau, va caché ses chemises sous l'armoire de la chambre d'Amy Benson.( il ajoute, peu sur que le garçon comprenne) fais-le sans te faire remarquer.

Les chemises sont cachées sous le manteau de Ire en vitesse et l'enfant passe derrière le dos de Cole sans se faire voir avant d'entrer dans la bâtisse.

Tom attends, anxieux jusqu'à ce qu'il voit revenir l'enfant aux yeux verts,passant une fois de plus inaperçu.

Plus tard, lorsque la surveillante entre dans leurs quartiers Tom constate que Cole a bien tenue sa promesse.

La fouille se fait beaucoup plus sérieusement et ne s'arrête que quand une adulte au même étage s'écrie:

- **J'ai trouvé les chemises!**

Amy Benson crie a son tour, sa voix douce transformée en quelque chose d'incroyablement aigu et plaintif.

 **-C'est pas nous qui les avons volé! On a rien fait!**

Et puis, Cole qui à peine arrivée sur le palier ordonne d'une voix sèche:

 _ **-Silence!**_

Quelque chose monte dans sa gorge. Le gout amer de la déception, l'acidité de la honte. I peine quelques heures elle accusait Jedusor du vol et maintenant, la vérité la gifle sévèrement. _L'une de ses favorites, celle qui lui semblait être la plus gentille des petits!_ Le tout ne fait qu'attiser un peu plus la colère qui durcit ses traits.

Elle se rappelle maintenant qu'Emi et Amy ont pu rentrer plutôt au dortoir en lui prétextant que l'une d'elle était malade.

 _ **-Dans mon bureau immédiatement!**_

Aucune des deux ne bougent, elles tressaillent oui, mais ensuite elles se pétrifient. La directrice n'est pas une femme tendre, elle agrippe les deux maigres bras des fillettes et les tire fermement vers les escaliers. Amy tente de s'expliquer de plus belle: " **On a rien fait! On le jure! Pourquoi on aurait fait ça!?** ". Cole ne lui accorde qu'un :" ** _silence_**!" un peu plus sec.

Tout le monde sait qu'elles seront punies.

Les surveillantes demandent, par la suite, aux autres orphelins de rentrer dans leurs chambres.

Et Tom s'assoit à nouveau sur son matelas et réfléchis encore. Car bien sur, ce n'est pas suffisant .

 _C'est très loin d'être suffisant._


	14. Chapter 14

**Note de l'auteur: ****l'Univers ainsi que les personnages d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.**

Reviens une fois de plus

 **Le 6 aout 1998, Harry est anxieux.  
**

 _Il arrive au Terrier après une longue marche, essoufflé et assoiffé._

 _Le tissu des ses habits le colle à la peau comme une tenue de plongée et, du front jusqu'à la nuque, il est rouge._

 _Le soleil la cuit comme un bout de viande sur une poêle._

 _Il s'arrête devant la porte, cette maison ne lui semble plus autant accueillante qu'avant. Il a l'impression que le Terrier est près à s'écrouler sur lui. A l'étouffer._

 _Il prend une grande inspiration alors qu'il entends les voix des différents sorciers l'occupant._

 _Il aurait espérer arriver là avant eux. Avoir encore un peu plus de temps pour se remettre de son discours qui a été un monumental désastre …. Et de sa fuite tout aussi embarrassante._

 _Sa main vient essuyer son front d'un geste presque rageur avant de s'abattre sur la clinche résolument._

 _Il tente de contrôler ses émotions. En vain._

 _Et ouvre enfin la porte._

 _Le sorcier entre en silence et sous les yeux de la famille Weasley et d'Hermione passe devant eux sans dire mot hormis un "bonjour" murmuré presque couiné et va se servir un verre d'eau dans la cuisine._

 _Il les a déjà vu ce matin, mais il ne sait pas trop quoi leur dire de plus, ne sait même pas les regarder en face._

 _Il se sent honteux, embarrassé. Et bien sur, en colère. Contre lui-même._

 _Il ne fait jamais silencieux au Terrier. Il y a toujours le tic-tac d'une horloge, le bruit des assiettes qui s'entrechoquent lors de la vaisselle et le brouhaha de tout ces habitants._ _Harry aime ces bruits, il les a associé aux mots famille, amour et vie. Sécurité._

 _Aujourd'hui personne ne semble vouloir distraire le calme surnaturel qui prend place dans la maison en respirant ne serai-ce que trop fort._

 _Les jointures du garçon blanchissent sur son verre alors qu'il remplit, à nouveau celui-ci d'eau._

 _Il voudrait retourner dans sa cachette au milieu des bois, pourquoi l'a-t'il quitté?_

 _On ne cesse de répéter que le monde magique a toujours besoin de lui, de son support, mais tout ce qu'il sait faire apparemment c est tuer un homme!_

 _Et puis, pourquoi ne peuvent ils se passer de lui? Pourquoi cela leur importe ils si il est la ou pas?_

 _Il veut penser a autre chose, faire autre chose._

 _Un bruit le fait presque sursauter, l'eau dans son verre remuant comme une mini mer agitée._

 _Molly Weasley s'est déplacée à côté de lui assez discrètement pour qu'il ne le remarque qu'à l'instant._ _Ses yeux se sont posés sur lui avec tendresse et compréhension. Elle attends une brève seconde, son bras s'avançant d'un centimètre comme si elle voulait l'enlacer mais son geste s'arrête si vite que seul le garçon le remarque._

 _Encore une louche de culpabilité qui vient s'ajouter au chaudron déjà bouillant de tout les sentiments du Choisis._

 _le fait est qu'il a peine parlé a la famille Weasley hormis les salutations d'usage depuis son retour. Même Ron n'as pas eu plus de deux trois phrases de sa part par jour._

 _Une distance entre eux se creuse, grandis, crois._

 _Comme un plaie qu'on étire par les bouts de peau qui la borde._

 _Mais Harry ne fait aucun effort, ne veut pas tenter, ne sait pas comment faire. Ne sait même plus comment supporter leur présence, leur parler normalement, être plaisant avec eux pendant plus d'une heure alors que la colère qu'il ressent est toujours au tournant._

 _\- Harry, ce n'est pas grave, tu sais? Ce n'était qu'un discours, le principal, c était que tu étais présent._

 _Elle pose finalement un main hésitante sur son avant-bras et quand il se tourne vers elle, elle esquisse un sourire tendre._

 _Rien dans son ton chaleureusement maternel ne le réconforte._

 _Il garde ses sentiments réprimés et lentement ceux-ci se font digérer par la colère. Pourquoi devait-il même être là?_

 _Il lui sourit a son tour, un sourire si forcé qu'il lui fait mal aux joues._

 _-Je sais, madame, merci._

 _Il détourne le regard, ne remarque pas l'expression peinée qui glisse sur le visage de la femme._

 _Molly a vu ce garçon grandir, passer de l'enfant qui ne cherche qu'à être aimé a un adolescent épanoui, elle a considéré celui-ci comme son fils. Et maintenant elle le voit s'éloigner d'elle. Ses mots ne le touche pas , pareil a une goutte de pluie qui coule le long de la courbe d'un parapluie._

 _Elle retire sa main presque embarrassée, la sorcière a l'impression de ne plus avoir le droit de le toucher ainsi._

 _Le jeune homme, lui, fixe maintenant son eau qui ondule encore quelque peu, attendant que la situation passe. Comme si tout problème serait balayé par le vent si on attend assez longtemps._

 _sa peau dégoulinante de sueur est harponné par les multiples regards des autres membres de la famille._

 _Et cette 'envie de boire, de boire de l'alcool, le prend fortement._

 _\- Harry, je t'assure ce n' est rien. Demain, plus personne n'en pensera quelque chose._

 _Potter se retient de lui répondre car si il le fait son ton sera sans aucun doute mordant, acéré, acide. Il lui dirai que demain, un nouveau journal sera livré, avec son nom en gras, en lettre capital comme une sorte de marque vulgaire, et en dessous paragraphes sur paragraphes on détaillera son minable discours, on critiquera sa conduite, sa fuite, et on prétendra mieux le connaître que lui même le peut._

 _Il se retient car il sait qu'aujourd'hui',hui personne ne devrait essayer de le réconforter. Car c est un jour en mémoire des morts et qu'entre eux deux c est elle qui a perdu un fils._

 _Il y a un craquement qui résonne dans la pièce, puis un deuxième et ensuite un troisième en une succession rapide qui ne laisse pas a Potter le temps de réagir assez vite._

 _Entre ses doigts son verre explose en une poussière qui brille sous les rayons de soleil transperçant la fenêtre._

 _L'eau gicle sur le menton d'Harry, sur son t-shirt et par terre._

 _Horrifié par son manque de contrôle envers sa propre magie, il efface tout preuve évidente de l'accident._ _Par panique il s'acharne bien plus qu'il ne faut sur le sol avec une serviette trouver au hasard._

 _Un sort et le problème aurait été réglé._

 _Hermione s'avance vers lui, un bras tendu a dans sa direction comme pour le retenir alors que le garçon se relève brusquement._

 _-Harry…_

 _Potter dépose aussi calmement qu'il le peut le bout de tissus qu'il tord entre ses doigts et prends une grande inspiration._

 _Son corps tremble d'un sentiment mal réprimé._

 _Il ne se retourne pas vers son amie._

 _\- Je suis fatigué. Je vais monter me coucher._

 _La voix de Ginny s'élève dans la pièce alors qu' Harry est déjà au pied de l'escalier._

 _-Quoi? Mais ce n'est encore que l'après-midi!?_

 _il sait que se réfugier dans la chambre ne suffira pas pour être seul. Dans quelques instants, quelques minutes, peut-être dans une demi-heure un de ces deux amis ou autre viendra le rejoindre. Essayeront de lui parler, de savoir ce qui cloche dans sa tête._ _Parler, parler, parler. Ils ne veulent faire que ça. Ne peuvent-ils pas se consacrer a leur propres malheurs?_

 _Harry ne veut pas être le gars en dépression, ne veut pas paraitre aussi, aussi faible…_

 _Faible. Ce mot, ce dédain pour une apparente faiblesse, ah …_

 _On dirait Voldemort._

 _Sauf que Voldemort ne se retrouverai jamais dans un tel état mental, pense-t'il, non il … était… instable mais lui, il ne se serai jamais morfondus sur lui-même._

 _Potter ricane seul, d'un rire qui lui rappe la trachée,l'envie de briser, n'importe quoi peu importe quoi, le prenant a la gorge._

 _Tout revient toujours a lui._

 _Non, toute sa vie à lui tourne autour de cet homme._

 _Le rire s'éteint, le jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraude vient tirer sa tignasse déjà bien assez ébouriffée._ _Il se met en recherche. Toujours à vouloir faire quelque chose. Toujours a vouloir être en mouvement pour ne pas voir oû le temps l'emmène._ _La fouille ne lui prend que quelques minutes, c est peut être la première fois qu'il réalise réellement qu il n'a que très peu de possessions. Entre ses habits entassés dans un coin et d'autres petits trucs il retrouve la lettre d'Hermione, et celle non-ouverte qu'il a reçu dans sa maison en plein milieu de la forêt._

 _Il prend l'enveloppe fermée entre ses mains; la tourne dans tout les sens et ne trouve aucun nom._

 _Il s'assit par terre, le papier est imprégné par un parfum sorcier qui imite l'odeur de la pluie à peine tombée et de la mousse verte qui rogne les écorces._

 _Une fois l'enveloppe ouverte et la lettre dépliée, l'écriture peu familière lui dévoile un nom qu'il connait bien._

 _Luna Lovegood._

 _Les o étant étiré vers le le haut, plus haut que les autres lettres, comme pour atteindre le ciel._

 _" Salut Harry! Tu reçois cette lettre car je t'invite, mon père, après être sortis d'Azkaban ce mai-ci, à décider de partir d'Angleterre. On est en Autriche à la rechercher de toute ces créatures dont le monde magique ne veut pas admettre l'existence, et on sortira un livre qui les reprendra tous, en plus d'un article sur Le Chicaneur. Trois têtes en vaut mieux que deux! Tu peux venir nous rejoindre quand tu veux si tu le désires. L'Angleterre n'est un bon endroit pour personne en ce moment les nargoles y prolifèrent, si tu y restes trop longtemps ils te mangeront la cervelle!"_

 _Plus bas encore une adresse a côté d'une lune animée magiquement pour faire un clin d'œil._

 _Le texte est court, soudain, un peu fou. Luna. Une des seules qui a cru en lui pour le retour de Voldemort._

 _Il y a un toc toc timide qui le tire de ses pensées._

 _Le garçon soupire, se retient de chiffonner la lettre, car l'envie de détruire quelque chose ne l'a pas encore quitté et laisse un "oui" fatigué s'échapper de ses lèvres._

 _La tête d'Hermione apparait dans l'ouverture puis le reste de son corps. Elle a un sourire crispé, le sourire qu'elle montrait aux professeurs à Poudlard quand elle brisait une des règles établies. Un sourire mal a l'aise, coupable. Une expression qu'Harry a rarement vue tourner vers lui._

 _Elle s'approche doucement, ses yeux fuyant ceux émeraudes d'Harry._

 _Ses pupilles se concentrent finalement sur la lettre qu'il tient dans les mains._

 _-Tu as reçu une lettre?_

 _Le garçon retient une réponse sarcastique, de plus en plus lasse de se battre avec lui-même._

 _-Oui._

 _Bref silence. Tendus et gênant._

 _-De qui?_

 _Harry inspire profondément._

 _-De Luna. ( nouveau silence. Les yeux d'Hermione croise enfin les siens. Potter expire longuement et finalement essaye de l'aider dans cette conversation a sens unique. Car après tout il devrait être reconnaissant quelqu'un se soucie de lui. Se sente coupable pour lui,non?) Elle m'invite a la rejoindre en Autriche à la recherche de créatures fantastiques._

 _Hermione n'a jamais vraiment aimé Luna. Celle-ci a toujours été un peu trop tête en l'air, un peu folle, qui débite sottises après sottises sans aucunes preuves. Elle hésite à dire quelque chose, une remarque surement déplaisante sans doute, une remarque spontanée qui n'aura rien de réfléchis. Elle avale cette remarque avant même qu'elle ne se forme sur sa langue comme elle avalerai son propre chat. Difficilement._

 _Harry a toujours été très protecteur envers les êtres qu'il aime et vu l'humeur qu'il entretient ces jours-ci elle ne veut pas tenter le diable._

 _A la place, elle met sa culpabilité de côté un instant pour poser la question qui est vraiment importante._

 _-Et, (elle respire profondément, ses yeux purement concentrés sur le visage d'Harry)tu vas y aller?_

 _Potter ne réponds pas tout de suite. Il range la lettre dans sa poche. Il a envie d'y aller. Luna est une personne douce qui se soucie de peu chose. Une présence pas totalement silencieuse mais pas intrusive ce qui n'est malheureusement pas l'une des qualités premières de ses deux meilleurs amis Ron et Hermione. En plus, il est sur qu'il peut lui dire beaucoup de choses sans risquer qu'elle ne se choque._

 _Et en Autriche, la plupart de la population magique ne seront pas qui il est au premier coup d'oeil._

 _-Je ne sais pas. ( il la regarde avec un faible sourire, les commissures de ses lèvres ayant de la peine a se relever)_

 _Peut-être._

 _Son amie ne lui pose, pour une fois, pas plus de questions, n'y même d'y mêler son opinion dans sa décision._

 _Elle est debout, devant lui, la tête basse, embarrassée, sans sembler trop savoir quoi faire avec son corps._

 _Finalement elle s'avance et s'assoit lentement a côté de lui; par terre elle aussi. Sa voix résonne timidement dans la pièce mais garde son ton sérieux._

 _-Pardon.( Harry est mal a l'aise, il se déplace quelque peu, ses habits produisent un froissement qu'il entends particulièrement bien. Il n'est pas habitué à ce que l'on lui demande pardon) je suis désolée de t avoir… quelque peu poussé pour faire ce fichu discours. ( ses yeux plongent dans ceux d'harry. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je pensais.. je ne sais pas… je voulais tu te sentes mieux, que tu réalises que tu es important pour beaucoup de monde, que l'on cesse toutes ces rumeurs qui sont écrites dans ces satanés journaux, je voulais...( elle cherche ses mots les sourcils froncées, ne sachant pas exprimer à ce moment toutes les raisons qui l'on poussé à persuader son ami à faire ce discours) je voulais bien faire._

 _Potter tente un nouveau sourire, la lumière éclairant la pièce se réfléchissant sur les verres fêlés de ses lunettes dissimulant l'expression que contient son regard._

 _-Ce n'est rien, Hermione._

 _La fille lui sourie elle aussi, ses dents blanches se dévoilant clairement entre ses lèvres, elle s'approche encore un peu plus de lui et change de sujet._

 _-Tes lunettes sont encore cassées, Harry (elle se saisit lentement de sa baguette) tu veux que je te les répare?_

 _Il hoche la tête, et alors qu'elle lance son sort Ron apparait._

 _-Vous avez finis de discuter? je peux rentrer?_

 _les trois se réunissent, donnant l'impression que tout est redevenus normal._

 _l'image joyeuse d'une discussion animée entre eux trois passé au coin du feu à Poudlard qui lui vient en tête fait reculer tout sentiment négatif que ressent Harry._

 _Pour un temps, seulement._

 _Ron s'installe entre eux deux avec son air peu dégourdis coutumier._

 _-Demain, on va tous aller au ministère pour la RCO, tu viens?_

 _Harry ne comprends, cela se lit sans doute dans son regard, alors le roux poursuit de sa voix devenue maintenant plus grave, plus adulte._

 _-Tu sais, pour que nos baguettes ne puissent plus lancer de sorts noires et autre..._

 _Il fait un vague mouvement de la main, comme pour désigner un tas de choses dans un coin de la pièce._

 _L'Élu sachant qu'il ne supportera pas plus d'une heure la présence de toute la famille Weasley, et cette réalisation lui apporte une nouvelle vague de culpabilité, refuse._

 _\- Non, je le ferai un autre jour... Merci._


	15. Chapter 15

**Note de l'auteur: Ni l'Univers ni les personnages de la saga ne m'appartiennent. Bon petit chapitre après un long temps d'absence.**

Reviens une fois de plus

 _ **Le 22 janvier 1935**_

Dans un temps ou tout dégèle et le reste se fend, Amy Benson rit, rit à en perdre haleine. La buée qui se forme à  
chacune de ses expirations monte jusqu'à son nez rougi par le froid.  
Elle enfuit ses joues, elles-aussi rouges, dans son écharpe et continue de glousser avec ses copines.

Son rire, ses gestes ne l'a fait paraitre que plus angélique.

Tout les orphelins rentrent d'une longue journée d'école. En fil, ils traversent les rues de Londres.  
La neige fondante se transformant en une bouillie brunâtre sous leurs pieds et sous ceux des passants.

L'entière histoire du vol des chemises est depuis longtemps oubliée. Mademoiselle Cole ne lui a donné, finalement,  
qu'une légère punition. Trois jours sans déjeuner. c'était tout.  
Les surveillantes l'aiment toujours autant, les orphelins semblent la croire quand elle leur dit qu'elle n'a rien fait.  
Ou tout du moins le prétend devant elle et toute sa clique d'amis.  
Sans compter que Dennis ne laisserai aucuns enfants parler du mal d'elle.  
Et Billy, Billy ne semble pas non plus croire qu'elle est en faute.

 _Alors tout va bien ou presque._

La fillette ne peut s'empêcher d'y penser. Ce n'est pas elle qui les a volé mais elle a du en porter le **_blâme!_**  
Mademoiselle Cole n'a allégé la punition que parce qu'elle a réussie à la faire douter. _Après tout n'est-elle pas un enfant_  
 _modèle? Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait? Pourquoi n'ont t'ils pas trouver ces chemises dans sa chambre dés la première fouille?_  
Elle serre les dents? alors qu'elle y pense? mais garde le sourire en face de ses amies.

Elle et Emy, son amie, ont dû pleurer et supplier la directrice pour l'attendrir. La fille est fière, elle est habituée à  
être choyée, la honte qu'elle a ressentie en étant traitée de voleuse devant tous la hante encore.  
Elle sait qui est le coupable. Elle n'est pas idiote. _Tom Jedusor s'est vengé._

Amy voudrait le prouver, se laver de toute suspicion et punir ce sale monstre. Mais elle ne sait pas comment le faire. De plus, cette histoire l'a teinté, les autres  
n'en parlent pas ou lui assurent le contraire mais certains doutent de son innocence. Un soupçon aussi fin soit-il qui borde le coin de leur yeux lorsqu'ils la regardent.  
Alors elle n'en discute plus, tente d'enterrer tout la débâcle de peur de perdre sa position dans l'orphelinat.

Ils arrivent bientôt devant l'orphelinat alors que ses amies lui racontent les nouvelles rumeurs qu'elles ont entendues. Une d'elle se penche à son oreille, lançant un coup d'œil rapide à Billy Stubbs plus loin dans le rang.

 **-Hé Amy, Billy agis bizarrement ces temps-ci...**  
 **-mmm?**

Benson la laisse continuer en lui accordant toute son attention. Elle ne s'intéresse pas vraiment au garçon, mais, celui-ci est tout autant populaire qu'elle auprès des employés de  
l'orphelinat. Il a donc de l'importance, du pouvoir.

- **Depuis la mort de son lapin il est devenu plus silencieux et il n'ose plus s'approcher de Jedusor. On dirait qu'il a peur de lui.**

Amy hoche la tête, ne donne aucun commentaire. Les filles passent à autre chose. Pas elle.  
En vérité, elle s'en est pris à Jedusor que parce que celui-ci s'est attaqué à Stubbs en pendant son animal. Tout le monde pense que c'est lui mais il s'en est sorti sans aucune punition.  
Cela lui a fait peur,m parce que celui-ci est protégé et aimé par les adultes tout autant qu'elle. Bien sur, c'est triste pour le lapin, c'est horrible, mais ce qui l'a vraiment poussé à agir c'est parce qu'elle se sent vulnérable. Si il ose faire du mal à Billy, si il effraie Billy, _ça veut dire qu'il a les capacités de lui faire mal à elle aussi._  
Alors que ce n'est pas sa place, qu'il ne devrait pas avoir le pouvoir de le faire. Il n'est rien. Il est différent, seul, incapable d'être aimé.  
Il est stupide, il n'arrive même pas à s'attirer les faveurs des surveillants! Il est stupide et cruel. _Il faut le punir, il faut lui faire comprendre qu'il va souffrir si il attaque les gens comme elle!_

Emy la regarde, elle ne discute pas avec les autres. Benson l'a voit qui gigote mal à l'aise et isolée du groupe. Ses doigts gelés tripotent le bout de son manteau, et puis  
prend courage. Encore malade, sa voix est écorchée et faible.

 **-Et, les filles, j'ai entendus que Sheesh ne retrouve plus ses billes. Il n'arrête pas d'affirmer à tout le monde que quelqu'un les lui a volé...**

Un silence froid lui répond, les orphelines font semblant de ne pas l'entendre. Emy se racle la gorge et jette un regard implorant à Benson. La fillette prétend ne pas le remarquer.  
Bien sur, elle sait la raison de ce soudain isolement. Quand on l'a accusé d'avoir volé les chemises, Benson s'est précipité pour clamer son innocence auprès de tous.  
 _Mais si ce n'est pas elle, qui l'est? Qui a caché les chemises? I_ l n'y a que deux personnes qui sont montés le jour du vol, lors de la pause, et qui partage cette chambre. _Elle et_ _ **Emy.**_

Si ce n'est pas elle, ça ne peut être qu'Emy. Quand on lui a demandé si elle pensait que c'était Emy qui avait commis le vol, elle a répondus que non. Mais avec assez d'hésitation pour que l'on croit qu'elle ne veut pas l'affirmer par loyauté.

Ce n'est pas juste, ce n'est pas bien. Elle le sait mais Amy a peur, il lui faut quelqu'un qui porte le blâme. De toute  
façon, c'est mieux comme ça. Elle est plus populaire que son amie, elle peut donc la protéger si sa mauvaise réputation pousse les orphelins à l'agresser.

Emy reprends mais sa voix faiblit à mesure que le silence persiste.

- **Avec Elisabeth Greet, c'est la deuxième personne à être volée... c'es-**

Elle tousse, se stoppant nette dans sa phrase. Les autres filles entament directement une autre discussion sans lui laisser le temps de continuer. Benson ignore l'entière situation.  
La culpabilité lui pique le cœur mais déjà elle se demande si il ne faudrait pas changer de chambre. La partager avec quelqu'un de malade n'est pas bon, _que faire si_  
 _j' attrape aussi la maladie?_ Une mauvaise grippe et la mort peut très bien l'emporter.

Ils arrivent devant les grilles de l'orphelinat Wool. Les grilles sont noires, grandes et impressionnantes, gardant avec austérité le bâtiment gris avec leurs pointes en flèches qui percent le ciel tout aussi gris.  
Amy Benson ne sait pas trop pourquoi elle se tourne pour jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle, mais elle le fait. Ses yeux à la couleur du cacao croisent ceux inflexibles de Jedusor.  
Elle se fige. Jedusor, main dans la main avec l'attardé, la fixe avec intensité, immobile et silencieux. Il se met à pleuvoir de fines gouttelettes qui frappent le visage de la fille comme de multiples piqures glacées.

Les yeux du garçon ne clignent pas, l'iris aussi noire que la pupille lui donne un air **_inhumain_**. Le ciel s'assombrit de plus bel.

Il lui adresse un sourire fin, qui s'agrandit lentement.

 _Elle se retourne vivement, le cœur dans la gorge, et s'empresse de suivre les autres pour rentrer._

\- 


End file.
